Cardcaptor Syaoran
by Meiyun
Summary: This is about Syaoran being a Card Captor and well you can figure the rest out yourself. This is a EriolSakura and SyaoranMeiling Fic so don't read if you don't like the pairing. Also there's a bit of YueSakura at the end complete
1. The beginning

CARD CAPTOR SYAORAN.  
  
What if Sakura never lived in Japan and Syaoran became Card Captor and Tomoyo had magical abilities. Oh yes and Syaoran's symbol the moon and Sakura is still ruled under the stars.  
  
Syaoran had already caught back the Clow Cards and defeated Yue and he was now walking to school.  
  
"Hey Syaoran wait for me." Tomoyo shouted out to him.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." Syaoran said.  
  
"So, how are you handling your magic?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine as well." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head and they stopped at the school gates.  
  
They both entered the classroom to be greeted by their usual friends.  
  
"Did you know that gargoyles were sacred…" Yamazaki started to say something about gargoyles until Chiharu started dragging him away.  
  
"So what are you all talking about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We were talking about the new assignments were about to get that Rika told us about. Were studying about gargoyles this week, isn't that great?" Naoko said happily.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
Terada Sensei walked in and said, "Students could you please take your seats?" The students all sat down and he sorted out some papers then said. "We have two new students today, please welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa and Sakura Kinomoto. They are transferred here from England."  
  
A girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes and a boy with glasses and blue eyes and hair entered the room and stood in front of the class.  
  
Sakura spoke first, "my name is Sakura Kinomoto, please to meet you." She did a very sweet smile and all of the boys started drooling. Two of them fell out of their seats and three of them fainted.  
  
"Could someone please take those boys to the nurses office?" Mr Terada asked.  
  
Six of the students got out of their seats and picked the boys up and carried them out of the room.  
  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, please to meet you all." Eriol smiled and all of the girls sighed at the way his voice sounded. And a couple of them fainted.  
  
Mr Terada sighed but he was glad that Rika didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to Eriol.  
  
"Well Sakura, why don't you sit behind Syaoran and Eriol, you can sit beside her. Syaoran, could you please raise your hand?" He said.  
  
Syaoran gently raised his hand then put it back down again.  
  
Eriol was the first to move and he stopped in front of Syaoran and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." He said simply. Then as Sakura walked past she stopped in front of him and said, "be careful what happens to you this year." Then she sat in her seat behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At lunchtime.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran was looking for Sakura wanting to ask her what she meant when she said be careful. He finally spotted her with Eriol gently laying her head on his shoulder while he read a book to her.  
  
"They are such a sweet couple." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Mm." Syaoran said nodding his head in approval.  
  
Eriol suddenly stopped reading and looked straight in their direction. Sakura also lifted her head up and looked at them. Then Eriol stood up and walked towards them slowly.  
  
"Hello." He said simply.  
  
"Hello." Syaoran said.  
  
"Did you want something?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well I was just wondering…" Syaoran started.  
  
"Why Sakura told you to be careful ne?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
"She's a very caring girl, she's concerned about everyone, even people she doesn't know." Eriol said looking back at Sakura like he didn't want her to be all by herself even for a second.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and he and Tomoyo walked away.  
  
Eriol then walked back to where Sakura was waiting for him.  
  
"Why do I have to be nice to him again?" She asked.  
  
"Because he's my other half's son." Eriol said.  
  
"If only Spinel was here, then I wouldn't be so bored." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back then he continued to read the book to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo walked down the street.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo do you want some ice-cream?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"Hold on I'll go and get us some." He said and he walked over to an ice cream stand and got two and then he walked back to Tomoyo and handed her one. "This is for you." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Tomoyo smiled. Then the ice cream was taken out of Syaorans hands and he looked up to see Touya stuffing it in his mouth.  
  
"Touya." Syaoran said angrily.  
  
"What?" Touya asked sounding as if he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"Touya why do you always do that?" Yukito asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Touya asked looking around the area.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We had a new student come in from England today." Touya explained.  
  
"Oh, we had two come in from England as well." Syaoran said.  
  
"TOUYA!" A female voice shouted out.  
  
"Oh great." Touya sighed as a girl with brown hair ran up to him and jumped on his back. "Nakuru get off me." He complained.  
  
"Why?" She asked. Then Touya turned around so that Nakuru saw Syaoran and she let go of him and walked up to Syaoran.  
  
"So you're Touya's little brother." She said and he nodded his head then Nakuru wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and hugged him, "you're so kawaii." She exclaimed.  
  
Touya took the ice cream out of his mouth and said, "leave him alone."  
  
Nakuru took the ice cream from his hands and said, "well I've got to go." Then she walked down the street and said back to them, "Thanks for the ice cream Touya."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Syaoran Got Home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Kero was playing Tetris when Syaoran opened the door to his room.  
  
"So what happened today?" He asked.  
  
"We had two new students in class." Syaoran said.  
  
"So what are their names?" Kero asked.  
  
"Sakura and Eriol." Syaoran said.  
  
"Huh, Sakoora and Erol. How come their name's seem so weird?" Kero asked.  
  
"They're from England and their names are Sakura and Eriol." Syaoran said.  
  
"AH!" Kero shouted as he lost. "How come their names seem so weird." He repeated as he turned the television to the weather channel.  
  
"I'm not listening to you anymore, sometimes you're so baka." Syaoran said looking out the window, when all of a sudden it started raining.  
  
"Huh, that's strange, it was just sunny just a minute ago." Kero said.  
  
"In Japan it's going to be sunny all week." The weather person announced on the television.  
  
"That's weird." Syaoran said.  
  
"This isn't good, we'd better check it out." Kero said and Syaoran quickly called Tomoyo and then rushed out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Meanwhile At Eriols House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol sat in his favourite chair while Sakura sat on his lap with her head leaning on his chest and her eyes closed.  
  
"Are you tired Sakura?" He asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head a bit.  
  
"I'll take you to bed." He said and he lifted her up in his arms and took her out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nakuru asked following the two.  
  
"Sakura's tired." Eriol said.  
  
"Well don't sleep for too long Sakura because dinner's almost ready." Nakuru said.  
  
"I won't." Sakura said tiredly.  
  
Nakuru smiled and walked back down the hall.  
  
"I hope she doesn't make me taste her cooking again." Spinel said floating off one of the lamps.  
  
"Don't worry." Eriol said, "if she does Sakura will stop her for you."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Eriol asked.  
  
"That's so sweet of you to mention me." She said.  
  
"Well you do like to spoil Spinel don't you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I thought so." Eriol said as he stopped in front of Sakuras' room and gently let her down on the ground. "Now go to bed and Nakuru will call you at dinner time."  
  
"Goodnight Eriol." Sakura said as she slipped through the door.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"I'm going to watch her." Spinel said as he slipped through the door after her.  
  
"You care for your Sakura don't you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Of course I care for her." Spinel said as he poked his head out the door, "she feeds me."  
  
Eriol laughed and Spinel floated back into the room and landed on the end of Sakuras' bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Sometimes don't you think he likes her more then he likes you?" Nakuru asked as she popped out of nowhere.  
  
"He does, but at least he doesn't hate her." Eriol said.  
  
"Too bad that all the boy's in your class like her." Nakuru laughed.  
  
"Actually they won't for long." Eriol said.  
  
"Sometimes you're so confusing." Nakuru sighed.  
  
"I know." Eriol smiled as he closed Sakuras' door.  
  
"Anyway I need to finish cooking dinner." Nakuru said.  
  
Eriol nodded his head and watched as she cheerfully bounded down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In The Park.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran had his green key out, which had light green wings out the side.  
  
"Oh key of Clow.  
  
Power of magic.  
  
Power of light.  
  
Surrender the wand the force ignite.  
  
Release."  
  
He said as a big whirlpool appeared above them.  
  
"Huh it didn't work." He said.  
  
"What." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's not working." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran look out." Kero shouted and he turned into his true form and grabbed Syaoran before a blast of water was aimed at him.  
  
"That was close." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Are you ok Syaoran?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, ask Yukito to come over for dinner tomorrow." Kero said.  
  
"Why, what are you going to ask him about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's not Yukito I want to talk to, it's Yue." Kero said.  
  
"Oh. Well then I'll ask Touya about it." Syaoran said.  
  
"What are you going to talk to him about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I want to ask him, about the key and why we can feel Clow Reeds aura around here." Kero said.  
  
Syoran and Tomoyo nodded and they walked back home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran, Yukito and Touya were eating dinner when Touya and Syaoran went to do the dishes.  
  
Then Kero floated into the room and all of a sudden Yukito fainted but before he hit the ground wings enveloped him and Yue took his place.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't you notice that there's something going on with this rain?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hai." Yue said.  
  
"Didn't you notice Clow Reeds power?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hai." Yue said.  
  
"And this morning Syaoran couldn't open his key." Kero said.  
  
Yue thought for a moment then said, "I'm not quite sure what it is but he'll need to figure it out by himself."  
  
'Well that was a big help.' Kero thought then he flew back upstairs and Yue changed back into Yukito.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In Eriols House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Eriol, dinner's ready." Nakuru called from the kitchen.  
  
"Could you please get Sakura out of bed?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure." Nakuru said and she walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Sakuras' room. She slowly opened the door to see Sakura sitting up in bed with Spinel in his true form lying down in front of her. She was gently scratching behind his ear and he was purring. "Sakura, dinner's ready." Nakuru said.  
  
Sakura put her finger to her lips, "shh, he's sleeping." She said.  
  
"Well then just wake him up." Nakuru said getting annoyed, "you're just like Eriol."  
  
Sakura smiled and Eriol walked in, "still sleeping is he?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head and got out of bed.  
  
"We'll save something for him to eat later." Sakura said and she pushed everyone out the door and got dressed. When she was done she walked out and into the dining room where the table was set out. She took her place beside Eriol, opposite Nakuru.  
  
"What will you be doing to Syaoran and Tomoyo tomorrow?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Probably play around with the rain again." Sakura said.  
  
"Maybe." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Eriol, why didn't you wake me up?" Spinel asked floating into the room.  
  
"You looked tired Spinel so I decided to let you sleep for a while longer." Sakura said.  
  
Spinel stood beside Sakura and rubbed his head against her leg and she scratched behind his ear and he purred contentedly.  
  
"Sakura you like to spoil Suppi don't you?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Who are you calling Suppi?" Spinel asked.  
  
"You, Suppi." Nakuru said pointing to Spinel.  
  
"My name is not Suppi." Spinel said.  
  
Sakura and Eriol laughed.  
  
"Spinel and Nakuru, you're always like this at dinner time." Sakura said.  
  
"No we're not." Nakuru complained.  
  
"No, I'm not but you are." Spinel said.  
  
"What did you say?" Nakuru asked.  
  
Sakura sighed and picked up her plate, "I've finished." She said, "I'm going to go to sleep now."  
  
"I'll go with you." Eriol said and they made their way back to the kitchen.  
  
"Why do they always do that?" Spinel asked.  
  
"What, you mean that when ever we start fighting they walk out of the room?" Nakuru asked. Spinel nodded his head, "maybe because you always open your big mouth." She laughed.  
  
"What did you say?" Spinel asked angrily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In Sakuras' Room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol gently tucked Sakura into her bed.  
  
"I'm not a child you know." Sakura said.  
  
"I know." Eriol said. "But there are some things that I like to do for you some times."  
  
Sakura smiled, "I know you do." She said.  
  
"So how's my little Star doing anyway?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired from watching that child and his friend." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be over in a few days." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura sighed, "that's too long for me." She smiled.  
  
"It will be over faster then you think." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Eriol, could you turn off the light when you leave?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure Sakura." Eriol said and he kissed her gently on the forehead and Sakura closed her eyes and he stayed beside her until she fell asleep.  
  
"Eriol, what were you doing in there?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"What do I always do in there Nakuru?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Watch Sakura until she falls asleep." Nakuru sighed, "can't you ever do something interesting?"  
  
"It's not my job to entertain you, that's Spinels job." Eriol said.  
  
"It's no fun around here, I'm going to go find Touya." Nakuru said.  
  
"Nakuru it's late, go to sleep." Eriol said.  
  
"I told you, you were no fun." Nakuru said and she went back into her room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura woke up to find it was still raining and Spinel was once again at the end of her bed sleeping.  
  
"Spinel Sun, wake up." She whispered and Spinel stirred and woke up.  
  
"Yes mistress." Spinel said.  
  
"Spinel, I'm not your mistress." Sakura said.  
  
Spinel yawned and stood up on the bed. "Why did you wake me up for?"  
  
"I'm going to school now, I just thought that you would've liked to know." Sakura said.  
  
"Thanks' for telling me mistress." Spinel said and he fell back asleep.  
  
Sakura whispered in his ear again, "Spinel I'm not your mistress."  
  
He nodded, then dozed off again.  
  
"Sakura are you up yet?" Eriol asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes Eriol." Sakura said and Eriol opened the door and walked up to the side of her bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Spinel was calling me mistress again." Sakura smiled.  
  
"He's getting attached to you." Eriol smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's six." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura stretched her arms and then moved her blanket over Spinel.  
  
"Well then I think that it's about time I got changed." She said getting off her bed.  
  
"Well Sakura breakfast is almost ready." Eriol said as he walked back out the room.  
  
"Thanks Eriol." Sakura said as he closed the door. Sakura quickly got changed and walked down the hall to the dining room.  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Nakuru said.  
  
"Good morning Nakuru." Sakura said.  
  
"Hurry up and eat so we can get to school." Eriol said. Sakura and Nakuru nodded and quickly ate their breakfast and they left.  
  
"Don't you think that Spinel will be lonely when he wakes up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, remember he's use to it Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura sighed, "I should take him to school more often." She said.  
  
Eriol smiled at her and they continued to walk to school.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got To School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran sat in his desk beside Tomoyo.  
  
"You're early today Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Kero woke me up and dropped the alarm clock on my head again." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Good morning." Eriol said as he sat in his seat behind Tomoyo and Sakura sat in her seat behind Syaoran. The sudden sound of his voice startled them both.  
  
"Good morning Hiiragizawa." Syaoran and Tomoyo said.  
  
"Just call me Eriol." Eriol said, "that's what Sakura calls me."  
  
"Ok Eriol." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So what are you two doing today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol took a look at Sakura and she shook her head.  
  
"Well I'm not doing anything but Sakura needs to go home to look after someone." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol, how many people live in your house?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well three, no four people." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said.  
  
"Who are they?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Me, Sakura and two other people that you wouldn't really know." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo said. "So Eriol do you want to go shopping with us after school?"  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura and she gave him a, 'only if you don't do anything like kiss one of them,' look.  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Eriol said.  
  
"Great." Tomoyo said.  
  
Terada Sensei walked into the classroom and all of the other students sat in their seats.  
  
"Class I have some good news," Terada sensei said, "we're going to be sorting out all of the plans for the skiing trip today so we won't have any work."  
  
The whole class cheered.  
  
"But we needed to do something for the drama teacher to test you on so the boys need to partner up with a girl." Terada said.  
  
All of the boys smiled and looked straight in Sakuras' direction but Eriol put his hand protectively over hers and they all sighed.  
  
"Well then now that at least two people can agree the rest of you are picking names out of a hat but there aren't really that many boys so one of the girls have to be assigned with me."  
  
Rika put up her hand, "I will." She said.  
  
Terada sensei nodded his head and put out all of the boys' names in except for Eriols and each of the girls went up to pick a name.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Lunchtime.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I wonder where they are." Tomoyo said.  
  
"They're probably busy doing something else." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, Tomoyo, come and have lunch with us." Chiharu said.  
  
"Coming." Tomoyo said and they walked over to where their friends were.  
  
In the cherry blossom tree Sakura and Eriol were sitting in the tree eating their lunch.  
  
"Eriol, why do you have to be so nice?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I have to do something to make them think that it's not me playing around with their lives." Eriol said.  
  
"Well I still think that you shouldn't go." Sakura said.  
  
"But you said I could." Eriol said.  
  
"You can go as long as you don't flirt with any of them. You know I worry about you Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"You know that I won't." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled as him then said. "I'm going to be at home if you need me after school. I'm going to play around with Spinel."  
  
"Just don't get him drunk Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"I wouldn't even dream about doing that to my little Spinel Sun." Sakura said smiling devilishly.  
  
"I know that you won't Sakura." Eriol smiled.  
  
Sakura sighed happily and leaned her head against Eriols chest.  
  
"So what do you think that we should do about this rain?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I think that we should leave it like this until Syaoran gets rid of it." Sakura giggled.  
  
"If you say so my little star." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled again and closed her eyes and Eriol wrapped her arms around her to ensure that she didn't fall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol waited until Sakura had finished her class.  
  
"Hello Eriol." She smiled.  
  
"Hello star." Eriol said.  
  
"I thought that you were going out with them." Sakura said.  
  
"I am, I'm just making sure that my little star is alright before she goes back home without me." Eriol said handing Sakura an umbrella.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol, I'll be ok. You're not the only one with magical abilities you know." Sakura giggled.  
  
"I know." Eriol said and Syaoran and Tomoyo walked out of the school.  
  
"Bye Eriol." Sakura said, "call if you're going to stay at Syaorans' house or Tomoyos' house for dinner."  
  
"I will." Eriol said and Sakura walked down the street to Eriols' house.  
  
"Hey Eriol." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hello Li, Daidouji." Eriol said.  
  
"Please Eriol, call us by our first names." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Where going to the shops first." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well then shall we go then?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded and they made their way to the shops.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Eriols' House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura opened the door and said, "Spinel Sun, I'm home."  
  
"Sakura, did you bring me anything while you were coming back?" Spinel asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I had to hurry back because it was raining so I didn't have anytime to buy you anything."  
  
"Oh." Spinel sighed.  
  
"I know that I promised Eriol not to get you drunk but I'll give you some sweets ok." Sakura said.  
  
"Yay." Spinel cheered which made Sakura smile. Then she walked into her room and came out with a small bag.  
  
"Here. But when you've finished I want you to come back to me so you can calm down a bit." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok Sakura." Spinel said and he floated into the lounge where he sat on the couch and happily ate them.  
  
A few minutes later Sakura heard a loud crash in the lounge and she sighed and walked out of her room then down the hall to the lounge. When she opened the door she saw Spinel flying around in circles and a lamp on the floor in pieces.  
  
"Spinel come down here." Sakura said gently and Spinel floated down and landed in Sakuras' arms. Then Sakura fixed the broken lamp and went into her room. "Now Spinel go to sleep, you'll feel better in a couple of hours."  
  
Spinel settled his head in Sakuras' chest and fell asleep. At that minute the phone rang and Sakura answered it.  
  
"Hello Hiiragizawa residence Sakura speaking." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura it's Eriol." The voice said on the other line.  
  
"What?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to be having dinner at Tomoyos' house." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said.  
  
"Well how is everything?" He asked.  
  
"Eriol, Nakuru hasn't come back yet." Sakura said.  
  
"Check Syaorans' house, if she's not there call me ok." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said and they said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
Sakura picked up the phone again and dialled Syaorans number. Touya picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Li residence Touya speaking." He said.  
  
"Hello Touya, I was wondering if Nakuru was there." Sakura said.  
  
Touya called out to Nakuru, "Nakuru it's for you."  
  
"Who is it?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"May I ask who's speaking?" Touya asked.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said.  
  
"It's a girl named Sakura." Touya said.  
  
"Give it to me." Nakuru said as she grabbed the phone from Touya. "Hello Sakura, is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No, I was just worried about you since you didn't come home today." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm ok Sakura." Nakuru said happily.  
  
"Well Nakuru are you going to come back home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Nakuru said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's boring at home." Nakuru said.  
  
"Well do you want to know something that would probably make you happy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Nakuru said.  
  
"Well then you'll have to come here and I'll tell you." Sakura said and she hung up.  
  
"Oh." Nakuru said and she hung the phone up and quickly grabbed her jacket and said goodbye to Touya and Yukito and then rushed out the door to Eriol's house.  
  
When she got there she rushed into Sakura's room and found her with a half purring and half sleeping Spinel.  
  
"What happened?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"I got Spinel a bit drunk." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Probably that I did a bad thing but he'll forgive me." Sakura said.  
  
"He always forgives you." Nakuru said.  
  
"I know." Sakura smiled and set Spinel back down on the bed and put a blanket over him.  
  
"So how did you get Spinel drunk?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"I don't think that you want to know." Sakura said.  
  
"Please tell me." Nakuru pleaded, "I promise that if you tell me I won't get him drunk."  
  
"No Nakuru." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh." Nakuru sighed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol came back home early.  
  
"Eriol you're early, I thought that you were having dinner at Tomoyos' house." Sakura said.  
  
"But Sakura, you got Spinel Sun drunk." Eriol smiled.  
  
"I know I did but I forgot to buy him something from the shops." Sakura said.  
  
"I know that you did so I forgive you." Eriol said.  
  
"I told you that he always forgives you for everything." Nakuru said.  
  
"And Nakuru what were you doing at Touya's house without telling us?" Eriol asked.  
  
"He, well Yukito invited me to his house and I just couldn't resist." Nakuru said.  
  
"Typical Nakuru." Spinel said as he flew over to greet Eriol.  
  
"I thought that you were drunk." Nakuru said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a fast recovery?" Spinel asked, "or didn't you ever listen in class?"  
  
"Suppy." Nakuru said mockingly.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Spinel asked about to make an attack on her.  
  
"S-U-P-P-Y." Nakuru said again and Spinel immediately changed into his true form and so did Nakuru and he shot a red beam at her and she shot a few sapphire shards at him.  
  
"If you're going to fight, fight outside." Eriol said and he waved his hand and in a second the two were in the backyard sending beams and everything else at each other.  
  
"All of this is making me bored." Sakura yawned.  
  
"Do you want to see something more interesting?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Is there anything else that's not this boring?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol held out his hand to her and said, "come with me." And he led her outside and to Penguin Park and behind some bushes where he called on his staff.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just wait and watch." Eriol said and in a few seconds Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero and Yue were in the park.  
  
Then Clow Reeds symbol appeared under Eriol and his staff glowed and then he sent water flying at Syaoran, then he was saved by Kero then he made all of them trapped into a small whirlpool.  
  
"Now this is interesting." Sakura smiled.  
  
Then Syaoran said.  
  
"Key which conceals the power of the moon, reveal your true self before me. I Syaoran command you under contract, release." Then Syaoran's wand appeared and Eriol let down the whirlpool holding Syaoran and then Syaoran chanted something else that made the Fiery Card turn light green and then he made all of the rain stop.  
  
"Oh, why did you do that for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I had to be fair Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Come on lets go home." He said and he led Sakura back to the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got Home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon walked back inside and Ruby asked.  
  
"Hey, why did the rain stop?"  
  
"Syaoran made the rain stop with his magic." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Oh and we didn't get to see it, that was no fun." Ruby Moon said.  
  
"Don't worry it wasn't that good anyway." Sakura said.  
  
"To bad they were to busy fighting." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol, don't be mean." Sakura hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Gomenasai Sakura." Eriol apologised.  
  
Sakura smiled then gave him a quick hug and made her way down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ruby Moon asked.  
  
"To do read some books. I want to find out some more about Eriol's past life." Sakura said.  
  
"She's really interested about how you think isn't she?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Spinel you're just like Sakura, you've lived with each other for your whole life and before life and you're still asking questions about each other." Ruby Moon said.  
  
"I was just curious." Spinel said.  
  
"Precisely, you're to curious." Ruby Moon said.  
  
"Do you want to fight about my curiosity?" Spinel asked.  
  
"If it makes you happy." Ruby Moon said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Go and fight outside." Eriol said and once again he waved his hand and Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were once again in the back yard.  
  
Sakura looked through the bookshelf until she found a book and then she pulled it out and started reading it.  
  
"What are you reading?" Eriol asked as he walked through the door.  
  
"I found a book about the Clow Cards." Sakura said.  
  
"Let me see that." Eriol said snatching the book off her.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh this is about what Clow Reed actually did with the cards, I remember writing this." Eriol said.  
  
"What does it say?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Here, Flower was used in the garden, Bubble was used to give Kero a bath, Sweet was used in the kitchen, Glow was used around the house with Light." Eriol said.  
  
"And does it keep on going on like that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol looked through a few pages, "yes it does."  
  
Sakura took the book out of Eriol's hands and flipped through the pages and she stopped at the last page and said, "there's a page ripped out of here."  
  
"Let's see." Eriol said and Sakura gave the book to him and he put his finger to the page.  
  
Flashback  
  
Clow Reed was in his workroom writing in his book. He was writing in a page, which said. 'Void Card.'  
  
'This Card will make things disappear, even humans it is a very dangerous Card but it needs to be made to balance the nature of the other Cards. The only way to catch this card is to give up Love.'  
  
Beside his the book he was writing in there was a stack of Cards and on the top was a card that had a girl with wings on top of her head and in her hands she was holding a black heart.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just remembered something. Goodnight star." Eriol said then he handed the book back to her and left the room.  
  
Spinel floated into the room in his false form and said, "are you going to sleep yet?"  
  
"No, not yet Spinel. Why don't you read this and try to find as many embarrassing things about Keroberos as you can." Sakura said handing the book to Spinel and walking out the door. Before she closed the door she turned back to Spinel and said. "And Spinel, don't wait for me tonight, I might not go back to my room, maybe you can go and sleep with Nakuru."  
  
"Why, what are you doing?" Spinel asked, "You're not going to… Are you?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Of course not Spinel. I might just sleep over." She said.  
  
"Oh." Spinel said.  
  
"Now put those thoughts out of your head. I don't want you to turn out like Nakuru." Sakura said and she closed the door. She walked down the hall until she stopped at two large doors and she opened one of them and it made a creaking noise. There she saw Eriol looking out the window.  
  
"Eriol what are you doing?" She asked walking into Eriols room.  
  
"Nothing star, just thinking." Eriol said.  
  
"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura there's nothing wrong, I was just thinking about something." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said.  
  
"Was there something else you wanted to know star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Do you mind if I stayed with you in your room tonight?" Sakura asked. "I need to be away from my little Spinel Sun for a little while."  
  
Eriol smiled, "of course I wouldn't mind." He said and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently in the lips. Sakura smiled a bit then he let go of her.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked.  
  
"Just one more thing." Sakura said. "Why is it that you call me star?"  
  
"Because that is what your symbol is, and to me you'll always be my star." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips and he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and touched hers gently. Then she started to do the same then when air became an issue they slowly broke apart.  
  
"Let's go to sleep now." Eriol said putting his arm around her waist.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and they went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In The Morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol woke up to find Sakura still sleeping. He smiled and stroked her hair gently until she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning star. Do we not have school today?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Could I stay at home today, I'm really tired." Sakura said.  
  
"Star are you feeling ok today?" Eriol asked putting his hand on her head then his face darkened.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, you've got a high temperature, you must've got it from the rain, I'll get Spinel Sun to look after you today." Eriol said and he got out of bed and over to the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm calling the school." Eriol said.  
  
"Mm." Sakura said and she fell back asleep.  
  
Spinel floated in and went over to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura's got a bit of a temperature Spinel, I'm calling the school." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh." Spinel said and he floated over to where Sakura was sleeping and put his paw on her head. "She's sick." He said.  
  
"Hello this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's about Sakura Kinomoto. She has a bit of a high temperature and she'll need to stay at home for today. Yes there is someone to look after her. Ok, bye." Eriol put down the phone.  
  
"What's happening?" Spinel asked.  
  
"I want you to look after Sakura Spinel." Eriol said.  
  
"But, I don't know how to." Spinel said.  
  
"Look Spinel I know that she's never been sick before but just make sure that if she needs something just do it for her." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok." Spinel said and he floated beside Sakuras' head and laid his head down beside her and fell asleep.  
  
Eriol smiled and left the room.  
  
"Eriol." Nakuru said.  
  
"Yes Nakuru." Eriol said.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" She asked.  
  
"She's sleeping in my room." Eriol said.  
  
"Doesn't she have to go to school?"  
  
"Nakuru she's sick."  
  
"So, is she going to be sleeping with you from now on?"  
  
"Maybe, if she wants to. But Spinel might disapprove of it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then Spinel can't sleep on the end of her bed."  
  
"You know it's been a long time since something interesting has happened."  
  
Eriol smiled and then walked into the dinning room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Syaorans House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Hey Syaoran wake up." Kero said as he dropped the alarm clock on his head.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." Syaoran said as he got up, "what do you want."  
  
"Well if you looked at your clock then you would see that you're late for school again." Kero said.  
  
"Huh, what?" Syaoran looked at his clock and his eyes widened. "Ah I'm late again."  
  
He rushed around his room getting his uniform on.  
  
"Well that's what you get from getting to sleep late." Kero said.  
  
"Well I'm going now downstairs now, remember the rules Kero." Syaoran said and he rushed out the door in a second.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran finally got to school and sat down beside Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey you look tired, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing Tomoyo, I'm ok." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol walked in and sat in his seat and sighed.  
  
"Is there something wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura's sick." Eriol said.  
  
"Is she alright?" Syaoran asked concerned.  
  
'Is he going for my star as well?' Eriol thought, "she's doing ok."  
  
"Oh, well that's good." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So is anyone looking after her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai." Eriol said.  
  
"So who's looking after her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"One of the other people living on our house." Eriol said.  
  
"What's their name?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Spinel, but we like to call him Suppi." Eriol said.  
  
"Suppi, that's such a kawaii name." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"He doesn't really like that name though." Eriol added.  
  
Terada Sensei walked in.  
  
"Students please take your seats." He said and everyone sat down in their seats.  
  
'This teacher is so boring.' Eriol thought to himself, 'Anyway back to Syaoran, what am I going to do about this boy, if he goes for my star he's going to have to go.'  
  
Tomoyo had a little glance at Syaoran.  
  
'Hmm, it seems that this girl likes Syaoran Li, I might be able to do something about that.' Eriol said to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Lunchtime.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Syaoran, are you going to come with us today?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Where?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Were going to go to the shops to have a look at the teddy bears." Rika said.  
  
"Did you know that when you and the one you love exchange a teddy bear your love for them will be eternal…" Yamazaki started.  
  
"Are you telling one of your lies again?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"No." Yamazaki said sounding hurt. "You know what I mean don't you Eriol?"  
  
"Hai," Eriol said. 'I know that this is stupid but I deserve some fun for once.'  
  
"Huh." Rika and Chiharu said shocked.  
  
"Actually he's right, but only of you name the bear after the person that gave it to you and if they give it to you on their birthday will you stay in love with them forever." Eriol said.  
  
Yamazaki smiled and held his hand out to Eriol then Eriol took his hand and shook it.  
  
"I can see that this is the beginning of a great friendship." Yamazaki said.  
  
Eriol smiled and nodded his head and Chiharu looked like she was about to strangle Yamazaki.  
  
"Oh, I need to go now, I was going to help Terada Sensei with some papers." Rika said and she rushed out of the room.  
  
"So what do you guys think about the Ski trip coming up next week?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I think that it's going to be so cool to go skiing." Naoko said.  
  
"So Eriol, have you ever gone skiing?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Hai." Eriol said.  
  
"Are you any good at it?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Well sort of." Eriol said.  
  
"What about Sakura?" Naoko asked.  
  
"She's better then me." Eriol said.  
  
"Wow she must be really great at it since Eriol, you're good at everything." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that I was good at everything." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Does it snow much in England?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Eriol said.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo you're pretty good at skiing aren't you." Naoko said.  
  
"Well you could say that but I've had a lot of practise with my mum." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What about you Syaoran?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I've only really gone once so I'm not really that good at it." Syaoran said.  
  
'Well then this might be a good trip after all.' Eriol thought.  
  
"Hey Eriol, I was just wondering, how did you and Sakura meet?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Well we were only six and her parents came to live with mine, and we've never been separated ever since." Eriol said. 'But that's not the true story.' He thought to himself.  
  
Flashback  
  
Six year old Sakura and her parents were at Six year old Eriol's house.  
  
"And this is our daughter Sakura." They said.  
  
"This is our son Eriol." Eriol's parents said.  
  
When Eriol first saw Sakura his first word was. "Star."  
  
And Sakura's first word was. "Clow."  
  
"Why don't you two go and play?" Their parents said.  
  
The two nodded their heads and headed for Eriol's room.  
  
"Clow, you, you came back." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol shook his head, "I am no longer Clow Reed, in this life I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura."  
  
"Yes, I know, and my name and figure still hasn't changed from before. I am still known as Sakura in this life. But the full reincarnation." Sakura said.  
  
"And you are still my star." Eriol said.  
  
End of flashback  
  
'But then again we hadn't been separated ever since, that part of the story is true.' He thought to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Hey Eriol, do you want to come with us to the shops?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo walked down to the shops and Tomoyo bought a teddy bear and so did Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Eriol what did you buy?" Tomoyo asked eyeing his bag.  
  
Eriol opened his bag to reveal string.  
  
"String." She said.  
  
"Yes well string can have many other uses other then sewing." Eriol said.  
  
"Like used for cooking?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes." Eriol said.  
  
"Well are you going now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes I need to go and see if Sakura's alright." Eriol said.  
  
"Well we'll see you tomorrow then Eriol." Tomoyo said and they waved goodbye.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Eriols House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Eriol got home he found Sakura sitting up in bed reading a something to Spinel.  
  
"What are you reading star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm reading about what Kero did to Yue every day." Sakura said.  
  
"And what was that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well when ever it was raining he would send blasts of water at him and when it was snowing he would throw snowballs at him and when it was sunny he would send fireballs at him." Sakura said. "So how was your day?"  
  
"It was ok, so are you feeling better star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol sat down on the bed beside her and put his hand to her forehead. "Well you seem better." He said.  
  
"She is." Spinel said.  
  
"Well then do you want to come and play with me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol held his hand out to her and she took it and they walked into the lounge where Eriol's sign appeared on the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Syaorans' House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"So what happened at school today?" Kero asked.  
  
"Sakura wasn't at school today." Syaoran said.  
  
"So what's so important about this girl anyway?" Kero asked.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ah ha, you like her don't you?" Kero asked.  
  
"No I don't." Syaoran said turning bright red.  
  
"See look you're blushing." Kero said.  
  
"I do not like her, anyway she has a boyfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
"But you wish that she didn't have a boyfriend don't you?" Kero asked.  
  
"No I don't." Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on Syaoran I know that you like her." Kero said. "And you just meet her as well."  
  
"Kero do you still want your pudding?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ok I'll shut up then." Kero said crossing his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran's attention snapped and he got up from his seat.  
  
"Do you sense that Kero?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kero said.  
  
"Let's go, it's coming from the park." Syaoran said and they ran to the park.  
  
When they got there Tomoyo was already there with her sword out (yes she does have a sword.)  
  
"Tomoyo do you sense that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes but where is it coming from?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't…" Syaoran was cut off by Tomoyo swinging her sword at him. "Hey Tomoyo what are you doing?"  
  
"It's not me, something's controlling me." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Quick Syaoran do something." Kero said.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo chanted something and Syaoran saw that there were strings connected to Tomoyo like she was a puppet.  
  
"Syaoran cut the strings with the Sword Card." Kero said and Syaoran Chanted something and the Card changed into a green colour and then he cut all of the strings and Tomoyo fell to the ground.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Eriols' House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"That was interesting." Sakura said.  
  
"To bad it only took them a short time to figure out how to get rid of the strings though." Nakuru said.  
  
"I'm only being fair Nakuru." Eriol said.  
  
"But Eriol you could have made it a bit harder." Sakura said.  
  
"Like I said star, I'm only being fair." Eriol said.  
  
"I know Eriol, well I'm going to sleep now, it's getting late." Sakura said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran was raking the garden but he was still tired from changing the Sword Card.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." A familiar female voice said.  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura." He said.  
  
"How are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Syaoran said. "So were you doing some shopping?"  
  
"Um, yeah Nakuru needed some ingredients and I agreed to help her get them." Sakura said. "So you're cleaning up the garden ne?"  
  
"Well it was my turn to clean out the house and this was a part of the job." Syaoran said.  
  
"You look tired, do you want some help?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I don't really want to bother you." Syaoran said.  
  
"I don't mind." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then, thank you Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
A few minutes later they were finished and all there was left was a small part of the garden where Touya's bike was parked.  
  
"I'll go and move the bike." Sakura said.  
  
"Uh, ok then." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura put her hands on the rails and made sure that Syaoran wasn't watching and moved her hand slightly and the bike glowed pink for a second then it stopped.  
  
'Eriol's going to thank me for this.' She thought.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoran and shook her head, "no, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Ok, well then you can move the bike to that corner there." He said and Sakura moved the bike out of the way.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Sakura Got Home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol was reading a book and Spinel was sitting on the couch reading another book.  
  
"Where's Nakuru?" She asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen star." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said and she walked into the kitchen and saw Nakuru mixing something in a pot.  
  
"Nakuru I've got your ingredients." Sakura said.  
  
"Just put them on the table there." Nakuru said pointing to the table and Sakura placed them down and walked out the door. To find Eriol standing in front of her.  
  
"Why were you late star?" He asked.  
  
"I was helping Syaoran and you." Sakura smiled.  
  
"And what did you do to him?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I had a little fun with his brothers bike." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well then shall we have a little fun with him then?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Not now Eriol, after dinner." Sakura said.  
  
"What did you really do to the bike?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I just made the Clow Cards attracted to it and all I need you to do is release the Dash Card." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then shall we go and read something?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and they walked into the lounge.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night At Syaorans House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran walked over to his draw and opened it and took the now changed clow book out and opened it. A few light green cards came out and circled him.  
  
"You know the Cards really love you." Kero said.  
  
"I know." Syaoran said.  
  
Kero looked out the window and looked at the stars until there was a shout that came from Syaoran.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kero asked.  
  
"The Clow Cards, their cold." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well Syaoran that's what happens when the cards loose their source of power. They'll turn into normal cards." Kero said.  
  
"But they're all my friends; I can't let them change into normal cards." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do." Kero said.  
  
But before Kero could do anything Syaoran had is wand out and said his chant and threw out seven Cards. And said. "Sweet, Lock, Libra, Sand, Voice, Change, Windy." Syaoran paused for a moment before he pointed his staff at a final Card, "Dash." He said. Then he landed on his bed.  
  
"Syaoran what do you think that you're doing. Changing so many Cards at once could kill yourself." Kero said.  
  
Syaoran looked at the cards that he had changed then Dash moved out of the group and changed in to it's physical form and hissed at Syaoran.  
  
"Huh, what's wrong Dash?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"You didn't have enough power to fully change Dash so now she's confused and kind of angry with you. I think that you need to catch her again." Kero said.  
  
"Oh, oh." Syaoran said then Dash jumped out of the window and Syaoran chased after it.  
  
"Where is it?" Kero asked.  
  
"There it is." Syaoran said as he pointed to the bike.  
  
"Get it Syaoran." Kero said.  
  
But before they got to her Dash went into the bike and rode off.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Eriols House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol stood up from the table and took his plate up and was about to walk out the door when Sakura asked.  
  
"Eriol where are you going?"  
  
"To watch something, do you three want to come?"  
  
"What did you do?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Come and see then." He said and the three followed him out the room.  
  
Then Spinel and Nakuru turned into their true forms and Sakura and Eriol got on Spinels back and flew them to Syaorans' house where they saw him chasing a bike.  
  
"What's happening?" Ruby Moon asked.  
  
"Dash got released and now Syaorans' got a little bit of a problem." Eriol said.  
  
The bike went down the street and Syaoran hurried after it and then it ended up on the side of a building and Tomoyo had joined the group.  
  
"How am I going to get her back without hurting her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kero said.  
  
"I've got it." Syaoran said and he pulled out a Card and chanted something then the card turned light green and then he said, "Loop Card." And the streets joined together.  
  
"He's getting pretty good at this, he used Loop to stop Dash from getting anywhere." Sakura said.  
  
"But will he know how to deal with this Dash Card?" Eriol asked.  
  
The bike had stopped going around in circles and had stopped in front of Syaoran and then Dash jumped out of the bike and was standing on the seat. It hissed at Syaoran one more time before trying to jump away then Syaoran called on the Windy Card and it grabbed Dash from the air.  
  
"Don't be so rough, you're going to hurt her." Tomoyo said.  
  
Windy gently placed Dash in Syaorans arms and then it started to struggle in his arms.  
  
Syaoran murmured something in Dash's ear and then she calmed down and returned to her Card form.  
  
"Well then that was fast." Ruby Moon said.  
  
"To bad the show wasn't more interesting." Sakura said.  
  
"I told you that you two were alike." Eriol said.  
  
"No we're not." Ruby Moon said.  
  
"Gomenasai but I can't take your side Ruby Moon because it's no use arguing with Eriol for me." Sakura said.  
  
Ruby Moon sighed and they flew home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol were in the lounge sewing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"We're making our outfits." Sakura said.  
  
"Why, what are you doing tomorrow?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"We're having a little fair tomorrow." Sakura said.  
  
"What do you have there?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"It's mainly Sweets, Cookies and Drink." Sakura said.  
  
"Can I go, please?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Of course you can go." Eriol said.  
  
"How about you Suppi, are you going to go and eat any sweets?" Nakuru asked Spinel who was sitting beside Sakura reading.  
  
"I'm going but I'm not going to eat any sweets." Spinel said.  
  
"Why not?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Because I can't." Spinel said.  
  
"It's not that he can't." Eriol said, "it's just that if he eats anything sweet he gets drunk."  
  
"So that's how Sakura got him drunk the other day." Nakuru said with an evil smile playing across her face  
  
"Nakuru don't get Spinel Sun drunk tomorrow. We need him for when Syaoran's nearly finished changing all of the Clow Cards." Sakura said.  
  
"I promise I won't." Nakuru said.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be watching her." Eriol said.  
  
Spinel flew over to Sakura and sat on her lap and rubbed his head against her chest.  
  
"It's nice having you to worry about me." He said.  
  
Sakura smiled and patted him on the head.  
  
"You're such a sweet guardian." She said, " to bad your not mine though."  
  
"I know." Spinel purred.  
  
"That just make's me really sick." Nakuru said.  
  
"Well no one told you to listen." Spinel said.  
  
Sakura laughed and then scratched Spinel behind his ear.  
  
"Now back to reading, I need to finish my outfit." She said. 


	2. the fair, the toys, the swimming pool, a...

Another day another chapter of Cardcaptor Syaoran.  
  
Oh and I forgot to mention that I sadly don't own CCS and you may have noticed that I've skipped some parts of the series.  
  
And to my reviewers  
  
Lord Cirenmas ()- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Green Mystress- Sorry but I'm not going to make it S+S.  
  
Diana @Lineelu2001- I know I mixed up the couples but that's just the way I am.  
  
Shadowdancer- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and all of the other girls were wearing pink dresses with white frills on the ends and Syaoran, Eriol and all of the boys were wearing a grey vest with matching pants and pink shirts underneath.  
  
"Pink is not my colour." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well I don't see Eriol complaining." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well he doesn't complain about anything." Syaoran said.  
  
"That's why all of the girls find him so attractive." Tomoyo said, "So is Kero here?"  
  
"Yeah he's in the forest. I had to give him a basket of food to keep him occupied." Syaoran said.  
  
"Kero must think that he's in heaven." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I think he does." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura popped her head through the door.  
  
"Two more drinks please." She said.  
  
"Coming." Syaoran said.  
  
"What table?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The one on the far end." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take it." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura walked up to Eriol and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"How are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine Sakura." He said.  
  
"Where's Spinel and Nakuru?" She asked.  
  
"They're outside. Nakuru will be coming in soon." He said.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said and she walked back outside. She walked over to Touya and Yukito's table and said.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Then Nakuru popped out of nowhere and sat beside Touya and started hugging his arm.  
  
"Hello Nakuru." She said.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Nakuru said.  
  
"Hey you're that girl that my brother's been hanging around with." Touya said trying to pry Nakuru off his arm.  
  
"You mean Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai." Touya said.  
  
"Yes I have been hanging around with him." Sakura said.  
  
"How come you know Nakuru?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Because she lives with me." Nakuru said.  
  
"Well then." Sakura changed the subject. "Do you three want anything?"  
  
"I want a drink and two cupcakes and a plate of cookies." Yukito said.  
  
"I just want a drink." Touya said.  
  
"I'll have a drink and a cupcake." Nakuru said.  
  
"Ok, so that's three drinks and three cupcakes and a plate of cookies." Sakura wrote it down on a small notepad and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Is Nakuru outside?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then what did they order?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Three cupcakes, cookies and three drinks." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll get it ready in a minute." Eriol said.  
  
Eriol took the cookies, the cupcakes and drinks and put it on a tray and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Be careful star." He said, "Syaoran's brother is suspecting us."  
  
"I will." Sakura said and she carefully took it outside and placed it at their table. "Is that all?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, that's all." Touya said.  
  
"Well then bye." Sakura said.  
  
"Bye Sakura." Nakuru said.  
  
A minute later Sakura walked back into the kitchen and Syaoran and Tomoyo had gone.  
  
"Where did those two go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Come Sakura, we have to do something. Spinel got drunk again." Eriol said and they walked outside and saw that everyone had gone to sleep.  
  
"Well then that's interesting. Everyone's sleeping." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, Eriol, what's happening?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Spinel had a little accident." Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"He had some sweets." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh this has got to be good, can I come to?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"No you stay here Nakuru, we don't want anyone to get suspicious of you disappearing." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Nakuru sighed.  
  
Sakura and Eriol ran down the stairs and saw Spinel aiming a purple blast at Kero's true form and Kero quickly blocked it.  
  
"You're not aloud to move out of the way." Spinel said aiming another blast at Kero.  
  
"Shut up." Kero said and he fired a fireball at Spinel and Eriol used his magic to blow Spinel towards them and Sakura caught him.  
  
"You know Spinel once you eat sweets you get addicted to them." Eriol said as Spinel curled up in Sakuras' arms and fell asleep.  
  
"But who knew that like Keroberos he could be so addicted." Sakura smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At School The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Hey Tomoyo did you hear about that bear exhibit coming in tomorrow?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well are you going to go?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Maybe." Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran walked in and sat at his desk.  
  
"Hey Syaoran are you going to go to the bear exhibit tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol and Sakura walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hey are you two going to the bear exhibit tomorrow?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Hai." Eriol said.  
  
"Are you going as well Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh come on go, It's going to be fun." Sakura said.  
  
"Uh, ok then I'll go." Syaoran sighed.  
  
'Well that was easy getting him to come.' She thought as she smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Lunchtime.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran was sitting at the fountain when Sakura and Eriol walked past with Tomoyo.  
  
"I wonder where Syaoran went." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm not sure I saw him running around here just a minute ago." Sakura said.  
  
"I guess that he's just gone to play soccer with the other boys." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey Eriol why don't you play any sports?" Sakura asked, "I know that you're good at basically everything."  
  
"Only if you want me to Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"Are you really going to do it if I want you to?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Anything you want." Eriol said.  
  
"Well then why don't you do soccer." Sakura said.  
  
"And why this sport?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Because Tomoyo said that I should try cheerleading so I am and if I get in I can cheer you on." Sakura smiled.  
  
"This is going to make Spinel and Nakuru laugh." Eriol said.  
  
"No it's not." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then if you want me to then I will." Eriol said.  
  
"Yay." Sakura said.  
  
"So what about the plans for after school Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well what about we meet at your house at twelve?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um, ok then well we'll need to tell Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why don't you call him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Syaoran Got Home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran walked up to his room slowly.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Kero asked.  
  
"I'm so tired." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well anyway you've got a message on your phone." Kero said holding up a phone to him.  
  
"Who's it from?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's from some girl." Kero said.  
  
Syaoran pressed a button and it said, "You have one message on your phone."  
  
'It's probably from Tomoyo.' He thought.  
  
"Hey Syaoran it's Sakura. Tomoyo was actually meant to call you but she left her cellphone at home but I just wanted to tell you that we're meeting at her house at twelve tomorrow. Ok bye."  
  
Syaoran sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day At Tomoyo's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura was pacing around the room. Tomoyo was doing something in her room and Eriol was sitting down watching Sakura.  
  
"Star please stop that you're going to get dizzy." Eriol said.  
  
"Sorry Eriol. But it's so boring waiting for Syaoran." Sakura said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Star you know you're just like Nakuru." Eriol said.  
  
"I can't help it." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo walked in and sat opposite from the two.  
  
"I know it's really annoying waiting for Syaoran but he's always late." Tomoyo said.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"And that would be Syaoran." Tomoyo said and she went to get the door and came back with Syaoran walking beside her.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late." Syaoran said. "I slept in."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Eriol said.  
  
"Well then shall we go now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure." Sakura said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Later On That Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were sitting down at a table drinking hot chocolates.  
  
"This is so nice." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol nodded his head in approval.  
  
Syaoran stood up.  
  
"I need to get home, it's my turn to do the cooking and I need to buy some stuff from the shops." He said and he walked away.  
  
"Hey Syaoran wait." Tomoyo said and She ran after him.  
  
"Well then shall we follow them?" Eriol asked.  
  
"If that is what you want." Sakura said.  
  
The two walked to where the elevator was and Tomoyo and Syaoran were holding the door for them then with a slight move of his hand Eriol's hand started to glow red and the elevator door closed.  
  
"Now that was a bit rude." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well then should we go and have a little fun with this?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura smiled and they walked down to the other side of the hall where no one else was and Eriol called on his staff and so did Sakura.  
  
"Now then what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well first of all we're going to make a little hole in the elevator and then we're going to make Syaoran fall." Eriol said.  
  
"That's a bit mean isn't it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I know it is." Eriol said then his staff glowed a red colour and Sakuras' glowed pink.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Inside The Elevator.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo were sitting down on the ground.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Don' worry Tomoyo I'm sure Eriol and Sakura are getting someone to open the door." Syaoran said.  
  
The elevator started acting up again.  
  
"Hey what's happening?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran look out." Tomoyo said as Syaoran was pushed through a hole on the other side of the wall. "SYAORAN!" Tomoyo started crying.  
  
Then there was something glowing coming from the bottom of the hole.  
  
"Huh." Tomoyo said and Syaoran came up on the Float Card.  
  
"You didn't think that I would use the Float Card did you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and hugged Syaoran. Then the elevator started working again and the doors opened to reveal a very worried Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're alright." Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's a relief, we were getting worried about you two." Eriol said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Everyone had decided to go swimming.  
  
Sakura was playing around with Eriol when Syaoran went up to him and asked him.  
  
"Eriol, would you like to have a race?"  
  
"If it's ok with Sakura." Eriol said and he looked at Sakura.  
  
"It's fine with me." She said and she followed the two to the lane pool.  
  
"Ready." She said. "Go." And the two dived into the pool and Eriol and Syaoran were close together. At the end of their first lap Eriol was slightly in front of Syaoran and at the end he had won.  
  
"That was a nice race." Eriol said.  
  
"Nice try Syaoran, but not even I can beat Eriol." Sakura said. "But sometimes he lets me win for fun."  
  
Eriol nodded and Sakura helped him out of the pool.  
  
"You know Eriol you look kawaii without your glasses on, maybe I should keep them until you really need them." She joked.  
  
"Now Sakura give them back." Eriol said.  
  
"Do I have to?" She asked.  
  
"Hai." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Sakura said and she handed his glasses back to him.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Lets go get something to drink." Chiharu said.  
  
"Ok." Eriol said.  
  
"Syaoran are you coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Uh yeah." Syaoran said finally getting out of the pool.  
  
When they got there Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo ordered a drink each and sat at a table and the others sat in another table behind them with their drinks. Eriol watched as Nakuru continuously clung onto Touyas' arm.  
  
"So does your brother always work in different places?" Eriol asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah he's always switching jobs." Syaoran said.  
  
"It seems that Nakuru really likes him." Sakura said.  
  
"I think that she does." Eriol said.  
  
"So Eriol how did you become so good at swimming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I've had a lot of practise with Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"So was that a fun race?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You could put it that way." Eriol said.  
  
"I should race you again some day." Sakura said.  
  
"How long has it been since you last tried to beat me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Two years." Sakura said.  
  
"Well Sakura do you want to try again, you might've improved." Eriol said.  
  
"Might have Eriol, I have." Sakura said.  
  
"Then shall we?" Eriol said standing up and holding his hand out to her.  
  
Sakura took his hand and they walked over to the pool with Syaoran and Tomoyo following.  
  
"Ready." Tomoyo said. "Go."  
  
Eriol and Sakura jumped into the pool and at the last lap Sakura speed in front of Eriol and he smiled and passed her seconds after and finished.  
  
"I thought that I would loose to you again." Sakura said.  
  
"You always use the same techniques Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well first of all I match up to the persons average speed and then at the end I speed past them." Sakura said. "Although Eriol always knows what I'm doing."  
  
Sakura and Eriol got out of the pool.  
  
"Well I'm going to get dressed now." Sakura said.  
  
"So am I." Eriol said.  
  
"Well we're going to swim for a while longer." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura and Eriol nodded their heads and they walked towards the changing rooms.  
  
Soon Syaoran and Tomoyo were back in the water again and Syaoran was helping Rika to swim.  
  
"Wouldn't this be a good time to have a little game?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the changing rooms.  
  
"Sure Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"Sakura, Eriol are you going to have a little game?" Nakuru asked as she walked up to them.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said.  
  
"Can I watch?" She asked.  
  
"Of course you can." Sakura said.  
  
Nakuru smiled as Eriol called oh his staff and she and Sakura watched from beside him.  
  
"Aren't you going to play?" Nakuru asked Sakura.  
  
"No, not really, I just feel like watching this time." Sakura said.  
  
"What are you going to do Eriol?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Just play around with the water as usual." Eriol said and his staff glowed and the waves in the pool started getting bigger and bigger.  
  
Touya and Yukito were helping everyone get out of the pool.  
  
"So who's left in the pool?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's just that girl." Sakura said looking at Rika who was still stuck in the pool.  
  
"Well then shall we keep her there." Eriol said and his staff glowed again and a whirlpool appeared in the middle of the pool.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen now." Nakuru said.  
  
And a few seconds later the Water maiden appeared and pulled Rita out of the pool.  
  
"I thought that that would happen." Sakura said.  
  
"Anyway." Eriol said as he called back his staff, "let's get back down there."  
  
Sakura, Nakuru and Eriol walked back down the stairs and caught up with their friends as they began to leave, "Are you going to continue swimming after that incident?" Eriol asked Rika.  
  
"Of course I am, that was just a little bit of bad luck getting stuck in the pool like that but it doesn't make me want to give up." Rika said.  
  
"That's good." Sakura said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol was looking out the window with Sakura beside him.  
  
"So are you up for a little skiing trip tomorrow, I'll do all of the magic and all you need to do is the stalling." Eriol said.  
  
"Not with the boy, please Eriol." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Star just this once, for me." Eriol said.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Maybe." Eriol said.  
  
"Only if you kiss me." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Ok you've convinced me." Sakura said. "But I don't have to do anything like kiss him do I?"  
  
"Of course not, I wouldn't let anyone else but me touch my star." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura sighed with relief. "That's good." She said.  
  
Eriol smiled "So do you think that you could help me pack our bags?"  
  
"Of course I can Eriol." Sakura smiled.  
  
"What's happening?" Spinel asked coming into the room.  
  
"We're packing our bags for tomorrow." Sakura said.  
  
"What are we going back to England already?" Spinel asked.  
  
"No Spinel. We're going skiing tomorrow." Sakura said.  
  
"Can I go?" Spinel asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Spinel but you can't." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh why not?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Because Spinel, you might get noticed, especially if Syaoran brings Kero." Sakura said.  
  
"It was only once." Spinel said.  
  
"But still Spinel. And besides you've got Nakuru to look after you." Eriol said.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Spinel said and he flew out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Syaoran's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"So are you going to help me pack my bags?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kero asked.  
  
"I'm going skiing." Syaoran said.  
  
"Whose cabin are you in?" Kero asked.  
  
"I'm with Tomoyo." Syaoran said.  
  
"So what are they having boys with girls?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Who's the Sakura going with?"  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
"Chiharu's going with Yamazaki, I don't know who Naoko is going with but I know that Rika's going with Terada sensei."  
  
"What she's going with the teacher?"  
  
"I know it's weird but we picked names out of a hat and there weren't that many boys going. Anyway this was for an assignment for drama and it's for in the future when you get married."  
  
"Well I bet that Sakura and Eriol are going to get the top scores for that class because they can actually live together."  
  
"And we don't get bunks Kero."  
  
"What, you have to sleep in the same bed as well, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
  
"Kero it's not funny, so are you going to help me pack or what?"  
  
"Ok, I'm helping you already." Kero said as he helped Syaoran fold some clothes and put them in his bag.  
  
"Anyway it's not that bad, it's only Tomoyo." Syaoran said.  
  
"And the girl that you like?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well it's only right that she goes with her boyfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
"But you're still jealous aren't you?" Kero asked.  
  
"No." Syaoran said.  
  
"That's what you think." Kero said.  
  
Syaoran's Dream  
  
Syaoran was in dark place.  
  
"Syaoran." A voice continuously called his name then his key appeared in front of him.  
  
"My key." He said.  
  
"Syaoran." The voice called again.  
  
"Key which conceals the power of the moon, reveal your true self before me. I, Syaoran, command you under contract, release." Syaoran said and the wand opened up. Then the Dream Card floated in front of him. "The Dream Card." He said then he lifted up his wand and he chanted something to make the card turn green and then the Card glowed and took him somewhere.  
  
"Huh, I'm flying over Tomodea." He said to himself.  
  
Then he noticed four shadows on the shrine.  
  
"What. Who are they?" Syaoran asked himself. Two of the figures were holding a staff each and one of them glowed red and the moon and the sun disappeared in blackness.  
  
"Huh what's happening?" Syaoran asked himself. Then he woke up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day At Eriols' House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura woke up late.  
  
"So you're awake now star?" Eriol asked her and she turned around to see him sitting on a chair beside her.  
  
"Yes I'm awake, I'm still tired from packing." Sakura said.  
  
"So how are we for the trip?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm ready." Sakura said, "I just need to get out of bed first."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, so where's Spinel?"  
  
"He's in the kitchen watching Nakuru cook."  
  
"I wish that he could come with us."  
  
"But like Kero he doesn't like being in a bag."  
  
"I know I hope that Nakuru doesn't get him drunk while we're gone."  
  
"It doesn't really matter, if she does get him drunk though she knows what to do to get him calmed down."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"So now shall we get out of bed or shall we continue chatting for a while longer?"  
  
"I think that we should get up so we won't be late for school."  
  
Eriol smiled and held his hand out to Sakura who took it and he helped her out of bed.  
  
Sakura quickly got dressed and they went straight to school.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol arrived early.  
  
"Oh no one's here yet." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then what do you want to do now then?" Eriol asked.  
  
"How about this?" Sakura asked and she threw here arms around Eriols neck and kissed him on the lips and he carefully slid his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.  
  
Then at that minute someone opened the door and a whole lot of girls were screaming and Sakura and Eriol broke the kiss to see Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko watching them with stars in their eyes.  
  
"Uh, hi guys." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Hi Sakura." The four girls said smiling.  
  
"Good morning ladies." Eriol said.  
  
"Good morning Eriol." The girls said.  
  
"So what are you two doing here so early?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Uh, well we woke up late and found that if we didn't hurry up then we would be really late then we rushed to school to find ourselves early." Sakura said.  
  
"Really?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes, really." Eriol said.  
  
"So are you guys ready for the trip?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura and Eriol nodded their heads.  
  
"Hey where's Syaoran?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"He's probably late." Tomoyo said.  
  
Then the door burst open and Syaoran steeped in.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, you're early." Tomoyo said surprised.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hello Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Syaoran said blushing.  
  
'Is he blushing?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
Eriol put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and he nodded.  
  
'So he is blushing, now there's going to be a problem with that.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"So Syaoran what skiing group are you in?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm in the beginners." Syaoran said. "And you five?"  
  
"I'm in intermediate with Yamazaki." Chiharu said.  
  
"I'm in intermediate as well." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm in beginners as well." Naoko said.  
  
"Me and Sakura are in expert." Eriol said.  
  
"So how many times have you two been skiing?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"About twenty times." Sakura said.  
  
The rest of the students entered the classroom and then the bell rang and Terada sensei entered the room.  
  
"Student's are you ready for the trip?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." All of the students chanted.  
  
"Well then shall we go to the bus now?" He asked and all of the students agreed and they made their way down to the buses.  
  
Eriol insisted that he held Sakura's bag and all of the girls sighed at how they were flirting with each other.  
  
"I wish I had a boyfriend like that." One of them said.  
  
"Yeah, smart, cute and polite. The perfect guy, to bad that there's only one on every school.  
  
"It would be so cool if my boyfriend acted like that around me." Another one of them said.  
  
But the boys were saying differently.  
  
"That guy is so lucky to be Sakuras' boyfriend." One of them said.  
  
"You don't even know the girl." Another one of the guys said.  
  
"But she's still pretty." Another one of the guys said.  
  
Sakura and Eriol smiled and they sat in their seats on the bus.  
  
"Eriol, why couldn't Spinel come?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because star someone would have sensed him." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol we're going to have a problem." Sakura said.  
  
"What is it star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"He was blushing when I looked at him, he likes me." Sakura said.  
  
"Well who wouldn't star, you're the perfect girl." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Eriol this is serious." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry star, if something happens then I'll step in for you ok." Eriol said.  
  
"Thank you Clow." She giggled.  
  
"What did you just call me star?" He asked.  
  
"I was just seeing how you would react." Sakura smiled.  
  
Syaoran was looking around for a seat.  
  
"Hey Syaoran why don't you sit on my seat." Sakura said.  
  
"But then where will you sit?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Here." Sakura said and she sat down on Eriol's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Syaoran said.  
  
"So how long is the trip?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Its about two hours long Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"That's so long." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the field." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura nodded and then rested her head on Eriols' chest and fell asleep while Eriol gently stroked her hair.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got To The Ski Field.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The bus stopped and Eriol gently shook Sakura and she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Sakura we're here." He said.  
  
"Already?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry you can sleep in the cabin and I'll unpack your stuff for you." Eriol said.  
  
"Don't worry I can do it." Sakura said as she got of Eriols lap and they got off the bus and walked into their cabins.  
  
"Star do you have enough energy to stand in a snow storm?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol smiled, "of course you do."  
  
A message came out of the speakers.  
  
"This is a reminder for all students, for drama you must make your own dinner. The money for the ingredients will be given to you this afternoon, no buying instant food."  
  
"That's nice, can I cook?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If you want to." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled, "so what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Why don't I let you decide for once." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh Eriol, you're so sweet, but today it's your choice because you let me sleep on your lap on the bus." Sakura said.  
  
"How about we have fried rice and omelette?" Eriol asked.  
  
"That's not fair you read my mind." Sakura said.  
  
"You said it was my choice." Eriol smiled.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Ok then."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Afternoon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol received their money.  
  
"Twenty dollars." Sakura said.  
  
"Well it's not like we're feeding a whole family." Eriol said.  
  
"So are you going to come with me to the shops?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If you want me to star." Eriol said.  
  
"I need someone to go with me, I don't want to go alone." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then if you want me to then I will." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura took his hand and they walked outside. Sakura shivered a bit.  
  
"Are you cold star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't think that this jacket's thick enough, but I'm ok." Sakura said.  
  
"Here." Eriol said and he put his jacket over her.  
  
"Eriol, aren't you cold?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, remember I used to be the most powerful magician in the whole world." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "no Eriol, you still are." She said.  
  
Eriol tapped Sakura on the nose, "that's where you're wrong star, you're magic is at the same level as mine."  
  
"It is, then how come you can beat me at everything?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's because star, I have more experience then you." Eriol said.  
  
"Why do you always have to be right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because that's the way I am." Eriol said.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Eriol." Tomoyo called out.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
  
"Are you going to the shops?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura and Eriol nodded their heads.  
  
"Can I go with you?" She asked.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"He's unpacking the bags." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So who's cooking?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am." Tomoyo said. "What about you two?"  
  
"I am." Sakura said.  
  
"She insisted." Eriol said.  
  
"And since he let me cook I let him choose what to eat for dinner." Sakura said.  
  
"You two act just like a married couple." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura and Eriol stared at each other and smiled.  
  
"We always act like that though." Sakura said.  
  
"You know if you two were actually married you would make such a kawaii couple." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So what are you making for dinner?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to make noodles." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm making fried rice with omelette." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then ladies shall we go?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and they walked down the street to the shops.  
  
"So Sakura, what do you think would be good to put in noodles?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well if you asked me I think that you can put anything that looks good in it but then again I always do that because even if it is bad Eriol always says that it's good." Sakura said. 'But then again he does always use his magic to make it taste better.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Sakura I've got the ingredients that we need." Eriol said.  
  
"How much does all of that cost?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol looked at the prices. "It's nine dollars and ninety seven cents." He said.  
  
"Wow Eriol, you're pretty good at maths." Tomoyo said.  
  
"He's good at everything." Sakura said.  
  
"What about net ball?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He beat me twelve times in a row." Sakura said.  
  
"Is there anything he's not good at?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Let's see." Sakura searched through her mind. "No there's nothing, even if you did an I.Q. test on him he'd get the highest score in the world."  
  
"He must be really smart then." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah he is." Sakura said, 'considering he's the reincarnation of the most perfect guy in the world.' She added in her head.  
  
"Tomoyo are you done shopping yet?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Nearly, do you know where the sauces are?" She asked.  
  
"They're in that isle down there." Eriol said pointing to an isle at the far end.  
  
"Oh well I'll be back in a minute then, why don't you guys just pay for your ingredients while you wait for me?" She asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"So what were you two talking about?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Mainly about you." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, and what about me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well you always say that my cooking is nice even though sometimes I make it quite bad and you're one of the most smartest guys in the whole world and you're really great at every single sport in the whole world." Sakura said.  
  
"Well that's considering I use to be the most powerful magician in the world, and I have the memory of hundreds of years back and I always make your food taste better with magic." Eriol said.  
  
"That was exactly what I was thinking when we were talking." Sakura said.  
  
"I thought so." Eriol said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got Back To Their Cabins.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Let's see, we've unpacked and finished cleaning up, now all that's left is dinner." Sakura said sitting on the bed and rummaging through a bag.  
  
"So do you still want to cook dinner or do you want me to cook?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'll cook." Sakura said and she got off the bed and took the ingredients out of the bag on the table.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Eriol got off the bed.  
  
"I'll get it." He said and he opened the door to find Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki standing in front of him. "Hello minna." Eriol said politely.  
  
"Hello Eriol." They all said in unison.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen cooking." Eriol said.  
  
"She can cook, she can swim, she can do anything, is there anything she can't do?" Chiharu asked.  
  
Sakura walked up to Eriol. "The only thing I can't do is beat Eriol." She said.  
  
"That's partially true." Eriol said.  
  
"Well we just came to tell you that we're going to be in the main lodge tonight telling stories and you can come if you like." Naoko said.  
  
"Ok then we might come." Eriol said.  
  
"It would be nice if you could." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura and Eriol smiled and nodded their heads. "Well then we'll see you two later." Yamazaki said and they left.  
  
"I don't really like staying up late." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, we won't be up that late." Eriol said.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I thought that you were going to cook." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sakura said.  
  
"Do you want any help?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, I just need you two unpack the rest of the bags." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok." Eriol said.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what my little Spinel Sun is doing right now." Sakura said.  
  
"Star, you're always thinking about Spinel Sun." Eriol said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Eriol's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Spinel sighed and laid himself on the couch.  
  
"I'm so tired." He said to himself, "it's good that Nakuru isn't here, if she was she would try to make me drunk. Where's Sakura when you need her, or Eriol."  
  
He floated out of the room into the hall and onto one of the lamps. "I think I'm going to stay up here for a while, Nakuru's going to come back soon and I can't stand her any longer."  
  
The door opened and Nakuru walked in.  
  
"Suppi, where are you, I've got sweets." Nakuru said.  
  
'You have to find me first before you try to get me drunk.' Spinel thought.  
  
"Come on Suppi, where are you." Nakuru asked. "I promise not to bug you if you just come out."  
  
Spinel just sat on the lamp and watched as Nakuru looked through all of the pots but he didn't notice when his tail moved into Nakuru's view.  
  
"Suppi I can see your tail." Nakuru smiled.  
  
"Oh damn." Spinel said.  
  
"Come down." Nakuru said.  
  
"No." Spinel said.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll do anything you want if you just come down."  
  
"You said that you wouldn't bother me if I just came out."  
  
"And came down. Oh come on Suppi."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me come up there and get you."  
  
"I'm still not going down there."  
  
"Fine." Nakuru said and she changed into Ruby Moon and flew up and grabbed Spinel by the tail before he could fly away.  
  
"Let me go." Spinel shouted and he shot a purple beam at her.  
  
"Oh come on Suppi it's only a sweet it's not going to hurt you." Ruby Moon said blocking the beam.  
  
"I said let me go Ruby Moon." Spinel said changing into his true form and firing an even larger beam at her.  
  
"Suppi just eat one, come on, I've never seen you drunk." Ruby Moon said.  
  
"No Ruby Moon." Spinel said.  
  
"Just open your mouth."  
  
"N…" Spinel was about to say when Ruby tossed a piece of chocolate in his mouth and he swallowed it. She smiled as Spinels face turned red and then he changed into his false form and started darting around the room.  
  
"Now this is what I call fun." She smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Back At The Ski Field.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki were in the main lodge.  
  
"That was such a nice dinner." Sakura sighed in contentment.  
  
"You're still a good cook even though Nakuru is always cooking now." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Sometimes I amaze myself." Sakura smiled.  
  
"So how was you guy's dinner?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ours was great." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yamazaki burnt ours." Chiharu said.  
  
"I brunt ours as well." Naoko sighed.  
  
"So who's going to tell their story first?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"I thought you wanted to." Chiharu said.  
  
"No, it's just that I don't know any scary stories." Yamazaki said.  
  
"So then who's going to start?" Naoko asked.  
  
"I will." Sakura said.  
  
Every one turned their attention to Sakura.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a girl. She went to school just like us and her class went on a skiing trip just like us but on their first lesson it started snowing and soon the girl wanted to go up to the top of the mountain before going back inside. But soon it turned into a snowstorm and when the girl got back she couldn't find a way back to the cabin. Then she saw a distant figure of a lady, it move closer and closer until she finally saw that it was a lady with long white hair and silver eyes. Then as the lady stepped towards the girl she blacked out. In the morning when the storm stopped the girls friends started looking for her and when they found her she was dead and that strange thing of all, the only thing frozen was her heart." When Sakura finished the story Tomoyo, Chiharu and Syaoran were on the edge of their seats.  
  
"Wow what a cool story." Naoko said, "where did you get a story like that from?"  
  
"Actually I just made it up." Sakura said.  
  
"Well after that story I'm getting really tired." Eriol said.  
  
"You make it sound like it was just a bedtime story." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you coming?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said and she stood up and followed Eriol outside. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked when they couldn't be heard inside.  
  
"Well first of all we need to convince Syaoran to go up to the mountain with you." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Eriol, do I have to?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura remember what I told you before." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok, I know, but what if he does something to me while we're up there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it, no one touches my star but me." Eriol said while he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her gently on the head.  
  
"You promise Eriol, because if he does make a move on me I'm going to have to do something about it and it might blow your cover." Sakura said.  
  
"I promise." Eriol said.  
  
"Well I'm going to have to believe you since you promised but I'm warning you, Clow Reed wasn't always this perfect." Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"When he made Kero, that was a big mistake." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol lifted her up in his arms then said. "That wasn't very nice was it?"  
  
"Eriol, put me down." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Say you're sorry first." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok, Gomenasai." Sakura said.  
  
"That's better." He said. Then he put Sakura back on the ground.  
  
"But I still think that Kero was a big mistake." Sakura said.  
  
"What did you say." Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh no you're not." Sakura said and she ran away from Eriol.  
  
"Come back here." Eriol said playfully as he chased Sakura around the lodges.  
  
Yay I've finished another chapter.  
  
And thank's to all of the peoples who reviewed my story. 


	3. The mountain, The Move in, and the movie...

To all my reviewers.  
  
Lord Cirenmas ()- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tamelywild- I know Eriol's to nice but I can't help it, I get to carried away when I start writing this kinda stuff.  
  
Green Mystress- wow, that's the longest review I've had so far. There's something else I wanna say about this but I'll tell ya l8er.  
  
Ok here's chapter 3 of Cardcaptor Syaoran.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS k. (I nearly forgot 2 put this in.)  
  
Carrying on from the night that Sakura told that story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Later On That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura woke up to find Eriol still sleeping.  
  
"Sleep well my reincarnation of Clow Reed." Sakura whispered in his ear before she walked outside. Then she walked into the lodge where the fire from earlier on that night was still burning.  
  
"This is kind of like Eriol's house, there's always a fire burning." She said.  
  
"So you couldn't sleep either?" Someone asked from behind her and she turned around to see Syaoran standing behind her.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't see you behind me." Sakura said a bit shocked.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" Syaoran asked concerned.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, well not that much anyway." She said.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.  
  
"Like you just said before, I couldn't sleep. And besides I didn't want to wake up Eriol just for him to comfort me or watch me until I fell asleep."  
  
"What is there something bothering you?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking about something that happened today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing that you could understand."  
  
"Well with the weird stuff that's happened over the years there's nothing that I could understand."  
  
"Don't worry, it's just something that I have to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll find out really soon." Sakura said and she walked out of the lodge and back to the cabin.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In The Morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura woke up to find Eriol looking out the window.  
  
"Star, where did you go last night?" He asked.  
  
"I went into the lodge, I couldn't sleep and then Syaoran went in then we talked for a while and then I left." Sakura said.  
  
"Good, you know I was worried about you." Eriol said.  
  
"Gomenasai Eriol it's just that you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Sakura said.  
  
"I know, so are you ready to go skiing?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then shall we wait for you to get changed and then I'll escort you as usual."  
  
"Of course." Sakura said getting out of bed and giving Eriol a quick hug and a kiss then going into one of her draws to find some clothes to wear for skiing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
On The Ski Field.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol speed down the hill dodging all of the trees when they stopped in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
  
"Hello Sakura. Hey you guys are great at skiing" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Uh, thanks… I think." Sakura said.  
  
"So where's Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"He went up the hill but he hasn't come back down yet." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Look out." One of the other students said when Syaoran appeared and speed towards a tree.  
  
"SYAORAN LOOK OUT!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"He can't stop." Sakura said watching Syaoran speed past them.  
  
Eriol sped down past Syaoran and stopped right in front of him and Syaorans' skis collided with his and Syaoran fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his head then he said. "Yeah, I'm alright." Eriol offered his hand but Syaoran stubbornly refused.  
  
"Syaoran are you ok?" Sakura asked skiing towards them.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok." He said.  
  
Then Sakura stopped in front of Eriol and checked his face.  
  
"Are you ok Eriol?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Of course I'm ok Sakura, don't worry about me." He said happily.  
  
Sakura sighed with relief. "That's good, you're ok." She said. Then she changed the tone of her voice. "Don't you ever do that again Eriol Hiiragizawa, do you know how worried I was when I saw you nearly get hit. It was even worse when Spinel got drunk and he knocked about two lamps over and he nearly cut himself with all of that glass all over the place and…"  
  
Sakura was cut off by Eriol placing his lips on hers. When they broke apart Eriol said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry and I won't do it again ok."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Ok I'll forgive you, this time."  
  
Eriol sighed with relief and Sakura cupped his face in her hand and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I wasn't that worried. But I needed something to get you to kiss me." Then she moved away from him and giggled. Then she went to where Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki were.  
  
"Why you little… Sakura get back here." Eriol said following her.  
  
"Hey wait for us." Tomoyo said chasing after him.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, wait for me." Syaoran said.  
  
When Eriol got to Sakura he stepped on the switch on the back of her skis and when they came off he lifted her off the ground then kissed her on the head.  
  
"You naughty little star." He said. "And you were meant to be sweet and innocent."  
  
"And who said that I had to be that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well isn't that what a star is?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Maybe, and could you put me down please, I promise not to make Spinel Sun drunk again." Sakura said.  
  
"Didn't you say that last time?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ok then if I say that I'm sorry again then I get to sleep in your room." Sakura said.  
  
"For how long?" Eriol asked.  
  
"For as long as I like." Sakura said.  
  
"Hmm, well then fine." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok, Gomenasai Eriol for bribing you with words of annoyance. Now can you put me down?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Now say that you love me." Eriol smiled.  
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled, "I love Clow Reed." She said.  
  
"Ok then that's close enough." Eriol said and he put her down.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran finally caught up with the two.  
  
"Man you two can really ski fast." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So where are the others?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"They're over there." Sakura said pointing to the group about a kilometre away from them. "I was getting there before Eriol stepped on my skis and stopped me."  
  
"Well Sakura you did deserve it." Eriol smiled.  
  
"And you deserve to have a leash put on you." Sakura joked.  
  
"Such harsh words coming from one so beautiful as you." Eriol said sounding hurt.  
  
Sakura giggled and put her skis back on.  
  
"Well then should we get to the rest of the group?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go." Tomoyo said and they hurried over to their friends.  
  
"Hey." Chiharu said.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you and Eriol are pretty good at skiing. We saw you speeding down the hill like pro's" Naoko said.  
  
Eriol smiled and Sakura blushed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that we were that good." Sakura said.  
  
"Talking about skiing." Yamazaki started. "Did you know that in the olden days they used traditional sandals to ski?"  
  
"Really but wouldn't the wooden part at the bottom get in the way?" Naoko asked.  
  
"No, in the olden days they didn't have the wooden piece in at the bottom, aren't I right Eriol?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Yes, even though in now days those shoes have changed." Eriol said.  
  
"So they used the traditional sandals to ski in the olden days?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No you're wrong." Eriol and Yamazaki said in unison.  
  
"They used to always wear them." Eriol started.  
  
"In every season." Yamazaki added.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Eriol darling, stop lying, it doesn't suit you." She said.  
  
"What, they were lying?" Tomoyo and Naoko asked.  
  
"Of course they were lying, did you actually believe them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh, I knew that they were lying all along." Syaoran said.  
  
"Now Eriol, I know it's fun to lie but please don't do it, it really isn't like you." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok Sakura, but that's only because you told me to stop." Eriol sighed.  
  
"She really does sound like Chiharu." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Do you want to fight about it?" Sakura asked challengingly.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to beat me." Yamazaki smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." Eriol said. "That's one of only things I can't beat her at."  
  
"What fighting?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Fighting is my second best thing I'm good at."  
  
"What's you're first?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's skiing." Eriol said.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said. "Eriol can I talk to you privately for a while?"  
  
"Of course you can." Eriol said and they skied over to a corner. "What is it star?" He asked when they couldn't be heard by anyone else.  
  
"Eriol I told you not to lie." Sakura sighed.  
  
"I know." Eriol said, "but you need to tell them something. I couldn't just let you say that the thing you're best at is magic."  
  
"I know, but remember not to get to into your lies, you might start to believe them yourself." Sakura said.  
  
"My little star, how would I be so careless as to fall for my own lies?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura hugged Eriol. "You're so sweet my reincarnation of Clow Reed. Why did you have to be so nice?" She asked.  
  
"Only for you star." He said.  
  
Sakura let go of Eriol and smiled. "I'm going to go to see the others. Are you coming?" She asked.  
  
"I think that I'm going to make it snow. Why don't you go up the mountain?" He asked.  
  
Sakura smiled evilly. "If that is what you want, but remember what you promised." She said.  
  
"I remember. Be careful." He said and he gently kissed her on the head and she went over to the others.  
  
When she got to them it started to snow. "Hey Syaoran, do you want to come with me up the mountain?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, are you sure you want me to come up with you, what about Eriol?" He asked.  
  
"He went back to the cabin and besides he won't mind." Sakura said.  
  
"Well ok." Syaoran said and they went up to the top of the mountain on the gondola.  
  
'Maybe this would be a good time to tell her.' He thought as they went up.  
  
'Eriol better do something soon, he looks like he's about to make a move on me.' Sakura thought.  
  
The wind blew faster and it snowed even harder but Sakura hardly felt it against her.  
  
'That Eriol, always protecting me.' She thought.  
  
"Sakura it's starting to snow pretty bad, why don't we get off now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and they jumped off the gondola and landed on the snow.  
  
"Lets go." Sakura said and they skied down the hill and at the bottom they were meet by Eriol.  
  
"Sakura are you two ok, I went looking for you and then when I got back to the lodge the doors wouldn't open and then when I looked inside you weren't in there." He said.  
  
"We're ok." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hey Sakura, look." Syaoran said pointing to the snow that started falling.  
  
"It's a…" Sakura started.  
  
"It's an avalanche." Eriol interrupted her.  
  
"If we don't stop it it's going to cover the whole area." Sakura said.  
  
'I could use the Cards but not with them here. I could use the sleep Card and Eriol would probably get killed. That would be a good idea. But what about Sakura… I've got it.' Syaoran thought. "Hey you two wait here for me, I'll be back in a minute." Syaoran said and he walked behind the building.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, where are you going?" Sakura asked. Then Eriol put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, he's going to use the Cards." Eriol said.  
  
"Did you hear his thoughts, he was thinking about killing you." Sakura said angrily.  
  
"He couldn't kill me." Eriol laughed.  
  
"I know he couldn't, who could kill such a sweet person like you?" Sakura said sweetly.  
  
The snow froze and Sakura looked around.  
  
"Time Card." She said.  
  
"Yes well time to make the snow stop, Syaorans' probably fainted already." Eriol said and time started flowing normally again and Eriol made the snow stop.  
  
"You know if we were really mean we could just leave him in the snow and let him die." Sakura said.  
  
"Now star, don't be mean." Eriol said, "remember I stopped Syaoran from making a move on you."  
  
"But remember my sweet reincarnation of Clow Reed, you put me in that position in the first place." Sakura said.  
  
"You know what star, you're absolutely right. How can I make it up to you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Don't let Syaoran win in the final battle." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sorry star but I can't do that." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh well then let's go and get Syaoran before he does die from the cold." Sakura said and they walked over to where Syaoran was lying on the ground.  
  
"I wonder how long he's been like that." Sakura said as Eriol picked him up.  
  
"About a minute since we were talking for about that long." Eriol said.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually helping this child." Sakura said.  
  
"Now star, don't be mean." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Oh Eriol."  
  
When they got back to the cabin Syaoran was already walking by himself, with a little help from Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, are you three ok?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah we're ok." Sakura said.  
  
Then Syaoran fainted and Sakura quickly caught him and Tomoyo went over to help her.  
  
"He's a bit tired from the way over here, why don't you take him to his cabin and let him rest." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and Yamazaki helped her take him to the cabin.  
  
When they got there Tomoyo stayed by his side while Yamazaki went back to his cabin.  
  
"Syaoran, I should have gone up there and helped you." Tomoyo said. "I should have been there."  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo." He said.  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What, what happened?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"When you got back from on top of the mountain you fainted." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I was using the Time Card and then I blacked out." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, you know that the Time Card uses a lot of your energy." Tomoyo said.  
  
"But there was an avalanche." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Well you're alright now aren't you Syaoran?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok." Syaoran said.  
  
'That's a relief I don't know what I would do without you, even though you don't know it yet Syaoran." Tomoyo thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura woke up earlier then usual but found that Eriol was already awake.  
  
"Why is it that no matter how early I get up you're always awake before me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because star, no matter how hard you try I will always be awake before you." Eriol smiled.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Star, don't you remember, you're going to see Spinel Sun today." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sakura said happily. "We're going home today."  
  
"Star, do you want to pack or do you want me to?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'll pack your bags and you pack mine." Sakura said.  
  
"Why is that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I've got to find out what you actually put in your bags sometime." Sakura said.  
  
"My dear little star, you are very silly sometimes." Eriol smiled and Sakura got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got Home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Spinel Sun, Nakuru Akizuki, were home." Sakura said.  
  
"SAKURA, don't you ever leave me at home with that girl again." Spinel said hugging Sakura's leg.  
  
"Why, what did she do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She got me drunk." Spinel said.  
  
"Well Spinel, it's not like you haven't been drunk before." Sakura said.  
  
"But she got me drunk about five times a day." Spinel whined.  
  
"You know Spinel Sun you're starting to sound like Keroberos." Eriol said.  
  
"I do not sound like that lame excuse for a guardian." Spinel said.  
  
"You know what, since I left you here with Nakuru, you can either have my room or Nakuru's room." Sakura said.  
  
"But then Sakura if I choose your room then where are you going to sleep?" Spinel asked.  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol and he smiled sweetly and then she looked back at Spinel.  
  
"YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH MASTER?" Spinel shouted.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?" Nakuru asked poking her head into the room.  
  
"Uh, Spinel not so loud, and yes I am moving in with Eriol." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Wow, cool, uh but does that mean that we have to help you move your stuff?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"And Spinels." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh." Nakuru whined.  
  
"So how about this." Sakura said. "Since I'm moving in to Eriol's room Nakuru either you or Spinel can have my room."  
  
"But Sakura didn't you just say that I could have your room?" Spinel asked.  
  
"You know what Spinel. I think this time since I continuously got you drunk I'll be nice to you for once and I'll let you choose." Nakuru said nicely.  
  
"Wow, first time, I should have recorded that." Spinel said. "But anyway I'm going for Sakura's room."  
  
"Good then we don't have to move my stuff as well." Nakuru sighed.  
  
"So then shall we start moving?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura, Nakuru and Spinel nodded and they went to work.  
  
"So Sakura, what did you do at camp?" Spinel asked as he helped Sakura unpack her things.  
  
"Well we skied." Sakura said.  
  
"Did you do anything else?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Well we did have a little fun in the snow with Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Eriol caused a little avalanche."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Well of course Syaoran used the Time Card and then fainted."  
  
"Did you leave him in the snow?"  
  
"No Eriol didn't let me." Sakura sighed.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol and Nakuru were in Eriols' room unpacking Sakura's stuff.  
  
"So Eriol, what did you and Sakura do at camp?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Not what you are thinking." Eriol said.  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"We had a little fun with Syaoran and a avalanche."  
  
"And when did you get the idea of letting Sakura move in with you?"  
  
"Actually I was lying a lot and then she made me pay for it."  
  
"Well that's what you get for having a star as your girlfriend."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"So are you going to marry her and then have a…" Nakuru was cut off when Eriol waved his hand and her voice stopped.  
  
"No I'm not, we'll not right now." Eriol said.  
  
"You're not going to what?" Sakura asked coming into the room with Spinel floating behind her.  
  
"Nothing star." Eriol said.  
  
Nakuru tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong with Nakuru?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Lets just say that she's at a loss for words." Eriol smiled.  
  
"My dear reincarnation of Clow Reed, you are very naughty." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I know that I am star." Eriol smiled.  
  
Sakura looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh, I need to go out, Tomoyo wanted to see me about something." She said.  
  
"I thought that you didn't like her star." Eriol said.  
  
"It's not her that I don't like, it's that boy that I don't like." Sakura said walking out the door.  
  
"Call me if you need anything." Eriol said.  
  
"I will." Sakura said and she closed the door behind her.  
  
Nakuru once again tried to say something but still nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
"Ok you can speak now." Eriol said once again waving his hand.  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Well in a few years time." He said.  
  
"Do you think that she's going to agree?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Spinel asked confused.  
  
"Eriol's going to propose to Sakura." Nakuru said happily.  
  
"Don't you think that this is a bit to fast master?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Spinel Sun, who said that I was going to do it now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh." Spinel said.  
  
"Eriol, do you think that she's going to say yes?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"She's a star, they're unpredictable. Even Clow Reed had trouble figuring her out." Eriol said.  
  
"So you don't know what she's going to say?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"But then again the answer to that question is probably no. Because I know that she loves me and of course her answer is going to be yes." Eriol smiled.  
  
"I thought so." Nakuru smiled. (This has nothing to do with the rest of the story I just felt like putting this there.)  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day After School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Nakuru was jumping around the place.  
  
"Why so active today?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm making a movie today." Nakuru said happily. Then she turned to Sakura. "Oh and I nearly forgot. Sakura can you be in it, please, for me, your little Ruby Moon, please."  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol and he nodded his head.  
  
"Oh ok Nakuru, but not because you're my little Ruby Moon." Sakura said.  
  
"Yay." Nakuru said unsure weather to be happy or not.  
  
"And Eriol, can you be in it to?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Ok." Eriol said.  
  
"GREAT!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
"So what's the movie about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well you and Eriol are going to be the main characters." Nakuru said.  
  
"WHAT!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, remember it's only a movie. It's not like me and everyone else dying on you." Eriol said.  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind Syaoran and Yamazaki because of his influence on you, but my little Spinel Sun, Nakuru and you, well I just couldn't bare that." Sakura said.  
  
"Anyway." Nakuru changed the subject, "your big brother." She pointed to Sakura, "who is going to be Touya doesn't want you and Eriol seeing each other."  
  
"What not him, please, not Syaoran's brother." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"It's not that bad, you've only got three scenes with just him and all of the rest of those scenes with him you're going to be with Eriol." Nakuru said.  
  
"Well keep on going." Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"Well since this is going to be a love story and it has to be a bit mean to you two well Yukito which will be Eriol's brother has the same thoughts as Touya since they've had a family feud you and Eriol are separated. But since it's just your brothers knowing about this relationship soon they have a final battle then you two put your lives in the middle of everything then when their families figure out how wrong they were to have that fight the feud ends and you live happily ever after." Nakuru finally finished the story.  
  
"So it's a bit like Romeo and Juliet without the death scene at the end right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well sort of." Nakuru smiled. "But…"  
  
"But you don't have a house to film it in right?" Eriol asked.  
  
Nakuru nodded.  
  
"Then why don't you just use this house?" Eriol asked.  
  
"But we need two houses." Nakuru said.  
  
"You could always use my other mansion." Eriol said.  
  
"I never knew you had another mansion." Nakuru said.  
  
"Neither did I." Spinel said.  
  
"I knew." Sakura said.  
  
"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know." Eriol smiled.  
  
"We know." Sakura sighed.  
  
"You keep to many things secret." Nakuru said.  
  
"No I don't, it's just that you never ask." Eriol said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol got to school early.  
  
"You two are pretty early as usual." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"We're always on time aren't we Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura said in unison.  
  
"You're early today." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know." Syaoran said.  
  
"So what's up?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Wait a minute." Sakura said, "Let me guess your brother's doing a movie tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"He's playing my older brother." Sakura said.  
  
"You're the main character?" Syaoran asked, "then who's the other…?"  
  
"Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"It's because Nakuru's the director." Eriol added.  
  
"Wow, Sakura, you're going to be in a movie, won't that be great. Can I come watch?" Tomoyo asked with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Of course you can." Sakura said.  
  
"Can I come to?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"So where is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's at our house." Eriol said.  
  
"More like houses." Sakura smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well since we needed to film in a house we're using the mansion that we're living in and Eriol's other mansion." Sakura said.  
  
"How many houses do you have?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well I've got three in England and two here." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol you must be really rich. What do you do for a job?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Actually it's my parents jobs they own about twenty businesses and work in two other businesses." Eriol said.  
  
"They must get really tired from all of their work." Syaoran said.  
  
"Actually no they don't." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, my parents help them with all of their work." Sakura said.  
  
"Your parents must be really generous." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh yes they are." Sakura smiled.  
  
Terada sensei walked into the room and class started.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Lunchtime.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol and Sakura said that they wanted to be alone for the whole of lunchtime.  
  
"You know what." Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You lied again, you're not really rich because of your families business although they do own so many companies." Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You're rich because a) you don't need to pay for the bills because you don't have television and you don't use any electricity in your houses what's so ever and b) you own three of those companies because you family gave them to you." Sakura said.  
  
"You know what star, you're right. But then again how could I disagree with you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"That's easy." Sakura said, "just say, Sakura Kinomoto you're wrong."  
  
"It's harder then you think." Eriol said.  
  
"Saying no to me was always hard for you, ever since we meet." Sakura said.  
  
"I know." Eriol smiled.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"Yes star." Eriol said.  
  
"I've been wondering, ever since I came here you've never said no to me or said that I was wrong, why is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Instead of saying no, you just say I'm sorry but I can't do that." Sakura said.  
  
"It was hard for me before this life and it still is." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
End of flashback  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Now, what's my little star smiling about this time?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Just remembering something that we talked about when we were seven." Sakura said.  
  
"You mean that little conversation about me unable to say no to you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well then shall we go over our lines?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure." Sakura said and she pulled out a book from her pocket.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the streets to Eriols' house.  
  
"So Sakura, Eriol what are you're names in the movie?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well Sakura's name is Star and my name is Dark." Eriol said.  
  
"Those are cool names." Tomoyo said. (Actually I think they're really weird.)  
  
"I know, Nakuru thought of them." Sakura said.  
  
"So have you started anything yet?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well mostly everything but we just need to do the last scene." Eriol said.  
  
"What's the last scene?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol smiled, "you'll see."  
  
They arrived at Eriol's house and Nakuru greeted them.  
  
"ERIOL!" She shouted happily.  
  
"Nakuru, remember me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"SAKURA!" Nakuru shouted as she hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Uh, Nakuru…I…can't…breathe." Sakura choked.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sakura." Nakuru smiled.  
  
"Where's Spinel?" Sakura whispered in Nakuru's ear.  
  
"He's in 'his' room." Nakuru said.  
  
Sakura smiled and turned to Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.  
  
"Excuse me I need to go and get something." She said.  
  
Eriol smiled. 'She always has to say hello to Spinel Sun.'  
  
Sakura ran into the house and opened the door to her old room.  
  
"Spinel Sun, are you in here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm here Sakura." Spinels voice came quietly from the bed.  
  
She walked towards the bed and saw Spinel gently curled up on top of the pillow.  
  
"Spinel, don't you want to say hello to me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Spinel stood up and Sakura sat on the bed and Spinel changed into his true form and rubbed his head against hers.  
  
"Now that's the little Spinel Sun we all know and love." Sakura smiled.  
  
"What's happening today?" Spinel asked changing back into his false form.  
  
"Well Spinel I want you to be careful and not confront any of the other people here ok." Sakura said.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Spinel asked.  
  
"No Spinel I just wanted to say hello." Sakura smiled, "just watch for other people if they come into this room."  
  
"Ok Sakura." Spinel said, "I'll hide in one of the lamps."  
  
"If that is what you want to do." Sakura smiled and she left the room.  
  
"Sakura, where did you go?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh I just needed to do something." Sakura said.  
  
"Well anyway Nakuru told me to give you this outfit to wear." Tomoyo said handing Sakura a pink outfit.  
  
"Arigato (I think I spelt this wrong.) Tomoyo." Sakura said and she walked down the hall to Eriol's room and found Eriol already wearing a black outfit.  
  
"It suits you." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Arigato star." Eriol smiled.  
  
"So do you need to get dressed?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then I'll be outside if you need me." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura nodded and Eriol walked out of the room. A minute later Sakura called Eriol's name.  
  
"Yes star?" Eriol asked through the door.  
  
"Can you come in I need you to do something for me." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you dressed?" Eriol asked.  
  
"… … …Maybe." Sakura said.  
  
"SAKURA!" Eriol shouted out.  
  
"Ok I am." Sakura said and Eriol opened the door.  
  
"What is it star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I can't do up my zip." Sakura said and Eriol helped her zip it up from behind.  
  
"Is that it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"SAKURA, ERIOL, WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Nakuru's voice shouted through the halls.  
  
"I think that Nakuru needs us." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled then nodded and they walked out of the room.  
  
"What were you two doing in there?" Nakuru asked when they came out.  
  
"I was helping Sakura do up her zip." Eriol said.  
  
"Uh, I thought so, I told you that nothing interesting ever happens." Nakuru said.  
  
"Now Nakuru remember what I told you before." Eriol said.  
  
"I know, that's Spinels job not yours." Nakuru said.  
  
"SAKURA!" Spinel flew towards them in his false form.  
  
"Spinel, what do you think that you're doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"There was a guy and he was dusting and he hit me with a broom and then I had to get rid of my wings and jump off the lamp and pretend that I was a cat." Spinel said.  
  
Sakura giggled, "you can do that?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I can see." Spinels wings disappeared and he started meowing like a cat.  
  
"OH SUPPI THAT'S SO KAWAII!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
"What do you call me?" Spinel asked making his wings reappear.  
  
"Well she is right, you do look kawaii like that." Sakura smiled.  
  
"She just called me Suppi." Spinel said angrily.  
  
"Well deal about that later." Sakura said, "we don't want people to see you two fighting in your true forms.  
  
"Fine." Spinel said smugly, "but I'm staying with you."  
  
Sakura sighed, "ok Spinel, just don't say anything."  
  
"I won't." Spinel said.  
  
Sakura smiled and walked outside to where Syaoran and Tomoyo were waiting for them.  
  
Spinel started to meow and rubbed his head against Sakura's leg.  
  
"Oh what a kawaii cat." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura gently bent over and Spinel gracefully jumped into her arms.  
  
Syaoran was about to pet him before he started hissing at him.  
  
"Woah." Syaoran took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura said, "Spinel doesn't like other people but me, Eriol and sometimes Nakuru pet him."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo said.  
  
'Hey how come this cat has an aura?' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Sakura excused herself and walked back into the house, "Spinel, hide your aura, he can sense you."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know he was that smart." Spinel said.  
  
Sakura giggled and Spinel smiled at her. She then walked back outside to where Eriol and Nakuru were talking.  
  
"Nakuru is the equipment ready yet?" She asked.  
  
"Nearly." Nakuru said.  
  
"So where's Touya and Yukito?" Eriol asked.  
  
"They're inside my room getting changed." Nakuru said.  
  
Eriol smiled then nodded his head and then Touya and Yukito walked out.  
  
"Isn't that Yue?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
  
"Spinel, please don't talk." Eriol said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot." Spinel said then he started meowing again and then he rubbed his head against Sakura's chest.  
  
"Affectionate little disgusting creature." Nakuru said waving her hand in front of Spinels face and he bit her finger hard and smiled. "Ouch…Suppi."  
  
Sakura giggled and put Spinel down on the ground.  
  
"Now why don't you go back into your room before Nakuru tries to step on you." She said and Spinel hurried back into the house.  
  
"Nakuru the equipment is ready." On of the student's said.  
  
"Great." Nakuru said and she turned to Eriol and Sakura. "Do you two remember your lines?" She asked.  
  
"Better then we know each other." Sakura smiled.  
  
Nakuru smiled as the cameras got in place and Sakura and Eriol were in the middle of a crowed each facing their families.  
  
"And action." Nakuru said and the cameras started rolling.  
  
"Stop." Sakura said.  
  
"This isn't right." Eriol added.  
  
"What do you mean?" One of the other actors asked.  
  
"Father, what you're doing is wrong." Sakura said. "This feud is pointless."  
  
"What do you mean by pointless, they took our land." He said.  
  
"You're land, it was ours in the first place." The actor for Eriol's side said.  
  
"See what I mean, it's pointless, you never even reasoned with them." Sakura said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Nonsense, now Star, move out of the way." Touya said.  
  
"You too Dark, move." Yukito said.  
  
"NO!" They both shouted at the same time.  
  
The family's horses took a step back each.  
  
"MOVE!" They all shouted.  
  
"Choose." Sakura said, "your feud or our lives."  
  
"If you want to fight that badly then go through us." Eriol added.  
  
Touya and Yukito stepped out from both of the crowds.  
  
"Star, I told you to stay away from him." Touya said.  
  
"You said that if I truly loved someone I would stay by there side so that's what I'm doing, if you were truly my brother you would understand." Sakura said.  
  
"What." He said shocked and his horse took two steps back.  
  
"Is this true Dark?" One of the other actors asked.  
  
Eriol nodded his head.  
  
"Star and I meet when we were walking along the borders. We meet, we talked, then we fell in love." He said.  
  
"Impossible, Star, how could you fall for one of them?" One of the actors said.  
  
"BE QUIET!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes. Then she and Eriol each pulled out a fake knife and put it to their hearts.  
  
"Take one more step and we'll kill ourselves." Eriol said.  
  
The families looked taken aback.  
  
"You wouldn't dare to Star." Touya said.  
  
"My love for life may be strong." Sakura said, " but my love for Dark is stronger, and I'll do anything to be with him."  
  
Touya took a step forward and Sakura prepared to put the knife through her when Nakuru said.  
  
"Cut."  
  
Sakura dropped the knife and sighed. "So Eriol, how did I do?"  
  
"Perfect, as usual." Eriol smiled.  
  
"And you were great, to bad I had my back to you for the whole time though." Sakura smiled.  
  
"That was great." Nakuru said, "now bring in the fake blood and all of that stuff."  
  
Yukito fainted. "Huh, Yukito." Touya said.  
  
"Huh, he's fainted." Nakuru said.  
  
Yukito's arm started fading.  
  
"What the…" Touya started.  
  
"Bring him inside." Eriol said motioning to the front door.  
  
Touya nodded and gently lifted Yukito off the ground and took him inside.  
  
"In here." Eriol said leading him to Nakuru's room.  
  
Touya gently placed him on the bed.  
  
"I'll go and check with Nakuru." Eriol said and he closed the door.  
  
"What's happening in there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry star, it's nothing." Eriol said, "come Sakura, we need to see Syaoran and Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Eriol outside.  
  
Nakuru walked down the hall and to her room and quickly opened the door and said, "Yukito are you ok?"  
  
Touya held his fist. "I need to talk to Yukito privately, now get out." He said while making her back out of the door and when she was out far enough he slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"Oh no what am I going to do, this isn't what's supposed to happen." Nakuru said.  
  
"Well then to bad, now you can't bother them." Spinel said floating off a lamp.  
  
"But he was supposed to give me his power's not Yukito, now Eriol's going to be so mad." Nakuru said.  
  
"Actually, I think that Eriol would be happy that Touya gave Yukito his powers." Spinel said.  
  
"No he won't." Nakuru complained.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Back Inside  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Yukito, I know that you're not really human." Touya finally said.  
  
"What?" Yukito said shocked.  
  
"I've known all along that you're not really human." Touya said.  
  
Yukito's eyes saddened then he fainted and then wings covered him and the form that then stood before him was no longer Yukito, it was Yue.  
  
"So I finally get to meet you." Touya said.  
  
"Yukito didn't want you to know." Yue said.  
  
"So what's your name?" Touya asked.  
  
"My name is Yue." Yue said.  
  
"So you're the one that's been looking after Syaoran."  
  
Yue nodded his head.  
  
"Syaoran doesn't have enough energy to sustain me and soon I'll disappear." Yue said.  
  
"I know." Touya said.  
  
"You do know what needs to be done, but if you do you'll no longer be able to see your mother." Yue said.  
  
"I know, but knowing that Syaoran and Yukito are both safe then I'll be even more happier." Touya said.  
  
Yue nodded and gently kissed Touya on the neck and then he fainted and Yue caught him. Then Yue felt something coming from the other side of the door and he quickly used his magic to open it and saw Syaoran there looking sad.  
  
"Huh, what's wrong Syaoran?" Yue asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Yue, it was because I didn't have enough magic to sustain you." Syaoran said.  
  
"No, it's because you're only a child and the only reason Clow Reed could sustain me was because he was more skilled." Yue said.  
  
Then there were two auras coming from outside and they looked out the window.  
  
"That's Clow Reed's aura." Yue said.  
  
"But there's no one there." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, didn't you feel that other aura?" Yue asked.  
  
"Yes, but there wasn't anyone else with Clow Reed, was there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yue paused for a moment then whispered under his breath "Sakura."  
  
"Who?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, it's no one." Yue said then. He changed back into Yukito who just looked confused.  
  
Eriol and Sakura walked into the room.  
  
"Yukito, you're awake." Sakura said.  
  
"Yes, but Touya fainted." Yukito said.  
  
Sakura checked his forehead. "I don't think that he's going to wake up any time soon, maybe one of you should stay here with him." Sakura said.  
  
"I will." Yukito said.  
  
"Fine, then Yukito you two stay here and Nakuru can sleep in Sakura's old room." Eriol said.  
  
"What do you mean Sakura's old room?" Syaoran asked regretting the answer.  
  
"I started sleeping in Eriol's room a week ago." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well we need to go and cook dinner now. Nakuru's to busy sorting out the rest of the equipment." Sakura said.  
  
"Well I've got to go home now, I'll tell my dad that Touya's sleeping over." Syaoran said and he left.  
  
Eriol and Sakura walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Sakura we need to be careful, Syaoran and Yue nearly found us before." Eriol said.  
  
"I know Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"It seems that Yue remembers you Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"I thought he would." Sakura smiled. "Even though I never saw him much and you didn't really talk about me around him. I wasn't really a big part of his life and he didn't know that we were in love."  
  
"Sakura why don't you go and get Spinel Sun and when I've finished cooking could you go and ask Yukito if he wants something to eat?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's fine with me." Sakura said and she walked down the hall to Spinels room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day After School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol were filming the final part of the movie.  
  
"Dark, I'm ok." Sakura said.  
  
"Star don't do that to me." Eriol said.  
  
"I promise that I won't do it again, because Dark I love you." Sakura said.  
  
"And I you." Eriol smiled and they kissed.  
  
"… Sniff … sniff…" Nakuru started crying and said a sad. "Cut." Then dropped her microphone.  
  
Sakura and Eriol stood up and smiled.  
  
"So were we that good at acting?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Although that last part wasn't acting." Eriol smiled.  
  
"That was so great, I can't believe I actually wrote that." Nakuru sniffed.  
  
Sakura giggled a bit. Then Touya and Yukito walked out of the room.  
  
"So did you finish the rest without us?" Touya asked.  
  
"No actually we skipped it until you guys were ready and then we were going to put it together." Nakuru said. "But now we can film it." Nakuru smiled.  
  
"Great now we can finish." Sakura sighed.  
  
Eriol smiled and Sakura went back into the house to get the other outfit without the false blood on it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Had Finally Finished The Movie.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura sighed and basically flung herself on the couch.  
  
"Are you tired star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes, I never knew that making a movie would take so long." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol sat down in his chair.  
  
"Come sit here star." He said and Sakura stood up and sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her at the waist to ensure that she didn't fall.  
  
"I'm so tired Eriol." She said.  
  
"Then sleep star, do you want me to wake you up at dinner time?" He asked.  
  
"No, I think I'll skip dinner tonight, I'm to tired to even eat."  
  
Eriol gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Remember this Sakura, In a few more days will be our final battle against Syaoran and Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
  
  
  
Ok I totally changed that part about the movie… oh well. Anyway about that thing about the reviews and stuff, well I want to know what you think, should I bring Meiling from Hong Kong, or should I let Syaoran go with Tomoyo?  
  
I'll let this stand for about a week or so and the most votes win k.  
  
Well,  
  
Ja-ne. 


	4. Cardcaptor Syaoran the Movie prt I

CARDCAPTOR SYAORAN MOVIE 1  
  
  
  
Thank you so much Green Mystress for always reviewing I really appreciate it cause I only got one review and I don't want to disappoint you. And thanks Yuki-Chan for reviewing 'Falling for you' and not showing it to Tom. ^_^ (I really hate that brother of yours)  
  
  
  
My Cardcaptor Syaoran version of the first movie with Eriol and Sakura in it. It's my way to put Meiling in it. There will be a slight crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho but please don't kill me for it I got writers' block so I put it in cause it was the first thing on my mind (cause I was watching it this morning). There will be no more crossover after this movie part k.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night-time At Syaoran's House.  
  
Syaoran was sleeping in his bed and Kero was in his draw.  
  
Syaoran's Dream  
  
Syaoran was standing in water and two pieces of ribbon appeared from out of the water behind him. They wrapped around his waist and pulled him under the water.  
  
"It's a dream." Syaoran said to himself.  
  
"Water, flows."  
  
"That… Voice."  
  
End Of Dream.  
  
Syaoran sat up in his bed and stared at Kero who muttered sweet, lollies.  
  
"Li, Syaoran." Terada sensei was reading out the names for the test results.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura. Hiiragizawa, Eriol." He read out, Eriol and Sakura went to get their test results.  
  
"Eriol, what did you get?" Sakura asked as they sat down.  
  
"You tell me first Sakura."  
  
"100%"  
  
"100%"  
  
"You two always get the best test results." Tomoyo commented.  
  
"No we don't." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what ever Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"She's just being honest." Eriol said.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing after school today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran said.  
  
"Same here." Eriol and Sakura said in unison.  
  
"Well then do you want to go to Twin Bells after school?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Syaoran said.  
  
"Um, I guess so." Sakura said. Eriol just nodded his head.  
  
"So we're going to the shop after school." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol were waiting for Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"They take so long Eriol." Sakura said annoyed.  
  
"Be patient Star." Eriol said.  
  
"Sakura, Eriol where here." Tomoyo said as she and Syaoran came running towards them.  
  
"Well then shall we go now?" Eriol asked.  
  
The three nodded their heads and made their way down the road.  
  
"So what were you going to get at twin bells?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just some letter papers (you know the paper with the lines on it so you can write a letter to someone and it comes with a matching envelope)." Tomoyo said.  
  
They stopped at the store entrance and walked in. Immediately Tomoyo walked down the rack of letter papers. Once she had chosen one the storeowner (I can't remember her name) took a box out.  
  
"What's this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's something that I just made up you can win a trip to Hong Kong." She said.  
  
"Hey Syaoran isn't your cousin in Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Don't remind me." Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Just put your hand in and pull out a ball." The owner said.  
  
"Syaoran you do it." Tomoyo said and Syaoran put his hand into the box and pulled out a gold ball.  
  
"What colour is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's gold." Syaoran said. They looked at the chart on the board and froze.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura asked as she and Eriol walked towards them.  
  
"He just…" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Won a trip for six people to Hong Kong." The storeowner finished.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Syaoran Got Back Home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"So what happened today?" Kero asked.  
  
"Me and Tomoyo just won a trip for six people to Hong Kong." Syaoran said.  
  
"Wow cool, so who are you taking?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well of course me and Tomoyo." Syaoran said.  
  
"Who else?" Kero asked.  
  
"You, Eriol and Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"What about the other two tickets?" Kero asked.  
  
"I guess I'll have to ask my dad and Touya." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran dinner's ready." Touya's voice said through the door.  
  
"Coming." Syaoran said and he rushed downstairs and sat at the table. "Dad." He started, "me and Tomoyo won a trip to Hong Kong and I'm inviting Sakura and Eriol but we can have two more people to come so…" He trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but I can't go." He said. "But Touya might."  
  
Touya finished his juice and held up five of his fingers. "You have to do five of my cleaning duties." He said. Syaoran's face froze.  
  
"Do you think that Yukito could come?" His father asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll ask him." Touya said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night At Eriol's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol woke up with a shout.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol?" Sakura asked waking up.  
  
"It's nothing it's just a dream." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol tell me."  
  
"Star do you remember that lady the one that I fought in Hong Kong."  
  
"You mean the one that you left as Clow Reed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's been sending me dreams."  
  
"Why? I thought she hated you."  
  
"Yes she did but I think she wants to tell me something."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran's getting them to star."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can control myself in my dreams star. I hid behind the pillars."  
  
"You mean in that place filled with water?"  
  
"The same place."  
  
"Well if she's in Hong Kong then I'm not going I hate her."  
  
"Star, you've never met her."  
  
"I don't care I'm not going to go see your ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Star I never went out with her. Anyway do you want her to take me away from you?"  
  
"Eriol, you'd never."  
  
"Star just come with me to watch Syaoran. He might get into trouble. Anyway, what's so bad about Hong Kong?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Eriol, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know her twin brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I used to… date him."  
  
"In this life?"  
  
"No in my before life and he's been sending dreams to me as well and I just know he's there with her."  
  
"Star, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know I thought that I could deal with him being there."  
  
"Star lets just go to Honk Kong tomorrow, so we don't need to deal with this in our next afterlife."  
  
"Eriol, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What ever you like."  
  
"What happens in your dreams?"  
  
"First I'm standing on the water and as I see Syaoran I hide behind the pillars and then she comes down and grabs him."  
  
"You mean with those fancy ribbons of hers?"  
  
"Yes. And she says. I've been waiting for you for a long time. What about your dream."  
  
"My dreams are different from the ones she's sending you. He's sending his mind in these dreams."  
  
"You mean he can control himself mentally?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "And we're sitting at a waterfall and he's basically on his knees in front of me begging me to go back to him."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"We sort of grew apart so I dumped him and I basically tore his heart out."  
  
"Oh star, you are a heart breaker."  
  
"And I hate myself for it."  
  
"So star are you going to come?"  
  
"Fine but I'm bringing Spinel."  
  
"Well then we should sleep. It's getting late." Eriol said lying back down on the bed and Sakura followed after and he pulled her protectively into his arms. "It's going to be a long five days." He said into her ear and she nodded her head and drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Before The Plane Took off.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura and Eriol sat down on the seats and watched as Tomoyo recorded Syaoran watching the planes.  
  
"Eriol I think something's wrong with all of this, how can he just win the trip on the first turn and we're having the dreams at the same time?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That was exactly what I was thinking star." Eriol said.  
  
"Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, the plane's about to leave without us, hurry up." Touya said.  
  
"Coming." The four said in unison.  
  
On the plane as Syaoran walked down the isles Kero popped out of his bag and said, "man it's so hard to breathe in there."  
  
"Kero." Syaoran said and he rushed down the isle to his seat and silently scolded him.  
  
Sakura who was behind him giggled and made everyone on the plane forget that they saw the creature pop out of the bag.  
  
"Star, don't play." Eriol whispered into her ear.  
  
"But I like to." She said as she turned her head and kissed him gently on the lips. Then went to sit in the empty seat behind Syaoran and Eriol sat beside her.  
  
"Naughty star." He said and Sakura giggled again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got To The Hotel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The doorman opened the door and Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran stepped in.  
  
"Have a nice day." He said in English.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said in the same language. Then she bowed to him as he closed the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura I never knew you could speak English." Syaoran said.  
  
"Of course I can." Sakura smiled, "how do you think me and Eriol survived in England?"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Syaoran smiled sheepishly.  
  
'Silly little descendant of Clow Reed.' She thought to herself and she opened her bag and Spinel popped out and rubbed his head against her arm.  
  
"Hey your cat came." Syaoran said.  
  
"He must've stowed away in my bag." Sakura lied.  
  
"Well then we might as well keep him here." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and Spinel jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Why does this always happen?" Tomoyo's voice came from the bedroom.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked as she walked in.  
  
"There's only two beds again," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said.  
  
"And you don't find that a problem?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well we can do what we normally do you don't have a problem sharing a bed with Syaoran do you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course not." Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"And I don't have any problems sleeping in the same bed as Eriol and as much as I'd hate to say it I can't stand seeing Eriol in bed with someone else even if that person is a guy and a friend. I know that Eriol's not gay it's just that I'm possessive." Sakura said.  
  
"I know what you mean. That's how I would act if I had a boyfriend." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't worry I know that you'll find someone really soon." Sakura said.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Spinel pawed Sakura's face and jumped onto the bed. Sakura giggled. "You Spinel can sleep on the end of my bed ok."  
  
"Hey you bought your cat." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah he stowed away in my bag." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head. Then Eriol walked in and put his and Sakura's trunk on the bed and patted Spinel gently on the head.  
  
"So who's sleeping with who?" He asked.  
  
"You, Eriol are sleeping with me." Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"And Syaoran's sleeping with me." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I thought so." Eriol smiled.  
  
"So who's sleeping with who and what's sleeping with who?" Syaoran joked as he walked into the room.  
  
Tomoyo hit his shoulder playfully. "You mister I know everything about Hong Kong and everything about everyone else are sleeping with me and the rest is obvious." She said.  
  
"What Eriol's sleeping on the floor, or is that Sakura, or are we sleeping on the floor and they're both taking the beds?" Syaoran joked again.  
  
"No silly." Sakura giggled. "I'm sleeping with Eriol."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said pretending that he didn't already know.  
  
"Hey Syaoran did you just notice that you're being nice?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Shush Tomoyo, I think I like him this way." Sakura giggled. Syaoran blushed and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well then shall we unpack?" Eriol asked and the two girls nodded their heads.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Hours Later.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran and the gang were on a boat to the city. When they got there they each bought an ice cream.  
  
"Hey look at this isn't it cute?" Sakura asked looking at a toy that looked a bit like Spinel.  
  
Eriol laughed. "Yes Sakura."  
  
"Eriol." She said in a sweet voice. "Can you get it for me PLEASE!"  
  
Eriol smiled and nodded his head. Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled as they watched the two but Syaoran didn't notice as Kero stuck his head out of his bag and took his ice cream.  
  
"Kero." Syaoran said when he finally noticed.  
  
"What?" Kero asked innocently.  
  
"You took my ice cream." He said.  
  
"Hey I'm a growing guardian I have to eat." Kero said.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Typical you Kero."  
  
"I still don't know why you insisted on inviting those two." Kero said.  
  
"Because they're our friends and besides the others couldn't come." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Because of school." Syaoran added.  
  
"And of course you two can skip school." Kero said.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran said happily, "it makes no difference cause we're learning all of the things that we learnt last year we're only revising for all of the up coming tests."  
  
"Yeah, yeah what ever." Kero said waving his tiny paws.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran's Dream  
  
He was in a place surrounded by water.  
  
"It's that dream again." He said. He looked up to see two birds on a ledge.  
  
Then he turned around to see a lady floating down from the sky with ribbons flowing around her.  
  
The ends of the ribbon moved towards Syaoran and stopped when they were directly in front of him. He reached out and was about to grab one of them when...  
  
End of Dream  
  
Syaoran woke up to find his hand clenched in front of him.  
  
"It was that dream again." He said sitting up. "I wonder what it means."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Every One Was Awake.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The gang went to a restaurant for breakfast and as usual Yukito nearly bought the whole place.  
  
"Right help yourselves." He said smiling.  
  
"Tomoyo do you want that one?" Syaoran asked pointing to the nearest one.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Syaoran lifted the tray (Actually I don't know what to call it cause I can't remember what it's called but just know it's not a tray I just don't know what it's called.) to reveal Kero underneath eating a Dim Sum.  
  
"Kero" Syaoran said. Then he covered his mouth.  
  
"Huh Kero?" Touya said looking at him.  
  
Sakura and Eriol looked at each other and smiled.  
  
'Kero could never resist such a big meal.' Eriol thought.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran said slamming the tray back down.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Touya asked.  
  
"No." Syaoran said.  
  
"Right." Touya said and pointed to the one that Syaoran put down. "I want that one." He said.  
  
"But…" Syaoran started.  
  
"I-want-that-one." Touya said as if Syaoran didn't understand.  
  
Syaoran gently put his hand on the tray and pulled it pack as if he was expecting something to pop out. He sighed with relief when there was nothing there.  
  
Touya sighed and held out his hand. Syaoran was about to hand it to him when he noticed Kero stuck on the bottom. Then he put it down on the table in front of him.  
  
"Actually I change my mind. Sorry Touya." He said.  
  
Sakura giggled and Eriol tried hold his laugh. Touya sighed again and pulled out a pamphlet.  
  
"So where are we going?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Bird Street." Touya said.  
  
"Sakura, are we going yet?" Spinel whispered from Sakura's bag.  
  
"Not yet Spinel." Sakura whispered back and Spinel slipped back in.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got To Bird Street.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran looked at the budgies.  
  
"Oh they're so cute." Tomoyo said pulling out her camera.  
  
"Eriol do you sense that?" Sakura said quietly to Eriol.  
  
"Yes but leave it star, it has nothing to do with us." Eriol said back to her.  
  
Syaoran stood abruptly and turned his head.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran didn't answer. Instead he spotted two birds sitting on a telephone line and once he saw them they flew away and he chased after them.  
  
When they left his view he went behind one of the stalls and pulled his key out of his pocket and said a quick "release" and called on jump and chased the two birds to a well in the middle of nowhere. Once he landed he walked towards the well and then turned around. Then two pieces of a ribbon appeared from behind him and he turned around and his eyes went blank. He stepped on the edge and stared at it for a long time until a fairly annoying female voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"SYAORAN." She called.  
  
Syaoran slowly turned around and standing behind him was a girl with bright red eyes and black hair.  
  
"Meiling." He said. Then he fell into the well.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Back With Sakura And The Other's.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Touya asked Tomoyo for the fifteenth time.  
  
"I don't know he just ran off." Tomoyo said.  
  
There was the sound of footsteps behind Tomoyo and she turned around to see Syaoran and a girl walking towards them.  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo said frantically and she ran up to him. "Syaoran are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok I just fell into some water." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran." Touya said running up to him.  
  
"Uh oh." Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hi Touya." The girl greeted him.  
  
"Meiling." Touya groaned.  
  
"What not happy to see me?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Not really." Touya muttered.  
  
"Syaoran, what happened you're drenched." Sakura said as she and Eriol walked up to them.  
  
"Uh… I fell into a well." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura giggled and Eriol just smiled.  
  
"Care to introduce us?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh yeah this is my cousin Meiling." Syaoran said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Meiling, my name is Sakura and this is my boyfriend Eriol." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Where are you from?" Meiling asked.  
  
"We're from England." Sakura said.  
  
"Well now that we've got Syaoran wet I guess that I should take him to my house it's the closest." Meiling said.  
  
The five nodded their heads and headed to Meiling's house.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Meiling's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Meiling gave them all new clothes and Tomoyo and Sakura were in the lounge talking.  
  
"What didn't you know?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Know what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That Meiling and Syaoran are engaged?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"But how, they're cousins." Sakura said.  
  
"It doesn't matter it was arranged." Tomoyo said.  
  
"But don't you…"  
  
"Like him… Yes I do but I can't change the fact that they're engaged. But I know that I'll find someone else."  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo if you don't find anyone I'll try to set you up with one of my friends from England, they're really nice."  
  
"Yes, when they're not staring at you." Eriol said walking into the room.  
  
"You look absolutely adorable in that Eriol." Sakura said looking at Eriol's black Chinese outfit.  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You know I'd have to agree with both of you on that." Tomoyo said admiring Sakura's pink Chinese dress.  
  
"Nah I think that yours looks the coolest though, it's perfect for you." Sakura said staring at Tomoyo's blue one.  
  
"I'd have to admit you both look stunning." Eriol said. A minute later there was the sound of screaming and four young women came rushing into the room and started pinching and pointing at them. Saying.  
  
"Oh how cute." "You look so sweet in those outfits." And other thing's like that.  
  
"Tomoyo do you know who these people are?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
Seconds later Touya and Yukito came in with Meiling leading them and the girls immediately turned their attention on them.  
  
"Who are they?" Sakura asked Meiling.  
  
"They are Syaoran's half sisters." Meiling sighed.  
  
"Is that why they look so much like him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Believe me it's just the hair." Meiling said.  
  
"You know I thought that they were related to Touya as well." Sakura said.  
  
"They are they just don't seem to see enough of him." Meiling said.  
  
Later on Syaoran walked in with a tray and put it on the table then glared at his sisters.  
  
"Futte, stop torturing them, it's bad enough having you four as sisters but flirting with your own brother and his best friend is very disturbing." He said.  
  
The four immediately stopped and stared at him. "You're no fun." One of them said and the doors opened and the four girls, Syaoran and Meiling stood up as straight as they could as a woman entered the room. (I think that she looks a bit like a Geisha.)  
  
"Touya, it's been a long time since I last saw you." She said.  
  
"It's nice seeing you again auntie." Touya said.  
  
Once she turned around to face Sakura and the others the four girls rushed to make Touya and Yukito focus their attention on them.  
  
"Syaoran, you have the cards." She said to Syaoran. He nodded his head. "Having power's like yours are very dangerous in Hong Kong. Be careful Syaoran." She said. Then she turned to Sakura and Eriol who looked like they were reading her like a book. Their expressions were exactly the same. "Syaoran, Meiling set up the rooms. I wish to speak to these two alone." She said not taking her eye's off them.  
  
"But…" Meiling started.  
  
"We will let them stay tonight." She cut her off.  
  
"Yes mother." She said.  
  
"I'll help." Tomoyo said and she followed Syaoran and Meiling out the room and the four girls pulled Touya and Yukito out.  
  
"I wonder what she's talking to Eriol and Sakura about." Syaoran said.  
  
"She's probably going to put down the house rules on them." Meiling said.  
  
"What about Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"She's probably going to tell me later." Tomoyo said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Back In The Room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The three stared at each other silently stared at each other until Meiling's mother finally asked.  
  
"Who are you and what do you know?"  
  
"We know everything." Sakura said simply.  
  
"What's got you so worked up Yelan?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes last time I saw you like this was when Syaoran opened the Clow Book." Sakura said.  
  
"How do you know my name and who are you?" Yelan asked again.  
  
"Like we said my name is Sakura and he's Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"You two have strong auras and there's an aura coming from you bag. You know what I mean." Yelan said.  
  
"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol said.  
  
"You will not know about me though I was kept a secret by Clow." Sakura said.  
  
"You were his lover?" Yelan asked.  
  
"You mean the one that wasn't named in his books?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Yes." Yelan said. "And the one in your bag?"  
  
Spinel came out of the bag and landed on the table. "I'm Spinel Sun guardian of Eriol the reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
Yelan looked at him then said. "Does Syaoran know?"  
  
"Of course not, he cannot know about this." Eriol said.  
  
"What of his guardians Yue and Keroberos?" Yelan asked.  
  
"They are clueless like him." Sakura said.  
  
"I wish to talk to you later I'll get one of the girls to show two to your rooms." Yelan said turning away.  
  
"You know we can't tell you much." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll just have to do with what I can find out then." Yelan said and she walked out the door and a girl walked in to show them to their rooms.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In Syaoran And Tomoyo's Room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"So Syaoran you're meant to tell me that you knew all about magic before you opened the book?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well uh… yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
"You know your auntie is very nice Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Syaoran why didn't you tell me before that you knew about magic then it would have been easier." Kero sighed.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I forgot." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran how could you forget?" Kero asked.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said.  
  
"Kero let him off it's been a long day." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Alright." Kero said. "But I'm warning you Syaoran."  
  
"Kero I know I'm sorry I forgot." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Kero don't be so harsh it's an easy mistake." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Not when your whole cousins family are descendants of Clow Reed." Kero muttered.  
  
"Just go to sleep." Syaoran said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In Eriol And Sakura's Room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Eriol what do you think she's going to ask?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's doesn't look like there's anything to discuss it there?" Eriol asked.  
  
"We'll see in the morning let's go to sleep." Spinel said.  
  
"You know what Spinel Sun you're right but I have a feeling that we're not going to be sleeping tonight." Sakura said watching Eriol look out the open window.  
  
"Sakura, you do know that every night they'll send a dream to us." Eriol said.  
  
"That's why I don't want to go to sleep." Sakura said.  
  
"Master what time is it?" Spinel asked.  
  
"It's two o-clock Spinel." Eriol said.  
  
"No wonder I'm so tired I'm going to sleep master." Spinel said curling up into a little ball and falling asleep.  
  
"Spinel." Sakura said before he could drift away.  
  
Spinel opened one of his eyes. "Yes Sakura?" He said.  
  
"Could you change into your true form?" She asked.  
  
"What for?" Spinel asked.  
  
"I've got to do something to keep me awake." Sakura smiled.  
  
Spinel nodded his head and changed into his true form and went down to the floor and fell asleep beside the bed.  
  
"You know what Eriol." Sakura said kneeling beside Spinel and stroking his head.  
  
"What is it star?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Seeing him again brings back good memories." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you thinking about going back to him?" Eriol asked concerned that his star was going to leave him.  
  
"I may have had good times with him but there were very good reasons why I left him." Sakura said.  
  
"What were they?" Eriol smiled again.  
  
"I fell in love with you." Sakura smiled and stood up and kissed Eriol gently on the lips.  
  
There was a scream and a shout and Sakura and Eriol's heads turned to the direction of the door and Spinel woke up. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Someone shouted." Sakura said.  
  
"It wasn't someone. It was Tomoyo and Syaoran." Eriol said.  
  
"Don't tell me Tomoyo's been having dream's about him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Come on its time we confront them we'll erase their memories after." Eriol said grabbing Sakura's arm and running down the halls to Syaoran and Tomoyo's room as Spinel rushed after them still in his true form.  
  
"But Eriol…" Sakura started.  
  
"It's not about the cards this time. This time it's a personal matter." Eriol cut her off.  
  
They stopped at Syaoran and Tomoyo's room to find Meiling's mother taking Syaoran and Tomoyo out.  
  
"Yelan wait." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol, Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh my gosh what's that?" Tomoyo asked pointing to Spinel.  
  
"This is Spinel Sun." Sakura said.  
  
"But Spinel was small." Tomoyo said. "And he didn't have wings."  
  
"Syaoran now is not the time to explain." Eriol said.  
  
"Then come with me." Yelan said as she guided them down the hall and Kero popped out of the room just to see Spinel, Eriol and Sakura turn the corner. Then Eriol stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Come Keroberos you need to hear this." He said and Kero nodded and changed into his true form and followed them down the hall.  
  
"How…" Kero started.  
  
"We'll tell you later." Sakura said as they continued to walk down the halls. When they got outside Syaoran and Tomoyo stood in the middle of a ledge that was the shape of an octagon.  
  
Yelan started chanting and Eriol and Sakura pulled Kero and Spinel away from the octagon.  
  
"Spinel go get Yue." Sakura said quickly to Spinel.  
  
"So that cat is?" Kero asked.  
  
"He is my guardian." Eriol said.  
  
"And you are?" Kero asked.  
  
"I am Clow Reed." Eriol said.  
  
"That's impossible." Kero said.  
  
"Anything is possible Keroberos. I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol said letting some of his aura show.  
  
"So you are Clow Reed. What about the girl?" Kero asked.  
  
"Kero do you not remember my name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You're…that…girl…that…" Kero stuttered.  
  
"She is the girl that Clow bought to our house." Someone said from behind them.  
  
"Yue." Kero said turning around to see Yue and Spinel standing behind them.  
  
"I thought that you two were familiar. Master." Yue said to Eriol.  
  
"Yue I am no longer your master. Syaoran is." Eriol said.  
  
"What's going on here?" Syaoran asked as Yelan moved out of his way and he, Tomoyo and Yelan made their way to them.  
  
"Syaoran. Tomoyo we need to tell you something." Eriol said.  
  
"But you'll forget about it when we leave Hong Kong." Sakura said.  
  
"And you two will as well." Eriol said to Kero and Yue.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol said.  
  
"Seriously?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes." Eriol said and Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"This is his guardian Spinel Sun." She said patting Spinels head.  
  
"Then who are you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She is my girlfriend… No actually she is my eternal soul mate." Eriol said.  
  
"What you never told us." Kero said.  
  
"I know how you two would have reacted if I had told you." Eriol said.  
  
Yue turned away. "You lied to us. Your own creations." He said.  
  
"What does he mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yue and Kero once asked Clow what I was to him and Clow said that I was his friend nothing more and nothing less so I only went there once every ten years." Sakura said.  
  
"How did you know him?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Now is not the time to be asking such personal questions." Eriol said. "Now is the time to deal with these dreams if yours."  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That woman in your dream." Eriol said looking at Syaoran.  
  
"How do you know about her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Her name is Madoushi. She was my rival. Well I thought that she was my rival." Eriol said.  
  
"What about the one in my dreams?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He's Madoushi's twin brother and my ex-boyfriend. His name's Kurama. (I told you.) He's been calling me since Madoushi's been calling Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"Then why are they calling us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I guess Madoushi is calling you because you have the Clow Cards but I don't know why Kurama is calling you." Sakura said.  
  
"But what can they do to us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Madoushi has power over water and Kurama has the ability to manipulate plants." Sakura said.  
  
"Now I know why you liked Kurama." Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed.  
  
"He has his charms." Sakura said. "If you like him you can have him."  
  
"I think he's got his eyes on you. It's you he's been calling for." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo I'm with Eriol and besides Kurama has his flaws in life." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura as much as I'd love to let you continue talking to Tomoyo I think that we need to explain some things." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sorry Eriol I got carried away." Sakura said.  
  
"So what's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We wait until something happens." Eriol said.  
  
"Like what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Yelan said. "It's about time you got some rest. They won't let you leave without a fight."  
  
"We know." Sakura said and they walked back towards the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo and Meiling were outside waiting for Eriol and Sakura. Soon the two came out with Yelan.  
  
"Yelan are you sure that there isn't anything else?" Eriol asked.  
  
"One more thing. Look after Syaoran and Meiling." She said.  
  
"Of course I will." Eriol said.  
  
Yelan smiled and watched as they all left.  
  
"Sakura what did she ask you about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Just questions." Sakura said.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran glared and Eriol.  
  
"You two are just like twins you know." Eriol said. "What did I ever do to you Meiling?"  
  
"Nothing." Meiling said.  
  
"Then why do you glare at him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We don't trust him." Syaoran said.  
  
"Does that mean you two don't trust me as well?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well…uh…not really." Syaoran said.  
  
"You know she's the one you really shouldn't trust." Eriol smiled. Sakura giggled and nodded her head.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I was the one that wanted you gone Syaoran. I was the one that wanted you dead. Along with Spinel and Ruby Moon but Eriol, well let's just say he didn't let me kill you." Sakura said.  
  
"Were you… were you going to kill me as well?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course not Tomoyo. I'm just not into knowing other guys." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo giggled and Meiling glared at both of them.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." Meiling muttered.  
  
"Syaoran." Kero said.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"He senses something." Eriol said.  
  
"Hey how did you know?" Kero asked.  
  
"You forget who I am Keroberos." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kero said.  
  
"There." Syaoran said pointing to the birds standing on a sign and they flew away the moment they spotted them.  
  
"Madoushi's birds." Eriol said.  
  
"Follow them." Syaoran said chasing after them and Tomoyo hurried behind.  
  
"Spinel." Sakura said as she Eriol and Meiling chased after them and Touya and Yukito quickly notice them running and followed them.  
  
They jumped over a wall and Yukito fainted and quickly changed into Yue and flew towards them while Sakura and Eriol jumped onto Spinel's back and flew after them.  
  
By the time they got there Syaoran had his hand on a book.  
  
"No Syaoran don't open it." Sakura said.  
  
"Syaoran don't." Kero said pulling his hand. But it was too late. The others arrived and Syaoran opened it. Then water flowed out of it.  
  
"Damn." Sakura said as the ground was filled until she was covered totally. Eriol grabbed her hand and pulled her to the surface.  
  
"What happened?" Kero asked as Syaoran helped them onto a pillar.  
  
"It this my dream?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"This isn't a dream." A lady said from behind them and they turned around to see a woman descending down on them.  
  
"Madoushi." Eriol said.  
  
"Clow." Madoushi said looking at Eriol.  
  
"You notice him even in this form." Sakura said to her.  
  
"Sakura." She said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Where is your brother I thought that he was calling for me." Sakura said crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh he was, but he's not here." Madoushi said.  
  
"Good I don't want to see him." Sakura said.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura. Think that he's to good for you?" Madoushi asked.  
  
"I already have what you want." Sakura said.  
  
"And what is that?" Madoushi asked.  
  
"The heart of Clow Reed." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sakura, Eriol where are the others?" Syaoran asked looking around.  
  
"There's no need to look, they're right here." Madoushi said lifting her arms and five large bubbles appeared in front of her and inside were Tomoyo, Yue, Meiling, Spinel and Touya.  
  
"No Spinel." Sakura said. Eriol held her back. "Spinel. Eriol let go of me. Give back Spinel Sun."  
  
"Sakura, you can't." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol he's your guardian, your creation you can't just leave him there." Sakura said.  
  
"So he's your guardian Clow? Well then I might as well let him go." Madoushi said and the bubble around Spinel disappeared and he fell into the water.  
  
"Spinel." Sakura said.  
  
"Key which conceals the power of darkness, reveal you true self before me, I Eriol command you under contract. Release." Eriol words rang through Sakura's ears and his staff appeared in his hands. Then Spinel's body appeared from out of the water and floated to the pillar that they were standing on.  
  
"Spinel are you ok?" Sakura asked rushing to Eriol's guardian.  
  
"Ha I can do worse then that." Madoushi said.  
  
"How dare you do that to my Spinel Sun." Sakura said. "Key which conceals the power of the stars, reveal your true self before me, I Sakura command you, under contract. Release." Sakura aimed her staff at Madoushi and fired a pink blast at her and it struck her full force.  
  
"How dare you." Madoushi said and she fired a ball of water of Sakura and it knocked Sakura off the pillar and back into the water.  
  
"Why you." Sakura said climbing back onto the pillar and she aimed her staff at Madoushi again and Madoushi readied another ball of water.  
  
"Enough." Eriol said tapping his staff on the ground and Sakura and Madoushi froze.  
  
"Let me go Eriol." Sakura said trying to break out of her binds.  
  
"You heard the girl Clow let her go." A male voice came from behind the pillars.  
  
  
  
I'm so tired now. I think I'm going to go make a cake. Thanks again Green Mystress. 


	5. Cardcaptor Syaoran the Movie prt II

Hi everyone * cough, cough sniffle * I'm sick (  
  
"CHERRIE LET ME OUT OF THIS CUPBOARD RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Uh… * sweatdrop * that would be Kane I locked him up in the cupboard ^_^ if you have no idea who he is he's from my story My Nightmare. It's not really that good cause I wrote it two years ago and it was my first story.  
  
^Flashback ^  
  
Kane walks in "Cherrie what are you doing on the computer?"  
  
"Uh…nothing." *cough, cough *  
  
"Get off it this instant. You're sick and you're meant to be in bed"  
  
"But…" * sniffle *  
  
"No buts get back to bed right now."  
  
"But you're meant to * sniffle * be evil."  
  
"Well you're my creator and I'm meant to look after you."  
  
"Well then can you * cough * get my blankie from the cupboard." Kane sighs and walks to the cupboard Cherrie smiles and pushes him in. Then locks the door. "Kane you dumb, dumb * sniffle * I don't have a blankie ^_^"  
  
^End Of Flashback ^  
  
To my reviewers  
  
Green Wigan – Kurama is from Yu Yu Hakusho and um I can't answer your other questions. It'll ruin the story. But thanks for reviewing.  
  
cool camzy blue – Hey I don't think your story's as good as mine. Yours is cool ^_^ And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Well that's all I need to say so on with the story.  
  
  
  
Last time  
  
"How dare you do that to my Spinel Sun." Sakura said. "Key which conceals the power of the stars, reveal your true self before me, I Sakura command you, under contract. Release."  
  
Sakura aimed her staff at Madoushi and fired a pink blast at her and it struck her full force.  
  
"How dare you." Madoushi said and she fired a ball of water of Sakura and it knocked Sakura off the pillar and back into the water.  
  
"Why you." Sakura said climbing back onto the pillar and she aimed her staff at Madoushi again and Madoushi readied another ball of water.  
  
"Enough." Eriol said tapping his staff on the ground and Sakura and Madoushi froze.  
  
"Let me go Eriol." Sakura said trying to break out of her binds.  
  
"You heard the girl Clow let her go." A male voice came from behind the pillars.  
  
Present time  
  
"Whose voice is that?" Syaoran asked trying to find the voice.  
  
"It's Kurama's." Sakura said.  
  
An echoed laugh rang through the place and there was a blast of water appeared in front of Madoushi and she covered her face to make sure she didn't get splashed. Leaning on the pillar nearest to her was a guy who looked about seventeen years old with red hair and dark eyes holding a vine of thorns and standing on the water as if it was the solid ground.  
  
"Hello sister." He said.  
  
"What is up with you evil people and flashy entrances?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura looked back down at Spinel. "Spinel, Spinel wake up please." She said patting his head. He stirred then opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Madoushi put you in one of those bubbles." She said pointing to one of the bubbles in front of her.  
  
"Key which conceals the power of the moon, reveal your true self before me, I Syaoran command you under contract, release." Syaoran held up his key and it turned into a smaller staff then Eriol's and Sakura's.  
  
"Wow what are you going to do with that little stick little boy?" Kurama asked changing his whip into a rose.  
  
"Just one more thing Madoushi." Sakura said.  
  
"Like I'd listen to you." Madoushi said.  
  
"Let Tomoyo out." Sakura said.  
  
"Ha, why should I?" Madoushi said.  
  
"Just do it so we can get on with this." Kurama said.  
  
"You know they don't look like they're related." Kero said.  
  
"That's because we're not." Kurama said.  
  
"What do you mean, you're my brother." Madoushi said.  
  
"Madoushi do I look anything like you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't think she does, I think that you're much cuter." Sakura said. 'That's another reason why I dated him.' She thought to herself. Kurama smiled then winked at her.  
  
"Star." Eriol said.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked innocently. "I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
"Kurama Youko." Kurama said.  
  
"Who's that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's his name you idiot." Spinel said.  
  
"Wait a minute isn't that that wolf demon guy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's me. It's my other form. See I'm not human." Kurama said. "I'm part wolf."  
  
"What you were part wolf and you didn't tell me. If you told me then I might have stayed with you." Sakura said. Syaoran, Eriol, Kero and Spinel looked at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" Madoushi asked.  
  
"Know what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That every perfect guy had at least one flaw." Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"For example." Sakura said. "Syaoran you jump to too many conclusions. Eriol, you can't say no."  
  
"What about Yue, Touya and Yukito?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That one's easy." Sakura smiled. 'This is going to shock him.' "They're gay."  
  
"What? They're gay?" Syaoran said shocked.  
  
"Well yes. It's a bit obvious." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's see Yukito like's Touya, Touya likes Yukito, and Yue liked Clow Reed." Spinel said.  
  
"I've got to tell Tomoyo this." Syaoran said.  
  
"If you ever get her out." Sakura said.  
  
"Stop ignoring us." Madoushi said.  
  
"Fine, then let's have a battle, if I win you give back our friends but if you win I'll stay here." Sakura said.  
  
"Let see. What do you think Kurama?" Madoushi asked.  
  
"If you ask me I think it's a good idea but then again I thought that you wanted Clow Reed." Kurama said.  
  
"Hey Kurama you never got to finish explaining why you're not Madoushi's brother." Sakura said.  
  
"Well it's a very long story and I don't think Madoushi would like to hear it. Just hurry up and get on with it." Kurama said.  
  
"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Madoushi asked.  
  
"How?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You get to use that boy and I get to use Kurama." Madoushi said.  
  
"What do you think Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do it." Eriol said.  
  
"Fine." Sakura said.  
  
"Then, let us begin." Madoushi said and she aimed a ball of water at Syaoran and knocked him out.  
  
"Damn." Sakura said. "Weak child."  
  
She aimed her staff at Madoushi and knocked her out of the sky with a fairly large blast and she hit the pillar that Kurama was leaning on. Eriol kneeled beside Syaoran and quickly revived him and got him to his feet.  
  
"Are you ok Syaoran?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well isn't that sweet?" Kurama asked. When they looked at the direction at his voice they saw him leaning on the pillar that was nearest to them.  
  
"How did he move so fast?" Kero asked.  
  
"You ask to many questions." Kurama said.  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran said and he pulled out a card. "Wood."  
  
"No Syaoran not that one." Eriol said. But it was to late Syaoran released the card and vines went straight at Kurama but before they even touched his face they turned back to Syaoran and formed a cocoon around his body.  
  
"Syaoran you should have listened to Clow and Sakura. You forgot that I can manipulate any plant which includes the Wood card and the Flower." Kurama said.  
  
"Let him out and stop playing." Sakura said firing her staff at the cocoon and it retreated into its card form. Then aiming her wand at Kurama.  
  
"My sweet Sakura would you even think about hitting me?" Kurama asked. Sakura froze.  
  
"Well she might not but I would." Syaoran said and he called on the Windy card but it went straight by him.  
  
"Pathetic boy. I'm not one of those useless guardians that just need one simple attack to be defeated." Kurama said.  
  
"You know I've had enough of this." Madoushi said and she aimed a huge blast straight at Sakura and sent her flying towards one if the larger pillars and she blacked out.  
  
"Damn Madoushi you didn't have to hit her so hard." Kurama said just catching Sakura before she fell into the water.  
  
"Fine. We've won now leave." Madoushi said.  
  
"Just one thing. How do we get out?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"There's a barrier up there just go before I change my mind." Madoushi said and Syaoran called on the Fly Card and Eriol jumped on Spinels back and they took off.  
  
"Someone's angry." Kurama said holding Sakura's limp body in his arms.  
  
"Shut up Kurama." Madoushi said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When Eriol And Syaoran Got Home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"We have to get Sakura back." Syaoran said.  
  
"It's been a long time since I last saw those two." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol are you paying attention to what's happening?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran don't worry I'm sure he's got a plan, Clow always had a plan." Kero said.  
  
"Cerberus remember I'm not Clow." Eriol said.  
  
"What does that mean you don't have a plan?" Kero asked.  
  
"No." Eriol said.  
  
"Then what is it?" Kero asked.  
  
"We wait. I'm sure Sakura will find her own way out." Eriol said.  
  
"You are to confident in her." Syaoran said.  
  
"She's smarter then you think Syaoran." Eriol said.  
  
"Then how come she got knocked out in one shot?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran she hit a pillar anyone would have got knocked out if they got hit my a pillar." Spinel said.  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well you only got hit once and you didn't hit anything else and you got knocked out." Spinel said.  
  
"That was a lucky shot." Syaoran muttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Somewhere In A Different World.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura woke up on a bed surrounded my flowers.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked holding her head.  
  
"Don't you remember Sakura? You're at my place." Someone said from behind her and she turned around to see Kurama lying on a few vines that made a sort of hammock.  
  
"Kurama, what happened?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Madoushi hit you and you hit a pillar and blacked out." Kurama said jumping off the vine and they went up to the ceiling.  
  
"Why were you calling me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You know why Sakura." Kurama said.  
  
"You want me back?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Sakura sat up straight but held her head. "The room's spinning." She said. She moved her hand away and saw that there was blood on her hands. She winced and turned her head away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Blood." Sakura said shaking her hand and trying to get it off. "Where's my staff?"  
  
"Madoushi took it." Kurama said walking towards her and looking at her head.  
  
"What she took my staff now what will I do?" She asked moving away from him.  
  
"Hey I thought that you wanted to know why Madoushi wasn't my sister." Kurama said sitting down beside her and looking at the vine covered ground. Sakura picked up a flower from the bed and studied to carefully, blood trickling down the side of her face. "But then again I think that we should get you cleaned up first." He smiled while wiping the blood off her face with his hand.  
  
"Kurama, you do know I'm with Eriol don't you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah I know and I'm ok with it." Kurama made a plant that she had never seen before and used it to stop the blood.  
  
"Can we still sort of be friends?" Sakura asked wincing from the pain.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled and pulled the plant away and used a damp cloth from beside the bed to wipe away the dried blood.  
  
"Thanks." She hugged him tightly. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. When she released him she smiled. "What was that plant that you used?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really. It just makes sure that you don't get infected and it makes your wounds heal faster." He said.  
  
"Thanks again." She said.  
  
"What now?" He asked.  
  
"I need to help my friends."  
  
"Madoushi won't let you."  
  
"Can't help but try." Sakura said standing up. "We're going back to Japan in two days and I don't want Ruby Moon to come looking for us and get caught as well."  
  
"Ruby Moon is Clow's other guardian."  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"Eriol, Clow, what's the difference?"  
  
"Eriol's the reincarnation."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Sakura walked up to the door that like the walls was covered in vines and she used her magic to open the doors.  
  
"Hey I thought that you needed your wand to do things like that." Kurama said.  
  
"Of course not. It's easy to open a locked door." Sakura said walking out into a bright light. Kurama stood up and followed her.  
  
Once Sakura got out of the light she looked around and saw that she was in the shop again.  
  
"So how do you expect to save them?" Kurama asked when he appeared behind her.  
  
"I'll fight her." Sakura said turning to face him her eyes sparkling with determination.  
  
"You know you look beautiful when your eyes sparkle like that." He said moving a hair from her face.  
  
"Kurama I'm being serious. I'm used to being in control and this is not being in control." Sakura whined turning away from him and walking towards the door.  
  
"We might get in trouble you know." He said following her.  
  
"No we won't. And besides Madoushi can't do anything about it if she finds out." Sakura said happily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Back At The Hotel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol stood up from where he was seated and looked out the window.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sakura's coming." Spinel said perching himself on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"How do you know?" Kero asked eyeing Spinel curiously.  
  
"I spend all of my time with Sakura. I'd know her aura even if it was on the other side of the world." Spinel said glaring at Kero.  
  
"What ever." Kero said crossing his arms and turning away from Spinel's gaze  
  
"It looks like Kurama is with her as well." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh that's great." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well how do we deal with them?" Kero asked.  
  
"How do you know they don't just want to talk. Madoushi isn't with them so I'm thinking they haven't come to fight." Eriol said. There was a knock at the door and Eriol went to open it and Sakura and Kurama walked in. Syaoran, Kero and Spinel glared at Kurama as Eriol closed the door and watched them carefully.  
  
"Back off." Sakura said. The three turned their gazes away from him.  
  
"What brings you here Sakura. I thought that you were going to stay with Madoushi and him." Syaoran said.  
  
"And you wonder why I wanted to kill you child." Sakura said. "You can't keep me in one place even without my staff."  
  
"Sakura. We don't have much time. Madoushi will find out soon." Kurama said.  
  
"What's going on?" Spinel asked turning to Sakura.  
  
"We kind of broke the rules so that I could talk to you." Sakura said.  
  
"I thought that he was evil." Kero said.  
  
" 'He' has a name Cerberus and 'his' name is Kurama get that through your head Cerberus." Sakura said. She turned to Eriol. "Eriol, love why so quiet?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking star." Eriol smiled. Kurama looked at him in disgust but Eriol continued smiling.  
  
"Eriol I want you to do something for me. I want you to challenge Madoushi for me. Please." Sakura said.  
  
"Challenge Madoushi." Eriol repeated.  
  
"It's the only way to get Sakura and your friends back." Kurama said.  
  
"I don't get it." Kero said.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Eriol asked. Everyone looked shocked Eriol usually knew everything.  
  
"I know Sakura doesn't belong to me. She's yours I can't keep her if she loves another. It's not my nature." Kurama said.  
  
"But weren't you a Youko? I thought that didn't matter what you did to others." Syaoran said.  
  
"It didn't then but it does now. That's all I need to tell you." Kurama said.  
  
"That still doesn't explain it." Syaoran said crossing his arms.  
  
"Child don't. He has things about his past that he'd rather not tell you ok." Sakura said. "I suggest you leave it at that."  
  
"Why so protective." Kero asked slyly.  
  
"Because of my own reasons Cerberus. I don't have to tell you." Sakura said.  
  
"We know what to do now Sakura. We don't want you getting into trouble because of your bickering with the child." Eriol said.  
  
"Who are you calling child?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"Silence child, you're louder then Madoushi." Kurama said angrily.  
  
"Now that's a shock." Sakura said staring at Syaoran. "You managed to make Kurama loose his cool."  
  
"Sakura. We have to go now." Kurama said a bit calmer.  
  
"Ok bye everyone." Sakura smiled and they walked out the door.  
  
"What did she mean by all of that?" Syaoran asked. "And who are you calling child?"  
  
"We call you child because you are inexperienced and there is that fact how Kurama never looses his cool even in a fight. It seems that he and Sakura have something in common." Eriol smiled.  
  
"And what's that?" Kero asked.  
  
"They both don't like Syaoran." Eriol said and he walked out the door with Spinel following after him.  
  
"Hey Eriol where are you going?" Syaoran asked chasing after him.  
  
"To save my star and your little friends." Eriol said simply.  
  
"I don't see how he can manage to stay so calm." Kero said.  
  
"Neither do I Kero." Syaoran said.  
  
"Master where are we going?" Spinel asked.  
  
"We're going to well Spinel." Eriol said. Spinel looked confused and Eriol's smile broadened. "You'll see Spinel Sun." He said. Spinel nodded.  
  
"I reckon he's gone mad." Kero said.  
  
"No Cerberus he's not mad. Never say that Eriol's mad. He knows exactly what he's doing." Spinel said.  
  
"And what exactly is that?" Kero asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Spinel asked. Kero sniggered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In Kurama's Little World.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura played with a rose that Kurama had given her. "How did he teach me." She said to herself trying to imagine the way Kurama summoned his Rose Whip. "He does this with his spirit energy and then that then." Sakura pulled the rose back and it became a long whip with thorns going down the sides.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura?" Kurama walked in.  
  
"Nothing really." Sakura said admiring the whip.  
  
"You thinking of using plants as your weapons?" He asked.  
  
"No I just find it interesting how you can make a single rose into a deadly weapon." Sakura said.  
  
"You shouldn't play with these things Sakura." Kurama said taking the whip from her and turning it back into a rose.  
  
"Hey that was my toy." Sakura said sitting on the ground.  
  
"Play with this Sakura, it's less dangerous." Kurama gave her a cherry blossom.  
  
'What can I do with this?' Sakura thought to herself and she remembered the way Kurama was able to surround himself with cherry blossom petals. She smiled and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Kurama looked amused.  
  
"Um how do you do this." Sakura asked herself. Then the petals from the cherry blossom came off and surrounded her.  
  
"Very cleaver Sakura. You remember everything I taught you." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Of course I remember. These things come in handy especially when your favorite toy has been taken away from you." Sakura said. The two felt four familiar auras and they turned to the door. "Oh Eriol and the other's are here already." She said.  
  
"Well then shall we go and visit my sister?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sure." Sakura said. "But um could teach me how to make this stop." Kurama laughed and the cherry blossom petals fell to the ground. Then he held out the rose he took from her before.  
  
"You might need this. There's no rule against you helping them a little." Kurama said.  
  
"Thanks Kurama. You're a good…friend." Sakura smiled. Kurama smiled and nodded his head.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Madoushi's Little Place.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Madoushi was gently petting her birds until she heard someone walking in.  
  
"What do you two want?" She asked not looking at whoever came in.  
  
"Nothing really. Just wanted to see my dear little sister." Kurama said helping Sakura onto one of the higher isles.  
  
"Why don't you two play in your own world?" Madoushi asked making her birds change into ribbons. Then she stared as here brother and Sakura.  
  
"It was boring." Sakura said.  
  
"Then why are you two coming here to bother me?" Madoushi asked.  
  
"Because we want to." Sakura smiled.  
  
"There is one other reason." Kurama said.  
  
"What?" Madoushi looked angry.  
  
"Well that child and that guy that you like and their guardians are coming and I think that they want their little friends back." Kurama said.  
  
"Including me." Sakura added.  
  
"Yes including Sakura." Kurama said.  
  
"You know I should have just trapped her in a bubble when I had the chance." Madoushi said.  
  
"And besides that." Sakura said not listening to her last comment. "I want my staff back."  
  
"Well to bad." Madoushi said.  
  
"Kurama." Sakura said tugging at Kurama's arm like she was a child.  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Madoushi said.  
  
"Wait a minute I'm not going to be involved in one of your little quarrels." Kurama said. The two girls started squabbling like little children until someone cleared their throat. They all turned around to find Syaoran, Eriol, Spinel, and Kero watching them.  
  
"ERIOL!" Sakura shouted out happily.  
  
"Having another fight with Madoushi?" Eriol asked.  
  
"She started it." Madoushi said.  
  
"No I didn't you did." Sakura said.  
  
"No I didn't you did." Madoushi said. They kept on going on and on.  
  
"Hey you're acting like children could you please stop it." Kurama finally said after their one hundredth round of 'no I didn't you did.'  
  
"Sorry 'Father'" Madoushi said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I'm nothing like dad." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah right." Madoushi said.  
  
"Why are they acting like this is some game?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That's because it is." Spinel said. "It's just like a fairly serious game."  
  
"Well Madoushi." Eriol started. "I want to challenge you. If you win you get anything that you want. If I win then I get Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue and Meiling."  
  
"Fine." Madoushi said.  
  
"And you're allowed help from me and Kurama." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey who's the one making the rules?" Madoushi asked.  
  
"Just let her do what she wants." Kurama said.  
  
"Fine." Madoushi said. Sakura smiled triumphantly. Madoushi poked her tongue at her.  
  
"Now then. Let us begin." Eriol smiled and called on his staff. Madoushi held out a ball of water. Almost immediately the ball was whipped out of her hand by a rose whip and Madoushi glared at her brother. He shook his head and smiled while Sakura looked all innocent while holding the rose behind her back.  
  
"Do you mind?" She screamed at her brother.  
  
"Hey it wasn't me." Kurama said. Sakura laughed and showed the rose in her hand.  
  
"Why you…" Before Madoushi could say another word she was blasted out of the sky and she fell deep into the water.  
  
"You know that's got to be the most fastest battles I've ever had in my whole two lifetimes." Eriol said.  
  
"Well I heard that the easiest way to beat someone was to distract them. Then attack them." Sakura said.  
  
"Well are you going to let them out or not?" Syaoran asked. "We better hurry up and get out of here before Madoushi regains consciousness."  
  
"You know child that's one of the most intelligent things I've heard you say since I first saw you in Eriol's floor back in England." Sakura said. Then she dived under the water and came back with he staff.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Got it out of Madoushi's pocket." Sakura smiled as she climbed back onto the pillar with a bit of Kurama's help.  
  
"Where are they anyway?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"They're under the water." Eriol said.  
  
"What do you mean under the water?" Kero asked.  
  
"You are one of the most dumbest guardians I've ever met in my whole life." Spinel said.  
  
"Hey I can't help it if I'm curious." Kero said.  
  
"Whatever." Spinel said and Sakura hit her staff to the ground and four bubbles appeared from out of the water.  
  
"Could someone please get them out?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Allow me." Kurama said. He called on his whip and used it to cut the bubbles open. Eriol used his magic to make sure that they didn't all fall into the water. "You'd better hurry up and get out of here before Madoushi gets up." Kurama said.  
  
"What about you Kurama?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll stay here. I'll be ok. It's just my sister. It's not like she can do anything about me helping you get away." Kurama said.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura smiled and Spinel and Kero changed into their true forms while Eriol revived Yue and once Yue was awake Syaoran and Eriol put Meiling and Tomoyo on Kero and Touya on Spinel. While Sakura and Eriol used their own magic to get through the barrier Syaoran used the Fly Card.  
  
"What was happening?" Yue asked.  
  
"We had a little fight." Sakura said. "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean nothing to worry about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran. You need to go to sleep." Sakura said and her hand glowed a pink color and Syaoran fell asleep on the ground. Eriol did the same to Yue and Kero and then they used their magic to put them into their beds.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In The Morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The whole gang woke up to find Yukito and Touya in their own room, Syaoran and Tomoyo in the same bed and Meiling in a bed on her own.  
  
"What happened? I've got a major headache. What did we do last night?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You stayed up a bit to late last night." The three looked at Eriol who was sitting on a chair with Sakura on his lap. He was reading a book to her.  
  
"Yeah maybe you had a bit to much sugar in that coffee." Sakura added as she jumped off Eriol's lap. Spinel walked up to her and jumped into her arms. The phone rang and Meiling went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello Meiling here." She said. There was a long pause. Finally she said, "Ok mother I understand."  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran…I have to go back to Japan with you." Meiling said.  
  
"W…Why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well she said it might get us closer. But I don't want to get closer to you. I don't even want to marry you." Meiling said.  
  
"And I don't really want to marry you either Meiling." Syaoran said.  
  
"Stupid parents." The two said in unison.  
  
"Hey Syaoran what's going on?" Touya asked when he walked in with Yukito.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that Meiling's coming back with us to Japan." Syaoran said.  
  
"Really?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Yeah really." Meiling sighed.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Nothing." Meiling said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At The Airport That Afternoon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"So Meiling are you going to live with us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No. I've got my own apartment." Meiling said.  
  
"What you're living alone?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No Wei's coming to live with me but he's arriving on the next flight to Japan. There weren't enough ticket's on this flight." Meiling said.  
  
"Star." Eriol said to Sakura silently.  
  
"Yes Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't want you to mention this week to any of them before, during or after our fight with Syaoran. Understand?" Eriol said.  
  
"Yes I understand Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"Good star." Eriol smiled and they boarded the plane back to Japan.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Once They Got Back To Japan.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol and Sakura immediately transported themselves and their bags and Spinel back home when no one was looking.  
  
"It's good to be home." Sakura said dropping her bag on the bed.  
  
"Ruby Moon where are you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Here master." Nakuru said.  
  
"Where's here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"In the dining room." Nakuru said.  
  
Sakura, Eriol and Spinel walked in to find a big meal prepared for them. "Wow Ruby Moon you made all of this?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Yes but not for you Suppi." Nakuru said.  
  
"Can you stop calling me Suppi?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Only if you stop calling me Ruby Moon when I'm in this form." Nakuru said.  
  
"Well that's what master calls you." Spinel said.  
  
"Well that's master and this is you. You're two different people." Nakuru said.  
  
"So it still doesn't make a difference." Spinel said. While those two were fighting Eriol was helping Sakura into her seat.  
  
"Thank you Eriol." She smiled.  
  
"Anything for my star." Eriol smiled as he sat in his own seat.  
  
  
  
Ok ok I know this is a short chapter but I'm tired and sick and Kane wants me to let him out of the cupboard… ^_^ You know he's cute when he's angry.  
  
"CHERRIE LET ME OUT OR I'LL BLAST THIS DOOR! AND I'LL TELL YOUR REVIEWERS YOUR REAL NAME!"  
  
"Oh oh." Opens the door and Kane jumps out.  
  
"You little brat."  
  
"Uhh…" Runs to the computer screen.  
  
"Gotta go R+R please." Saves  
  
"Come on Cherrie bed now." Kane walks up to Cherrie and picks her up. Then puts her in her bed.  
  
"Kane could you post my story up for me? PLEASE!" Puppy Dog Face.  
  
"………Fine" 


	6. The final battle, and the first encounte...

This is the second to last chapter. Or maybe not, I don't know.I think or should I make Eriol propose to Sakura? If I do I'm defiantly not putting a wedding scene it takes to long. Kane: Make him propose. Cherrie: But I really think readers are already sick of this story. Kane: Then ask your reviewers. Cherrie: Right.Well you heard the evil tenshi tell me if you want me to at least get Eriol to propose to Sakura. Kane: I've told you a million times I'm not a tenshi. Cherrie: * Chants * Tenshi, tenshi, tenshi.  
  
To all of my reviewers.  
  
Aznwhacko - What's wrong with being thirteen and going to college? Half of my friends are thirteen. Cool camzy blue - Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day At Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya and Yukito went to the festival. "Wow, it's so lively when there's a festival going on." Meiling said. "Yeah, hey lets go to the river." Syaoran said. "You three go on, we'll go and get you all a drink each." Touya said "Ok." Syaoran said. When they got tot the river Syaoran said. "You know if you stand here." He moved to the end of the dock. "And then do this." He put is hands together and prayed. "And then you look in the water and then it will show you your future." Two shadows appeared in the water and they were both holding a staff. "Clow Reed's aura." Syaoran stepped back and a giant horse appeared above them. Syaoran called on his staff. "Wood." Syaoran said and the Wood Card wrapped around the horse's legs but it broke free. "It's not working." Meiling said. "If you help me then I might be able to get it." Syaoran said turning to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and pulled out her sword, "Wind." She said and she trapped the horse in a tornado. "Thunder." Syaoran said and he struck the horse with it. And it slowly sunk under the water. Tomoyo sighed with relief. "That was close." "Hey the lights are out." Syaoran said. "Oh, no, now the festival can't go on." Meiling said disappointedly. "Wait a minute." Syaoran said and he took out a card. "Glow." He said and the Glow Card appeared. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Tomoyo said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Meanwhile In A Tree.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura sat down. "What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked. "Well there's nothing else we can do, we have to wait until Syaoran changes a few more Cards and then we can battle him." Eriol said. "Does that mean that tomorrow is going to be another boring day?" Sakura asked. "I'm afraid so star." Eriol said. "You know you could set up something interesting for them to play with like snow." Sakura said. "I'll think about it star." Eriol said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran, Kero and Yue were at the school. "Ah, you stupid little thing how could you do this to me?" Kero struggled to get out of a snowman. "Help." Syaoran said as he was chased by dozens of them. Yue held out his hand and fired moon shards at the school but they were blocked by a shield. "It's to strong, I can't get through." He said. The miniature snowmen stopped Syaoran and were building up snow around him. "That's it." Syaoran said and he pulled up a card. "Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn under the name of your new master. Snow.Snow Card, get rid of these snowmen." The Snow Card came out of its card form and blew a gust of wind at them. Then they disappeared. "Wow, that was fast." Ruby Moon said sitting on the roof. "I told you that you made it to easy." Sakura sighed. "I'm only being fair star. We don't want to tire the child now do we?" Eriol asked. "Well maybe you don't but me, Spinel and Ruby do." Sakura said. Spinel and Ruby nodded their heads in agreement. "Star sometimes you're just to much." Eriol sighed but smiled. "I know I am." Sakura said happily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran couldn't sleep and Kero was looking out the window. "Hmm." Syaoran wondered. "Huh, you're still not asleep yet?" Kero asked. "No." Syaoran said. "You know it was snowing when Clow Reed died." Kero said. "Really?" Syaoran asked. Kero nodded his head. "You know, I think I should ask him if he's the one doing all of this." Syaoran said. "Who?" Kero asked. "Clow, I can use the Return Card." Syaoran said. Kero looked at him, "are you sure?" "Hai." "Well then go to sleep and we'll talk about it with Tomoyo and Meiling tomorrow." Syaoran nodded and went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"WHAT!" Tomoyo shouted out. "Tomoyo, not so loud." Syaoran said. "You can't do that what if you don't come back, or if something happens." Meiling said. "Meiling I will be back." Syaoran said. "When, where?" Tomoyo asked. "Today at the shrine where the cherry blossom tree is. That's where the Return Card's the strongest." Syaoran said. "Oh." Tomoyo said. "Well anyway see you there tonight." Syaoran said. "Syaoran will Kero be there?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai." Syaoran said and he walked away. 'Syaoran, I don't know what will happen if I lost you.' Tomoyo thought. 'Syaoran, I really do love you and I don't want you to get hurt.' Meiling thought to herself as she watch Syaoran walk away from them. 'But I know that you love Tomoyo and I'll try not to get in your way. But the wedding is unstoppable.'  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
That Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero walked to the cherry blossom tree. "Here." Syaoran said. "Syaoran are you sure that you're going to be ok?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai." Syaoran said. "Promise me that you're going to come back." Meiling said. "I promise Meiling." Syaoran said. Meiling sighed with relief. "And besides you have to come back to marry me." She joked. "Meiling of course I'll come back to marry you." Syaoran smiled. Tomoyo looked hurt but she didn't really show it. "Now you know what to do don't you?" Kero asked. "Hai." Syaoran said. "Ok." Kero said. "Return." Syaoran called on the Return card. "Well see you later Syaoran." Tomoyo said. "See you." Syaoran said and he put his hand on the tree and it glowed and then Syaoran disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Meanwhile At Eriol's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Nakuru when you were unpacking my stuff, where did you put my robes?" Sakura asked. "The same place where Eriol keeps his." Nakuru said. "And where's that?" Sakura asked. "In his cupboard, where else." Nakuru said. "Star, are you looking for your robes?" Eriol asked. "Yes, I can't find them." Sakura said looking through Eriols cupboard. "Let me look star." Eriol said and Sakura moved out of the way, "here they are." He said as he pulled out robes like Eriols but instead of having the sun in the middle it had a star and instead of being black they were pink. "Arigato Eriol." Sakura said as she gently kissed him on the cheek and took them from him. "No need to thank me star." Eriol smiled. "It's so hard to find things especially when Nakuru hides them." Sakura sighed. "I did not hide them." Nakuru said. Eriol smiled took out his key. "Key which conceals the power of darkness, reveal your true self before me. I Eriol command you under contract, release." Eriol's staff appeared. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I'm just going to watch what Syaoran's doing, go into the lounge when you're finished getting changed star." He said and he walked out of the room. Sakura quickly got dressed and walked outside and into the lounge. She saw Eriol sitting in his chair watching Syaoran, Kero and Yue sleeping and Clow Reed reading a book. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "Syaoran fainted so he's sleeping." Eriol said. "Eriol, don't we have to go soon?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but then again it's fun to watch them." Eriol said. Sakura smiled, "I know it is but I still need to find my hat." "Sakura, it's in the second drawer our room." Eriol said. "Oh." Sakura said and she walked back to Eriols room and pulled open the draw and her dark pink hat was in there. "Why do they put my stuff in the most least obvious places?" She asked herself. "Sakura, what's happening?" Spinel asked. "Spinel don't you know what today is?" Sakura asked. "What?" Spinel asked. "Spinel what does this remind you of?" Sakura asked motioning to her robes. "What, already?" Spinel asked. "Yes already." Sakura said. "Oh, where's Eriol?" "He's watching Syaoran." "Sakura, we must leave now." Eriol said through the door. "Ok." Sakura said and she walked out of the room with Spinel following her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
When They Got There.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol and Sakura stood on top of the shrine and watched as Syaoran talked to Tomoyo and Kero. "But who made them forget?" Syaoran asked. "It was Clow Reed." Eriol said loud enough for them to hear. "Eriol, Sakura." Syaoran said running up to them. "Who are you?" Meiling asked. "My name now is Eriol, but my name before was Clow Reed." Eriol said. "That's impossible, Clow Reed died a long time ago, Yue and I were the ones that witnessed it." Kero said. "But he's really Clow." Spinel said coming out from behind the fence. "Suppi." Kero said. "Don't forget me." Nakuru said coming out from the other side. "Nakuru." Syaoran said, "how come you're here as well?" "Key which conceals the power of darkness, reveal your true self before me. I Eriol command you under contract, release." Eriol said and Nakuru and Spinel floated up to them. "Reveal your true forms, Spinel Sun, Akizuki Nakuru." A second later Spinel and Nakuru were standing in their true forms. Sakura smiled and held out her key. "Key which conceals the power of the stars, reveal your true self before me. I Sakura command you under contract, release." Sakura's staff appeared. "What." Tomoyo said. "That staff it's the same as Clow Reeds." She said looking at Eriol's staff. "You're right." Kero said. "That means that Eriol is really the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Syaoran said. "Who cares, you couldn't be able to do those things to Syaoran." Kero complained. "That's where you're wrong, Cerberus." Eriol said and he let go of his aura. "Clow." Kero said. "Then let it begin." Eriol said and he lifted up his staff and the darkness above him covered the moon and the sun. Then all across the streets everyone fell asleep but Tomoyo and Syaoran. Meiling fell to the ground. "What did you do?" Meiling asked weakly. "Right now everyone's asleep." Sakura said. "What." Syaoran said. "Why are you doing this?" Meiling asked. "I only made Tomoyo and Syaoran not go to sleep, to make it fair since I have Sakura by my side. But you seem to be much stronger then I thought" Eriol said. "What he's done is he's made everyone go to sleep until someone gets rid of the darkness." Sakura said. "If you don't defeat me then everyone will stay asleep." Eriol added. "When you say asleep then how long until they wake up?" Syaoran asked. "They just sleep." Sakura said. "Forever." Eriol added. "Then how do I make them wake back up?" Syaoran asked. "My challenge is, defeat me with your own magic." Eriol said. "But I can't fight you." Syaoran said. "Well then since you don't want to fight." Eriol started. "Let's have some fun." Sakura added turning to Spinel Sun who was beside her and she patted him on the head. "Fine." Spinel said and he jumped from his place and he fired a red beam at the group. "Don't' even think about it." Kero said as he changed into his true form and he blocked it with his shield. Spinel then threw another blast at them and Kero countered. "So you aren't that dumb." Spinel said and Eriol's staff glowed and so did the jewel on Spinels head and Spinel threw an even bigger blast at Kero. Then Kero was knocked to the ground. "I never knew that their new master would be so useless." Ruby Moon said. Spinel Sun flapped his wings violently and the wind was about to attack Syaoran and Tomoyo when it was blocked by a shield. Syaoran looked up to see Yue and Touya. "Yue, Touya, huh, what's wrong with Touya?" Syaoran asked. "He's sleeping." Yue said laying him down against a tree. "Even my brother." Syaoran said. "It's because he gave all of his magic to me." Yue said. Then he turned to Sakura and Eriol. "Clow." "Yue." Eriol said. "Well since Yue's here, doesn't that mean my opponent's here?" Ruby Moon asked. "Not yet." Sakura said, "looks like Yue want's to have a little chat first." Yue looked at Sakura. "You're Sakura." He said. "Well who did you expect me to be?" Sakura asked. "Yue, now is not the time to talk." Eriol said and his staff glowed. "Well now finally." Ruby Moon smiled and she glowed red and then she sent sapphire shards at Yue and he just moved away in time. Then she tried to cut him but only got some of his hair. "I guess she thought that Yue needed a hair cut." Sakura smiled. "Star, not now." Eriol said. "Well no wonder you needed Touya's power to sustain you." Ruby Moon said. "This doesn't concern Syaoran." Kero said getting up and standing beside Yue. "Touchy." Sakura said. "Yue, lets finish them." Kero said. "DON'T!" Syaoran shouted. "Tomoyo, watch Touya." "I understand." Tomoyo said. Then Syaoran turned back to Eriol, "Eriol, why are you doing this, weather it was you or Clow Reed you were always helping me. Why?" "Defeat me, and I'll tell you." Eriol said. "You don't have a choice anyway, do you really want all of your friends to sleep forever?" Sakura said. "No, but, but." Syaoran trailed off. Eriol smiled and sent a blast at him from his staff. "He's about to attack." Yue said. "Syaoran, look out." Kero said. "Shield." Syaoran said. "Nice move." Sakura smiled. "Jump." Syaoran said as he dodged the continuous shots that Eriol was shooting at him. "Syaoran." Kero said as he and Yue rushed to help him. "And where are you two going?" Ruby Moon asked standing in their way. "You're opponents are us." Spinel added. Syaoran was hit and Meiling quickly said. "Wind." And Syaoran was just saved from hitting the ground. "Well now she moves." Sakura smiled and her staff glowed pink and she aimed a blast at Meiling. "Meiling look out." Syaoran said and Tomoyo quickly pushed Meiling out of the way and they both just missed the shot. "Fine then." Syaoran said and he took out a Card. 'Windy please help me.' He thought and he touched it with his staff, "Windy." He said and it went right past them. "You can't use Wind to defeat us." Sakura smiled. Eriol's staff started glowing again and he started shooting at Syaoran again. "Fly." He said and he quickly tried to move away from the blasts. Then he was hit by one of Sakura's unexpected blasts. "Opps did I just kill a bird?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "Syaoran." Kero said and he and Yue tried to help him but Ruby Moon and Spinel still blocked their way. "That's it." Kero said and he hit Spinel full blast. "Move out of my way." Yue said and he distracted Ruby Moon long enough to make a move towards Syaoran. Meanwhile on the ground Syaoran woke up again and saw the Cards surrounding him. "Were you worried about me?" he asked as the cards floated around him, "but." He took some cards out of his pocket. "There are some cards that haven't been changed yet." "Syaoran, are you ok?" Kero asked as they landed behind him. "Mm.Yeah" Syaoran said and he turned to Sakura, Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel who had taken back their places beside their masters. 'Maybe I can use these cards now.' He thought. Then he through them above him and said something then they all turned green. "That was pretty good Syaoran." Sakura said. "But there's still two more Cards that you haven't changed." Eriol added. "It's Dark, and Light." Yue said. "Light and Dark were special Cards, does that mean that Syaoran doesn't have enough power to make them his Cards?" Kero asked. "I'll try again." Syaoran said, but they still didn't change. "Wait a minute, didn't light once say that Light conquers the Dark so then that means." "He finally gets the message." Sakura said. "Star I told you, now is not the time to be joking around." Eriol said. "I'm sorry Eriol." Sakura said. "It's our turn now." Kero said. Yue nodded his head on agreement. "Syaoran." Kero said. "Huh?" Syaoran said. "Syaoran, its Light and Dark that are our elements." Yue said. "So that's means that for this we can help you." Kero said. "Kero, Yue, how can you help?" Syaoran asked. "You can just seal us into your staff." Yue said. "What?" Syaoran said. "But won't there be a problem?" "If you can get rid of the darkness and change the cards then there will be no problem." Eriol said. "Then what if I can't call on the Light Card?" Syaoran asked. "Then they'll be like everyone else, they'll sleep inside the staff." Eriol said. "I CAN'T!" Syaoran said. "If I don't change the cards then I won't be able to see Kero or Yue." Yue put his hand on his shoulder. "Even if you don't change them, won't it still be the same, you wouldn't be able to see everyone else." He said. "Fine then, I'll try." Syaoran said and he held his staff out to them and Yue and Kero went into it and his staff grew to the length of Sakura and Eriol's. Then he did his little chant and the Cards began to change but it stopped at the middle and began to go down. "Huh." Syaoran said. "Remember what you're dealing with right now, four against three." Sakura said. Meiling put her hand over his. "I may not have as much magic as you Syaoran, but I have some of Clow Reeds blood in me and that might help." She said. Syaoran nodded, 'I know that I'll have no problem now.' He thought to himself. "Eriol, do I have to let them win?" Sakura whispered in Eriol's ear. "Yes star." Eriol said. "Fine then." Sakura said and she let her hold go on the Clow Cards and the blinding light covered them. "Light." Syaoran said and the Light Card came out and went into the sky and the darkness disappeared. "I can't believe I just let them win." Sakura sighed. "Well let me put it this way." Ruby Moon said, "at least you did it for the guy you love." Sakura sighed and hugged Eriol. "The things I do for you." She said. "I know star." He smiled. "Well then time to go." Ruby Moon watched as Syaoran, Meiling, and Kero rejoiced. Eriol nodded and they left. "Just one more thing Clow." Kero started, "why did you make Syaoran do those stupid tests?" But when he turned around they weren't there. "Huh they're gone." Kero and Yue flew down the road in search for them. Syaoran was about to follow when Meiling said "Syaoran wait." (if you've watched the third season of CCS you'll know what happens here.)  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Meanwhile On The Roof.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet." Sakura said looking at Meiling and Syaoran. "To bad those two were dumb enough to go the other way, I wanted a rematch." Spinel said. "Why don't you go look for them, I'll go with you." Sakura said. "Hai." Ruby Moon said. "Come on." Sakura said and she went on Spinels back with Eriol watching them. "Be careful star." Eriol said before they took off. "I will." Sakura smiled and they took off. "There they are." Ruby Moon said pointing to where Yue and Kero were flying down the street. "Well then." Sakura said getting impatient and she jumped of Spinel and landed in front of Yue and Kero who stopped when she landed. "Hello." She said. Yue and Kero went into fighting stance and Sakura smiled. "It's not me who want's a rematch, it's them." She said pointing up to Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun who were above them. "That was an unfair battle since Syaoran was involved." Spinel said. "In this battle I set out the rules." Sakura said. "What." Yue said. "Don't worry she's fair." Ruby Moon said. Sakura nodded. "I don't want to harm any of Clow Reeds or Eriol's creations, although they are close to the same people." She said. "Since I fell in love with both of them. Well then rules are, no using me as a hostage which goes for just Yue's side since Spinel wouldn't dare let Ruby Moon touch me and the second rule is no attacking your partners opponent." "Those seem fair." Kero said. "They're as fair as they get." Spinel said. "Ready." Sakura started. "Wait a minute." Yue said. "What?" Ruby Moon sighed. "Just one thing, how do you know that Clow Reed loved you?" Yue asked. "That's one thing you're better off not knowing." Sakura said. "Sakura." Yue said anxiously. "Fine then new rule, what you're fighting for." Sakura said. "What?" Spinel said. "Spinel be quiet or I'll let Nakuru get you drunk." Sakura said. "Fine." Spinel said. "Yue is fighting for what was stated before and Ruby Moon is." Sakura started. "Can I choose what I'm fighting for?" Ruby Moon asked. "Fine." Sakura sighed. "I want to know what kind of relation ship Yue had with Clow Reed." Ruby Moon said. "That's for me to know only." Yue said. "Yue, do you want to know or not?" Sakura asked. "Fine." Yue said. "Ok, you all know what you're fighting for, you know the rules. Now Spinel Sun and Cerberus what are you two fighting for?" Sakura asked. "Takoyaki!" Kero said. "What, Takoyaki?" Sakura said. "Well it's both of their favourite food." Ruby Moon said. "But you make it for Spinel all of the time." Sakura said. "I know, but let's say a big bowl of takoyaki." Ruby Moon said. "I'm fine with it." Spinel said. "So am I." Kero said. "Ok." Sakura said. "So." Ruby Moon said getting impatient. "Ready." Sakura stared. "Begin." Kero and Spinel started fighting when Meiling, Syaoran and Tomoyo went over to them. "What the, what are they fighting over?" Tomoyo asked. "A bowl of takoyaki." Ruby Moon said. "Yay, I won." Spinel cheered standing on Kero's back. "Ok Spinel get off Cerberus's back already." Sakura said. "Fine." Spinel said and he floated back to Sakura's side. "So what are the rules?" Eriol asked as he stood in one of the trees. "Eriol, are you trying to scare me or something?" Sakura asked "I'm sorry star." Eriol said. "The rules are no taking anyone hostage." Sakura said. "The battle is between Yue and Ruby Moon, no helping from masters." "Fine." Syaoran and Eriol said. "Begin." Sakura said and Ruby Moon and Yue started fighting. "So what are they fighting over?" Syaoran asked. "Something personal." Sakura said. "Like what?" Tomoyo asked. "Ruby Moon wants to know Yue's relationship with Clow Reed." Spinel said. "You know if she just asked I could've told her." Eriol said. "Well I think that Yue's going to win anyway. He's desperate." Kero said. "Why, what's he fighting for?" Syaoran asked. "He wants to know about Sakura's relationship with Clow Reed." Spinel said. "You know I could have told him that as well." Eriol said. "I know." Sakura said. "Yes and Eriol, you still didn't answer my question." Kero said but when he turned around again Eriol was gone. "He likes doing that a lot." Sakura said. "Typical." Kero said. Ruby Moon hit the ground unconscious and Spinel flew up to her and nudged her shoulder. "Ruby Moon, are you ok?" He asked but she didn't answer. "Don't worry Spinel, she's just fainted." Sakura said. "So Sakura." Yue said. "Ok Yue since you beat Ruby Moon I'll tell you." Sakura said. "Clow Reed and I meet when I was wondering in the forest." She started. "I already know this." Yue said. "I know it's just that it's better telling the story from the beginning." Sakura said. "Now, where was I, oh yes, we meet in the forest. I was kind of lost and a bit afraid since my magic wasn't as controlled as Clow's. Then he helped me get out of the forest and we became friends. Soon I was in trouble again. I was stuck up in a high tree and couldn't find my way back down. Then soon Clow came and floated up the tree with the Float Card rescued me again and then I noticed that he was blushing when he was holding me and then I started blushing and we landed on the ground we sort of uh, we uh." Sakura trailed off. "You what?" Spinel asked. "Um, I don't think that I should say this." Sakura said. "Then why don't you just show them." Eriol popped out of nowhere again. "Fine." Sakura said and she called on her staff and her symbol appeared on the ground with a little hole in the middle showing an image. A girl that looked like Sakura but older and Clow Reed. Clow floated up and held the girl in his arms and then he took the girl down to the ground and then they kissed. "YOU KISSED HIM?" Kero shouted. "It was a mistake." Sakura said. "Anyway we said it was just a little slip and that we wouldn't tell anyone that it happened and then well a few days later I finally met Yue and Cerberus." "What, and that's it?" Kero asked. "No." Eriol said. "Soon Sakura found herself in danger once again. But this time she wasn't stuck on something there was a man. He was pulling on her arm and you know the stuff that school boys do when they're really hooked on you." "Yeah we know, it's the same thing Ruby Moon does to Touya but just more violently." Spinel said. "Anyway it's basically just following you around trying to get with you and trying to kiss you and grabbing your arm to make you stay in place." Sakura said. Everyone nodded their heads. "So this guy was pulling on my arm. Then I slapped him and when he let go I ran off as fast as I could. He almost caught up to me when he was stopped in his tracks, just frozen. I turned around to see why he stopped and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw that it was Clow." Sakura said. "Then I said that everything was going to be alright and then I unfroze him and he ran away." Eriol added. "Then he did this little magic trick which sent Fire Works and I think there was light shining everywhere and it was so beautiful." Sakura said sighing when she remembered it. "And then we both said the unthinkable." Eriol said. "What?" Yue asked. "I get three guesses, you give me a dollar if I get the first one right." Spinel said. "Ok." Sakura said. "I-Love-You." Spinel said. "Yep." Sakura said. "You owe me a dollar now." Spinel said. "Here." Sakura said and she tossed him a dollar. "Arigato." He said. "I can't believe you actually said that." Kero said. "We did keep it a secret until Sakura died and then I died two days after her." Eriol said. "How come you never told us?" Yue asked. "I know how you would have reacted." Eriol said and he walked away. "Eriol, wait for us." Spinel said following him. Eriol stopped and turned to Sakura. "Star, are you coming home?" He asked. "Coming." Sakura said as she followed him. "I always wondered why he called her star instead of Sakura." Kero said. "He never called her star when I was around." Yue said clenching his fist. "He always called her star when you weren't around." Kero said. "Maybe it's because he knew that you liked him." Syaoran said. "Why would you say that?" Yue asked. "Oh come on Yue, we all know." Kero said. "What." Yue asked. "That you liked Clow Reed and you still do." Meiling said. Yue turned his head away. "I better go now, I've occupied Yukito's body for long enough." He said. Then he quickly changed back into Yukito. "Why does he always do that?" Syaoran asked. "He just does." Tomoyo said holding Kero in her arms like he was a stuffed animal. "What happened?" Yukito asked.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Eriol's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Time to pack our stuff." Sakura said. "What do you mean?" Spinel asked sitting on the couch in his false form. "We're going back to England the day after tomorrow aren't we?" Sakura asked. "Oh yeah we are aren't we?" Spinel asked and he helped Sakura fold some of her clothes. "Sakura. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Eriol asked. "Are you?" Sakura asked. "No." Eriol said sitting down on the bed and Spinel floated over to him and sat on his lap. "I'll go to school. But I'm bringing Spinel with me in his true form. I don't want guys coming over and hassling me." Sakura said. "That's perfectly fine with me but Spinel." Eriol looked down at the guardian on his lap. "I don't want you talking or showing your wings." "I know master." Spinel said. "Good. I'll write you a note Sakura. You know how to forge your parent's signature don't you?" Eriol asked. "Yes I do." Sakura said and Spinel jumped off Eriol's lap as he stood up and helped Sakura pack their things.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Sakura was the first person to class with Spinel by her side. Most of the people that saw her walk past were scared out of their wits. 'Yes be very afraid of me.' Spinel thought. "Hey Sakura." Tomoyo walked into the classroom. "I thought that you wouldn't be at school today because of that incident yesterday." "Of course I would be at school but Eriol stayed at home so I needed my little Spinel Sun to look after me in case someone tried something on me." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "So have Syaoran or Meiling come on yet?" Tomoyo asked. "Not yet I haven't sensed them all day." Sakura said. "Sakura I'm bored." Spinel said. Sakura stroked his head gently. "I'll read you something at lunch time. But for now be quiet until then." Spinel nodded his head. "Hey Sakura wouldn't the teacher say the Spinel isn't allowed to be at school?" Tomoyo asked. "I've got a note." Sakura said holding up a piece of paper. It read.  
  
To Whom It May Concern: Sakura is to bring her bodyguard Spinel Sun to school today since Eriol Hiiragizawa is unable to attend school. This is for her own safety. If need be please call this number.  
  
Nadesiko Kinomoto.  
  
"Hey Sakura is that your mother's name?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah. I forged her signature though." Sakura said. "It's one of my special abilities." "But what about if they do call your house?" Tomoyo asked. "Eriol will answer the phone. You know we are older then we look Tomoyo." Sakura said. Her voice changing to a more mature one. "Woah how old are you really in this life?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm 12 like all of you it's just that I've been alive for over 200 years." Sakura said. "You seemed pretty naive in your before life." Tomoyo said. "Things change when you fall in love with the most powerful magician in the whole world." Sakura said. "So you don't like Syaoran that much do you?" Tomoyo asked. "No I don't." Sakura said. Soon Meiling, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko walked in. "Hey Syaoran you're not late." Tomoyo said. "Yeah I woke up pretty early." Syaoran said acting as if nothing had happened the day before. "Oh my gosh Sakura what's that?" Naoko asked pointing to Spinel. Sakura patted his head affectionately. "This is Spinel Sun. Spinel for short. He's my bodyguard." Sakura said. Spinel purred in response. When Sakura stopped he nudged her hand and she started stroking him again. "Woah he's so cool." Naoko said. Sakura nodded her head. "Just don't touch him or he might bite your hand off." She said as Spinel glared at the group. "Sakura what's that little crystal on his head for?" Chiharu asked. "It's just a mark that Eriol put on him." Sakura said. "Speaking of Eriol where is he?" Yamazaki asked. "He's at home." Sakura said. She stopped patting Spinel again and he rested his head on her lap while her hand rested on his back. The bell rang and the other students entered the room. Seconds later Terada sensei entered. "Ms Kinomoto what might I ask it that?" He asked pointing to Spinel who was resting his head on her lap. "This is my bodyguard Spinel Sun." Sakura said patting his head. "What is he doing here?" He asked. "He's my bodyguard. He's guarding me." Sakura said smiling. "Do you have any reason for having him here?" He asked. "Since Eriol's not here to protect me I have Spinel here to." Sakura said. She gave her note to Spinel and he bought it to Terada Sensei. He quickly scanned the note. Then left the room. "Where did he go?" One of the students asked. "To call Sakura's parents probably." One of the others answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At Eriol's House.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eriol picked up the phone. "Hello Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking." He said. "Excuse me Mr. Hiiragizawa but may I speak with Sakura's father or mother." Terada Sensei's voice asked on the phone. "Of course Terada Sensei." Eriol said he pretended to call for Sakura's Father. Then he answered the phone again. "Hello Fujitaka Kinomoto speaking." He said in his older voice. "Mr. Kinomoto I would like to know about this business about Sakura and her bodyguard." "Do you mean her bodyguard Spinel." "Yes." "He is her bodyguard. Seeing as how Eriol isn't there to look after her we have her bodyguard to make sure that no one harms her. We like to take our precautions." "Very well. But is the animal safe?" "He knows what he's doing. He'll only answer to Sakura if she orders him to do something or if he feels that she is threatened. Just make sure no one touches him." "Why is that?" "He'll bite anyone who touches him. He doesn't like being touched. Be sure to inform your class about that." "I'll tell them goodbye Mr. Hiiragizawa." "Goodbye Mr. Terada." Eriol said and he hung up the phone. "Master who was that?" Nakuru asked. "Why did you not go to school today Ruby?" Eriol asked. "There's no need to. I can't get Touya's powers and Yue would probably kill me because my master's girlfriend took his master away from him." Nakuru said. "Nakuru you know that's not a very good reason." "It is." "If you say so Nakuru."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Back At Sakura's School.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
It was interval and Sakura was sitting under the Sakura tree with Spinel sitting beside her half sleeping while she was reading a book to him. "Sakura the child is coming." Spinel murmured while opening one eye. "I know." Sakura said patting Spinels' head. "I can sense him." She looked up and Spinel got up on his feet and turned to face Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo. "Spinel if I told you to would you rip their heart's out?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Just give me one good reason to." Spinel said. "Not yet we'll just see what they want." Sakura said. "Hey uh.Sakura." Syaoran said. "Hey Sakura." Meiling said. "Hi Sakura." Tomoyo said happily. "Hey Spinel." "Hello Tomoyo, Meiling, child." Sakura smiled. "Hi Tomoyo." Spinel said. "Enough with the child business you know I beat you." Syaoran said. "You only beat me because Eriol made me let you win." Sakura smiled. "You're still a child." "You know Sakura you really shouldn't be so mean to Syaoran." Tomoyo said patting Spinel on the head. "It doesn't matter. Come on Spinel." Sakura said standing up and walking away. Spinel walked behind her. "Uh hey Sakura." Syaoran said. "Yeah." Sakura turned her head. "Do you mind if we go to your house with you, you know to see Eriol." Syaoran said. "Yeah sure. But don't expect me to wait for you." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded his head and Sakura and Spinel continued to walk away. "You know I really thought she was nice." Meiling said. "She's was only nice to you Syaoran because Eriol told her to be." Tomoyo said. "Hey how do you know?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, Sakura told me." Tomoyo said. "How come she told you and not me?" Syaoran asked. "Because I'm the only one that she likes." Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura walked down to the front of the school and looked up. "After today Spinel Sun we're not going to come back." Sakura said. Spinel nodded his head in agreement. "I wonder if Eriol would want to come back." "No he wouldn't. Japan has seen enough of him." Spinel said. "You've got a point Spinel Sun." Sakura strokes Spinels head. Occasionally brushing past the jewel on his head. Spinel purred. "You like that don't you Spinel Sun?" Sakura asked smiling at the Sun Guardian. He nodded his head. The bell rang and Sakura and Spinel walked back into the classroom for Sakura's next two lessons.  
  
  
  
Next time: Sakura and Spinel decide to have a little fun with Syaoran during their classes because of how he said that he was stronger then them. Sakura comes across some problems at Lunch and they go to see Eriol ^_^ I'm such a spoiler.  
  
Cherrie: Kane what are you doing? Kane: * Sits on Cherries bed innocently. * Nothing. Cherrie: What are you doing? * Walks over to bed and lifts up the pillow and finds a tape recorder. Then presses play. * Tape recorder in Kane's voice: You will make Eriol propose to Sakura, You will make Eriol propose to Sakura, You will make Eriol propose to Sakura, You will make Eriol propose to Sakura. Cherrie: KANE! Kane jumps out the window and flies as far away from Cherrie as fast as he can. Cherrie: I'm going to kill that Moon Guardian when I get my hands on him. Oh well I'm going to sleep now. * Picks up tape recorder and tosses it at the wall and it smashes into a thousand pieces. Then goes into bed. * In the middle of the night Kane sneaks back in and puts another tape recorder under her pillow and presses play. Tape recorder in Kane's voice: You will obey your evil Moon Guardian, You will obey your evil Moon Guardian, you will obey your evil Moon Guardian. 


	7. It's hard to say goodbye to those that w...

Ohh. This is the last chapter. But hey the holidays have started and all and well I've got three assignments to finish off and well I need to catch up on a whole lot of sleep. I also need to finish off 'Meeting was just the Beginning.' And a whole lot of other fics that I've put up. Oh I've got so much work to do. This is not good especially for me. Oh well on with everything that I usually put in a fic.  
  
I'd just like to thank all of the reviewers that I've had since I started this story.  
  
Hitokiri's woman   
element angel   
ccs fan   
NZ_CCS_FAN   
Aznwhacko  
Angelic Firefly  
Green Mystress  
SAKURA LOVER   
LiLNin   
Lord Cirenmas   
Shadowdancer  
Diana@Lineelu2001  
Mistress of the Pen  
  
Ok now on with the story.  
  
Sakura got an apron on and she partnered up with Naoko. "Alright class we're going to make chocolate cake today." The teacher said. Sakura smiled as a few evil thoughts flashed through her mind. She silently giggled to herself and Spinel looked up at her. She just patted him on the head.  
"Spinel remember don't touch anything in here. You don't want anyone thinking that you've contaminated anything." Sakura said. Spinel nodded his head. Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was stirring his mixture while Tomoyo and Meiling watched him.  
"Syaoran maybe you shouldn't stir so fast." Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah." Meiling agreed. Almost the exact second that they said those words the cake splashed in Syaoran's face. Sakura held her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh out loud.  
"Poor child you should have listened to Meiling and Tomoyo." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran glared at her.  
"Oh Syaoran, why don't you go to the bathroom to wash that off?" The teacher asked him. Syaoran nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Before he took one step he tripped over nothing and hit the ground. Sakura started giggling really hard.  
"Whoops." She said silently to herself. She looked at Naoko who was looking at Syaoran as if she was totally fascinated with him. "Naoko what's so interesting?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh nothing." Naoko smiled. "It's just that he look's so cool and all." Sakura giggled and Spinel looked at Naoko strangely.  
"So Naoko do you want to start the cake or do you want me to?" Sakura asked nicely as she watched Syaoran walk out of the room from the corner of her eye.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
When Lunch Time Begun.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo said as Sakura and Spinel walked outside.  
"Yes Tomoyo?" Sakura asked turning to her.  
"Um Sakura why are you so mean to Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I don't like him." Sakura said.  
"I mean do you have any other reason besides that?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No." Sakura said. "It's just that I just don't like him. It's that simple."  
"Right." Tomoyo said.  
"I don't like him either." Spinel said. Sakura looked down at Spinel.  
"Spinel Sun what did I tell you about talking." Sakura said. Spinel immediately shut his mouth.  
"Hey Sakura." Some guys came around to where Sakura, Tomoyo and Spinel were.  
"Yes?" Sakura asked. They all bombarded her with millions of questions like, where she was going, why was she leaving and other questions like that. Most of them were asking her weather they could go out with her as in a date just before she left. Sakura smiled. "Back off before I let Spinel have his way as in ripping you heads off." She said. Most of the guys backed off. Some of them that were thinking she was bluffing still annoyed her. "Spinel why don't you see how many of them you can knock out in one shot." Sakura said. Spinel nodded his head and tackled about 5 of them. He then jumped back and growled at the rest. Then all of them ran off. Sakura smiled again.  
"Wow Sakura you're really...Um...You know, good when it comes to handling guys." Tomoyo said.  
"It's only because I have my little Spinel Sun here to protect me." Sakura said patting Spinel on his head. Spinel growled. "I was just kidding Spinel." She said smiling.  
"What you don't like being called little Spinel Sun?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Nakuru used to always call him that when he was first created." Sakura said. "So where's Meiling and the child?"  
"They're somewhere I think Syaoran's gone off thinking and Meiling's well...She's gone to think as well." Tomoyo said.  
"And they left you all alone?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah." Tomoyo said.  
"That was a bit mean do you think we should go and find the child and bug him?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed.  
"Nah, I think he's had enough of seeing you. He still had chocolate cake in his hair when he got back from cleaning himself in the bathroom." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled at the thought of Syaoran with chocolate cake mixture in his hair. Suddenly a question formed into Sakura's mind and she just had to ask it.  
"Tomoyo is it Syaoran that you like?" She asked. Tomoyo blushed and turned away and looked down so that Sakura couldn't see the blush on her face. She didn't answer the question. "You do don't you Tomoyo?" She asked.  
"Yes I like Syaoran but...Meiling..." Tomoyo said.  
"Hey you'll find someone Tomoyo." Sakura said. "I mean I found Eriol and well he wasn't exactly what I was looking for but hey I still love him as much as I did Clow Reed."  
"But he was close to what you were looking for even if it was only half of him." Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah." Sakura said smiling. "But Tomoyo if you really love him you should be happy that well he's happy."  
"I know and well I am happy that he's happy it's just that...Well I don't think that he'll get it." Tomoyo said.  
"I know. He seems to naïve for a boy." Sakura said. "Meiling just told him right to his face and well he doesn't get it. I feel kind of sorry for Meiling. I mean she loves him yet the one she loves is confused by his own feeling. It seems strange doesn't it?"  
"Well I wouldn't put it as strange I'd just say that it's confusing, but don't you think it's a good thing?" Tomoyo asked. "I mean they're engaged and well I think that they're in love with each other."  
"They probably are but you know Tomoyo you're a good singer and well you're a great person. I mean you're nice and you're beautiful and all of that." Sakura said.  
"What are you saying that if you were a guy you'd want to date me?" Tomoyo said.  
"Yes but that's 'if' I was a guy and I'm not a guy you know." Sakura said. "I mean if I wasn't here Tomoyo I think that every guy would be falling head over heals for you."  
"Well they weren't when you weren't here." Tomoyo said.  
"Tomoyo have you ever seen any guys blushing when you looked at them, or looking in your direction when they think that you're not looking?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know." Tomoyo said. "I've been to busy looking at Syaoran and taping him and everything like that."  
"But you knew he was engaged." Sakura said.  
"Yeah I knew." Tomoyo said.  
"Then why did you still hang with him and all of that?" Sakura asked.  
"Well you know I still love him." Tomoyo said with a dreamy look on her face.  
"Yeah...Love can be blind eh?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah." Sakura said. Spinel nudged Sakura's leg with his head to put her back into reality. Sakura looked down at him and smiled. "Sorry Spinel Sun. The word Love just reminds me of Eriol you know."  
"See that's what I mean by love." Tomoyo said. "I mean you think of him every minute of every day. He's your life and your love. Syaoran was like the world to me."  
"I don't know what you see in that child." Sakura said.  
"Oh Sakura he's nice you know. I mean well..." Tomoyo trailed off.  
"Tomoyo I don't know what doesn't attract me to Syaoran ok. Yes I know that he's nice and all of that but he's just so...Well childish and inexperienced and the other reason is...well...Tomoyo you know I don't think that anyone told you this but Eriol and I are a lot older then what we seem. Eriol's 18 now and I'm 17." Sakura said.  
"But if you're that old then how come you look so young? I mean what's your little secret? I mean if you have one that is." Tomoyo said.  
"It's no secret Tomoyo." Sakura said. "Since we have magical abilities we are able to control how we look. I mean I could be a hundred and only look this age."  
"So how old did you and Clow look before you died?" Tomoyo asked.  
"We only looked about 30." Sakura said smiling. "I can't remember how old we were when we died. My past self said it's information that I didn't need to remember. I was around 300 though."  
"300." Tomoyo said. "How long are you all able to live?"  
"Well it depends how strong and powerful you are." Sakura said. "The stronger you are the more longer you stay alive. If your magic continuously grows then the longer you live. Once your magic stops growing you get a couple more years until you die."  
"Wow." Tomoyo said in total shock.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At The End Of School.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Spinel walked to Eriol & Sakura's house together. Syaoran and Meiling weren't really talking to each other. Sakura kept on patting Spinel's head while she walked and well Tomoyo just didn't say anything. "Are you two done yet?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran and Meiling. They both looked at her.  
"What do you mean by that?" Meiling asked.  
"You children are so naïve." Sakura said. "Just figure it out by yourselves. If you don't figure it out until it's to late you're going to be miserable for the rest of your lives."  
"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed and shook her head.  
"Don't worry." She said.  
"Hey Sakura." Meiling said changing the subject. "Why did you have to take that giant cat thing to school with you?"  
"Spinel Sun is not a cat thing." Sakura said. "He's Eriol's guardian and well I wanted some protection and well he you know how he's nice and all so he let me take Spinel Sun to school."  
"What's up with you and that Eriol guy anyway?" Syaoran asked.  
"You heard what I said in our final battle child. Eriol and I are reincarnations of Clow Reed and his former lover Sakura." Sakura said.  
"I don't get it. If you two are just the reincarnations it doesn't mean that you don't have to well fall in love with each other do you?" Meiling asked.  
"It's in our blood." Sakura said. "He's like my soul mate. I can't fall in love with everyone else but him. It's not like he can fall in love with anyone else either." They stopped at the mansion. "Enough with the talk now. I'm sure that you want to ask Eriol a lot of questions and I still need to pack some things that Eriol would never even dream to touch."  
"Right." Syaoran said as they followed Sakura into the mansion. She opened the doors and as she walked through all of the rooms and hallways the lamps and candles in the area lit up.  
"Um Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
"It's Eriol." Sakura said smiling. She walked into the dinning room. Eriol was sitting at the head of the table and Nakuru was placing things on the table.  
"Hey what's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
"Sit." Eriol said.  
"I'll see you later Eriol." Sakura said walking to her room.  
"Just call if you need some help star." Eriol said.  
"I know." Sakura said. Spinel looked over at Eriol.  
"Go and help her if you want to Spinel." Eriol said.  
"Oh can I go with Suppi?" Nakuru asked.  
"You stay here Nakuru." Eriol said. Nakuru pouted while Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo seated themselves. Sakura on the other hand walked into hers and Eriol's room and opened some of the drawers that Eriol hadn't touched.  
"Sakura do you want me to get your bag?" Spinel asked.  
"Yes please Spinel." Sakura said. Spinel went to fetch her bag and walked over to her with the bag in his mouth.  
"Sakura." He said. Sakura took the bag from him.  
"Thank you Spinel." She said as she took the bag from him. She opened it out on the floor and patted Spinel on the head. She started unpacking her things and putting them into her bag.  
"Sakura do you think that we're going to come back here?" Spinel asked.  
"I'm not sure." Sakura said. "It's up to Eriol. If he wants to come here then I'll come with him.  
"But Sakura what about what you want?" Spinel asked.  
"Are you going against your master?" Sakura asked.  
"Well no. It's just that I've never heard you make your own decision without master's consent." Spinel said.  
"Spinel I've done a lot of things without Eriol's consent. You just haven't noticed." Sakura said smiling. "I mean what I did with Syaoran in cooking class that was all my doing and I didn't even ask Eriol if I could do it."  
"So you don't care weather you go to England or if you spend your entire life here?" Spinel asked.  
"Spinel when were you so opened to suggestions?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. I've just become more curious lately." Spinel said. Sakura smiled and patted his head.  
"Spinel do you care weather we stay here or go to England?" She asked.  
"No." Spinel said.  
"Well then there's your answer." Sakura said. She went back to packing her things. About half an hour later she felt two more auras in their area.  
"What's that?" Spinel asked.  
"It feels like Cerberus and Yue are here." Sakura said.  
"What are they doing here?" Spinel asked.  
"Either to find the child and his friends or ask Eriol some questions." Sakura said.  
"Should we go see?" Spinel asked. Sakura nodded her head and they walked down the halls to the dinning room. Eriol pointed to a door.  
"They want to see you." He said.  
"Me?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded his head. "What for?" Sakura asked.  
"If I knew star I would tell you. But right now I'm not sure." Eriol said. Sakura nodded her head and walked into the room.  
"Hey wait a second, who's in there?" Syaoran asked.  
"It's none of your business child." Sakura said.  
"Spinel stay here." Eriol said.  
"But what if they hurt her or something?" Spinel asked.  
"They wont." Eriol said.  
"And besides Spinel it's not like they can." Sakura said winking at Eriol's guardian. Spinel nodded his head and Sakura walked into the room. Yue and Kero were both standing on the other side of the room. They were both looking at her as if they were judging her. "What do you want?" She asked.  
"We don't understand you." Kero said. "You seem so evil how could you be that woman that Clow Reed brought to our home?"  
"Well if that's all you were going to ask me why didn't you just ask Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
"It's better hearing the answer coming from your mouth." Kero said.  
"Well I was born in England and so was Eriol." Sakura said. "You probably didn't know this but Eriol is the darker side of Clow Reed, but I guess you didn't know that Clow Reed had a darker side."  
"Clow was always kind to us. He never showed us if he had a darker side. Be we figured that he had one seeing as how he made some of the Clow Cards look." Kero said. Sakura looked over at Yue.  
"Why don't you speak Yue? I know that you want to. I can see the many questions just dying to come out of your mouth." Sakura said smiling.  
"You are but a child." Yue said. Sakura laughed.  
"As you would probably know Yue I am much older then I look." Sakura said.  
"You still haven't answered my question." Kero said.  
"Well Cerberus, when I first met Eriol he taught me many things and I started acting slightly like him and I started picking up habits from him as in well his bad habits. That's why I've changed from that girl that I was before." Sakura said.  
"Why did you do those things to Syaoran?" Kero asked.  
"That I don't know." Sakura said. "That's the kind of question you should be asking Eriol."  
"What do you expect to accomplish from this?" Yue asked.  
"Nothing." Sakura said. "I'm just don't want Eriol's says. He didn't really want me to come though but I can't just let him stay here without me and well all of the people that he charms even though it isn't usually his intention."  
"You couldn't be Sakura. You've changed to much." Kero said.  
"On the contrary so have you Cerberus and you two Yue." Sakura said. "You don't know what hundreds of years can do to you although you do have those annoying habits."  
"You never complained this much when Clow was around." Kero said.  
"Cerberus I may be the full reincarnation of Sakura but that doesn't mean that I am Sakura. She's dead. I just have her memories, her looks and her magic but that doesn't mean I am her." Sakura said. "I'm just the closest thing to her."  
"If you were so in love with Clow then why did you keep it a secret from us?" Yue asked.  
"It was because we didn't want to hurt you Yue." Sakura said. "He and I knew about how you were in love with him so we didn't tell you about our relationship."  
"Then why did he create us?" Kero asked.  
"To protect his future son." Sakura said.  
"What?" Kero and Yue said at the same time.  
"That's right." Sakura said. "Eriol is only half of Clow Reed and the other half is Syaoran's father. You were created to protect Syaoran."  
"So he knew that Syaoran was going to be the one to open the book and he knew that he was going to beat us?" Kero asked.  
"Yes he knew." Sakura said. "He knew and he told me everything."  
"Sakura." Eriol knocked on the door.  
"Cerberus go. I'm sure that Yue has some more personal questions." Sakura said.  
"You can't order me around." Kero said.  
"Go Cerberus." Yue said. He didn't take his eyes off Sakura and she didn't look away from him either.  
"Fine." Kero said as he changed into his smaller form and left the room. He closed the door behind him. When they were sure no one was listening Sakura put a magical shield around the room so no one could hear their conversation, not even Eriol.  
"Speak Yue. I will say nothing about this conversation to anyone else. This is for us only. Not even Eriol will know anything about this." Sakura said.  
"Sakura what does it feel like to be loved by Clow Reed." Yue asked. Sakura looked at Yue for a while.  
"Yue love feels like love." She said. "It's a warm feeling. It comforts you. It's what keeps you warm on cold nights. It's what keeps me alive Yue. The love I have for Eriol and the love that he returns makes me feel warm inside."  
"Why was it that I was made to be this way?" Yue asked. Sakura looked at the Moon guardian and sighed.  
"Yue. I will tell you something and you are not to tell anyone." She said. Yue nodded his head. "Yue I know that you feel that you are not loved. It's because Touya loves Yukito and Clow loved me and everyone else loves well everyone else. Kero wasn't made to know what love was. He only knows what friendship is, but Yue. Clow made a mistake when he made you. He made you able to feel this emotion, and I know that it's tearing you up inside. But Yue you know when the first time I met you. While you were sleeping you really did look like and angel and well Yue. I did fall in love with you for a brief moment. The way you looked and how peaceful you were. It made you seem so beautiful."  
"What are you saying Sakura?" Yue asked.  
"Yue I love you. Not as much as I love Clow or Eriol but I do love you Yue." Sakura said. Yue just looked at her speechless. Sakura walked over to him and her small form grew until before Yue stood a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and the brightest emerald eyes there were. She touched his face and Yue leaned into her touched. He loved the warm feeling of it.  
"Sakura." He whispered.  
"But I do love you Yue." She said in a much older voice and she kissed him. Yue was lost in the kiss. It was filled with all the love that Sakura had. For that brief moment it warmed the ice that filled his body. But when they broke apart. Sakura was back in her original form and she was on the other side of the room. "Don't tell anyone Yue. I trust you with my secret." She said before she walked out the door. The shield disappeared and slightly confused, Yue flew out the window.  
"Star what were you doing in there?" Eriol asked as Sakura walked into the room.  
"Eriol." Sakura looked at him. "That was confidential."  
"Girl, Yue's aura disappeared to fast. What was that all about?" Kero asked.  
"Cerberus that's for me and Yue only." Sakura said. "It's no one else's business."  
"Was Yue with you Kero?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah of course he was." Kero said stuffing a cookie into his mouth.  
"Excuse me but I need to finish packing." Sakura said. She walked out of the room and down the hall to hers and Eriol's room. Hours after Sakura heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." She said.  
"Sakura." It was Eriol.  
"Eriol this is your room as well. Well it's mostly your room." Sakura said.  
"It looks like you've changed your role." Eriol said.  
"The final test is over Eriol. I think I'm going to go back to Hong Kong." Sakura said. "There's still some things that I need to figure out."  
"What happened to us going to England together?" Eriol asked. Sakura thought for a moment.  
"Remember Eriol. You were the one that told me that sometimes being apart for a while can bring people even closer when they meet again." Sakura said.  
"We'll miss you Sakura." Eriol said.  
"I know you will." Sakura said smiling. "But...I'll be back Eriol. I promise."  
"Out of my own curiosity star is this about what you and Yue talked about?" Eriol asked.  
"Partially...But most of it's because you know I need to be on my own for a while Eriol." Sakura said. She zipped up her bag. "Has the child, Tomoyo and Meiling gone yet?" She asked as she stood up with the bag in her hands.  
"Yes they have." Eriol said.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At Meiling's House.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Meiling put down the phone with a sad look on her face. 'I wonder what Syaoran's answer would have been.' She thought to herself.  
"Miss Li, what's wrong?" Wei asked poking his head into the room.  
"Wei...Could you pack my bags?" Meiling asked.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Wei asked.  
"I need to go back to Hong Kong. The elders want to see me about how Syaoran and I are getting on, you know and well it's going to be quite a long time before I see him again because well I'm going to be starting my training again." Meiling said.  
"When are you leaving?" Wei asked.  
"Tomorrow morning." Meiling said.  
"Are you going to call your friends?" Wei asked. Meiling thought for a moment.  
"No." She said. "I think that they'll be better not knowing."  
"If that's what you wish to do." Wei said. He bowed to her and walked out of the room.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran was lying on his bed thinking about everything that had happened, and why couldn't he remember anything that had happened when they were at Hong Kong and one other thing. Did Meiling really love him in that way? 'If she does then there's that other thing. Do I love her?' He rolled over so that he was on his back and his hands were behind his head. 'I...I don't know what I feel for her. It's all just fuzzy.' The phone rang and he went to get it. "Hello." He said picking it up and putting it to his ear.  
"Hey Syaoran this is Tomoyo." Tomoyo said on the other line.  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked. "You sound panicked."  
"Oh Syaoran didn't he call you?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Who called me?" Syaoran asked.  
"Wei. He called me and told me that Meiling was leaving. I asked him why he was calling me but he said that Meiling didn't have your number in her address book." Tomoyo said.  
"Tomoyo just tell me. What's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well Meiling's going back to Hong Kong...Today at 5." Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked up at the clock. It was 3:00.  
"Meiling's leaving." Syaoran said.  
"Yeah." Tomoyo said. Syaoran dropped the phone. "Syaoran...Syaoran." Tomoyo called his name. Syaoran picked the phone back up and hung it on back onto the wall. Then he walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. He was glad that Kero had gone to say bye to Spinel. He stood there for a minute or so before he finally said something.  
"Meiling's leaving...But I...I don't want her to...I mean...She has to know how I feel..." Syaoran said. His symbol appeared below him and his world started spinning. A Syaoran Card appeared in his hand. He turned it around and looked at it. It was a heart with a crown and a pair of wings. There was no name at the bottom but he knew what it was. He smiled and ran out of the room.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At The Airport.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura walked into the Airport. She immediately sensed Meiling's aura. She looked around and spotted Meiling sitting at a seat watching Wei get her ticket for her. "Meiling." She said. Meiling looked over to her.  
"Sakura." She said.  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside Meiling.  
"I'm going back home." Meiling said.  
"Elders?" Sakura asked. Meiling nodded her head.  
"What are you doing here?" Meiling asked.  
"I'm going to Hong Kong." Sakura said.  
"What for?" Meiling asked.  
"There are some things that I have to sort out in Hong Kong." Sakura said. "There are a lot of people that I need to deal with there. Eriol would rather leave it as they are but me...Well lets just say that some of them still have a place in my heart."  
"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Meiling asked. Sakura thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, I do, but I think that there's someone that wants to talk to you." Sakura said. She stood up. "I'll see you on the plane ok Meiling." Meiling nodded her head.  
"Hey wait a minute Sakura you don't have a ticket though." Meiling said. Sakura turned around and held out her hand. A small ticket appeared in her hands. Then she smiled and continued to walk away.  
"Hey Meiling." Meiling turned around. Syaoran was standing there breathing hard.  
"How did you know?" Meiling asked.  
"Tomoyo told me." Syaoran said.  
"How did Tomoyo know?" Meiling asked.  
"I told her." Wei said walking over with Meiling's ticket in his hands.  
"What?" Meiling asked.  
"They're your friends Miss Li. They deserve to know. Especially your fiancé." Wei said. Meiling looked at him for a while before she nodded her head.  
"Yes. You're right Wei. I should've told Syaoran." She said. Wei nodded his head. Meiling turned to Syaoran. "So now that you're here what were you going to tell me?" She asked.  
"Meiling I...Well I...I love you Meiling. I just...Thought that you wanted to know that...Well I love you." Syaoran said. Meiling smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you to Syaoran Li." She said. Syaoran smiled and hugged her back.  
"So does this mean that you're going to stay or do you still have to go back to Hong Kong?" Syaoran asked. Meiling looked down.  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but I have to go back. The elders and want me to continue with my training and all of that. But they said that I could come back in a year or so, and then when we get married we'll be together again. I promise." Meiling said.  
"Don't you think that that's quite a long time?" Syaoran asked.  
"Don't worry." Meiling said smiling.  
"Could all passengers on flight 42 to Hong Kong please board the plane." They heard the announcer say.  
"Well that's my plane." Meiling said. "I'll see you Syaoran. Goodbye Wei." She said. The two nodded at her and she went to board the plane. When she was on she found that she was in the seat next to Sakura.  
"Meiling." Sakura said as the plane started to take off.  
"Yeah?" Meiling asked.  
"You'll see Syaoran again." She said.  
"I know." Meiling said.  
"I mean sooner then you think Meiling." Sakura said.  
"What do you mean? As in like less then a year?" Meiling asked.  
"Let's just say about 7 months." Sakura said smiling. "I just thought that the fact would comfort you a bit."  
"What do you mean 7 months. What am I pregnant or something?" Meiling asked. Sakura laughed.  
"No of course not. I'm just saying that you'll meet him again at that time...But it just might not be a happy ending." Sakura said.  
"Happy ending?" Meiling asked. Sakura smiled and shook her head.  
"Don't worry Meiling it's just something that you have to deal with in the future it's nothing to worry about now." Sakura said.  
"Hey Sakura I've got a question." Meiling said.  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
"Well why aren't you going with Eriol?" Meiling asked.  
"Because Eriol's going to England and I'm going to Hong Kong." Sakura said smiling.  
"Right." Meiling said.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At Eriol's House.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Eriol was watching what Sakura was doing through his floor. "Master what are you doing?" Spinel asked floating into the room.  
"Just watching." Eriol said.  
"Sakura?" Spinel asked looking over at the image.  
"Yes." Eriol said smiling. "Do you think that our little Cherry Blossom will be alright in Hong Kong by herself?"  
"Yes." Spinel said.  
"Anyway." Nakuru said walking into the room. "If something happens to her you can always be her knight in shining armor."  
"Were you listening Nakuru?" Eriol asked.  
"Of course I was." Nakuru said. "There was nothing else to do."  
"We should just keep an eye on her just incase." Spinel said.  
"Nakuru, go and get our bags. Our plane leaves in an hour." Eriol said. Nakuru nodded her head and left the room.  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherrie: YAY!!! I've finally finished. Man it took me ages. But now I've finished the story...Now I've got nothing to do...I think I'm going to cry...I think I need a hug...  
Kane: *gives Cherrie a hug*  
Cherrie: Thanks Kane. I needed that...Well everyone Ja ne...I really enjoyed writing this and I'm sorry the end is a bit stupid and well I put a little bit of Y+S in it but you know I was writing a Y+S story at the same time I was writing this but...Well. I hope you all have fin in the holidays. 


End file.
